He's My Fate
by BeautifulXwords
Summary: Previous to the Grand Magic Games, Lucy's abilities are changed by the Infinity Clock. Within her sleep she encounters an attractive but devious Saber tooth member. They tumble through adventure with one another, but how long can they last before they fall apart? The possibilities are endless! (Lucy and Sting)(In progress!)
1. Lucy

Why Hello There!

A few brief notes before you begin reading He's My Fate:

1\. I strongly suggest that you re-familiarize yourself with the Grand Magic Games through the anime, manga, or a wiki. This will help you to better understand the story I am creating, and understand more about the first chapter. However, I am providing a simple summary of what happened in the anime/manga previous to this story.

Summary: Previous to this, Fairy Tail has returned from their seven year time lapse. When Lucy is gifted with one of the magical pieces to unlock the Infinity Clock. Unknowingly, the mages are led into a trap, where the Church sacrifices Lucy in order to summon the Magic of the Clock. But Lucy counteracts the clock as it attempts to control her, and she forces her way out to fall to the ground, where Natsu catches her.

Enjoy!~

* * *

He's My Fate

_"Lucy!" A voice screamed her name. Lucy's eyes slowly flickered and finally opened to peer around her. Everything was gold. Her body, it was floating midair. . . She turned her head both ways in a confused manner. "where. . . " She whispered quietly, her voice weak and her body was sore all over.  
_

_"Lucy!" A voice shouted out to her again. "Yes?" She managed to squeak out and pushed against her surroundings. Slowly she floated through the golden mist, looking for the person who had called her. _

_A stranger stood down below her. His hands were cupped around his face and he called her name again. Her heart tingled with excitement at the company. The boy was handsome and he looked upwards and finally met her eyes._

_"Lucy. . " He whispered and held out his hands to her. Slowly, she drifted down to him and into his embrace. _

_"What is this place?" She questioned, enjoying the stranger's warmth. She seemed not bothered by the lack of introductions. But she felt as though she knew this person from somewhere._

_"The future." The blonde boy answered, a gentle grin crossed his face. _

_"Someday in the future, we'll encounter one another." He released her from his grasp and brushed a few stray hairs from her forehead. _

_She tilted her head in confusion._

_"Why am I seeing the future?" She whispered to him. She was obsessed with observing his marvelous features. He was beautiful. _

_"Stop staring." He laughed and flickered her forehead playfully. _

_"I have to warn you though." He walked a little ways away from her. "I'm a little feisty until you get to know me." _

_"eh?" Lucy questioned, and the figure vanished from her sights._

_"w-wait a minute!" She leaped over to where he had gone and patted the ground as though looking for trap doors or something. _

_Her brow furrowed in confusion._

_Just then, the golden mist twisted into a darker scenery. She glanced around as she didn't recognize her surroundings. _

_ It was enveloped in smoke and chaos eluded in the darkness. People screamed and past by her with looks of horror. _

_"w-why's everyone running?" She questioned. And a loud roar answered her question._

_Several dragons orbited about within the air. Her hair swept around her and her eyes widened in fear. _

_"Dragons?!" She screamed as one breathed a brilliant flame that encompassed the town around her. _

_Lucy covered her head, and pushed away desperately. _

_"Let go of me!" She screamed, and shook her way through the Infinity clock._

_"I don't want to be apart of this anymore!" _

_" LET. ME. GO!" She wailed and the Infinity clock shattered. It cast Lucy from it's bonds and tossed her out of it's being as it cracked down the middle. _

_"LUCY!" Natsu screamed and leaped out to catch her before she could hit the ground. _

_Her keys fell from the clock and clattered to the ground below. "Is she alright?" Wendy called, just as the clock smashed to ruins around them. _

_The Church wailed in agony as their masterpiece was destroyed and the building crumbled to pieces. _

* * *

The guild was still ecstatic over the fact that we had returned to it's welcome arms. But when we had arrived at Fairy Tail once more, time had changed things. Time had warped the building to shambles and the appearance was anything but perfection. The guild members had lost hope, fearful of others coming in to plunder what little jobs were upon the board.

Why had this happened?

I can't really remember to tell you the truth. But we had saved the world. Stopping time. And then living it. Members had abandoned the guild while we were away. The most triumphant of warriors supposedly lost to time.

And soon enough trouble came running through the old wooden doors, a group of men hoping to get a laugh out of the weaker members of Fairy Tail, but they were not expecting us to be there!

Master laughed in response to the taunting voices that said Sabertooth would crush Fairy Tail once more, but we demolished the men and sent them running out the doors in a matter of minutes.

Fairy Tail had returned!

Through all of this I, Lucy Heartfilia, had grown stronger.

I had capabilities within myself. Things I didn't know I was capable of even doing. Celestial powers. Abilities.

* * *

"_Lucy?" Natsu whispered to me, my eyes flickering open slowly but surely. The ground was shaking, and all I felt was myself falling. He had caught me. But what was wrong? Something was strange here. . .something not right. . .I know so much more. . .What's wrong with me?_

* * *

"_**Lucy. ." Another voice whispered to her, and she turned about within her mind. **_

_This is impossible. _

**Misty**_** clouds floated about her, and she reached out to gently to touch the sky. It was deep purple and was littered with the lights of a thousand stars!  
**_

_**Loki appeared just a little ways away, a thin smile upon his face as though he was hiding something great. **_

"_**What have you found?" Loki questioned softly. She couldn't answer him, just listen. Her lips refused to move. **_

_**He shook his head gently, his orange hair moving with the gentle wind of the world around them.**_

_** "You'll have to learn how to control these new abilities Lucy. ." **_

"_**I don't know if you can . .."he answered my question for me "This has never happened before, you are the legend we've been waiting for. . "  
**_

_**"It seems as though you have burned a connection to the Celestial world from the magic of the infinity clock, and when the spell failed to be produced, the energy was absorbed into your body and mind. . . "**_

_**She was suddenly sucked out of the Celestial world and summoned to reality.**_

_**The world around her melted away into smoke and blackness.**_

* * *

_I grasped and shot straight up, my heart thudding in my chest. My friends circled around me, tears sprinkling their eyes. "LUCY!" They shouted and clung to me. I was alive. _

_They suddenly all stepped back after inspecting me. Strange looks crawling across their faces.  
_

"_Lucy. . ." Natsu whispered, reaching out slowly to touch my neck with his fingers. He looked worried, concerned. _

_I opened my mouth to speak, but a small sound hardly squeaked out. "W-What?"_

"_What's wrong with her face?" Charla whispered, leaning closer to look. _

"_Wh-What's wrong?" _

"_It's an insignia?" Wendy mumbled and tilted her head curiously._

_A thin golden glimmer was apparent underneath Lucy's skin. It circled down her neck and over her breast, catching just under her chin.  
_

_I reached up to touch my neck. _

_What's wrong with me?_

_My head pounded, a few noises of someone talking echoing in my mind. _

_What had I done? _

"_It's alright Lucy. .just something new." Natsu smiled, although worry was apparent in his voice. "It's kind of cool." He flinched slightly as a few flakes of her skin peeled from the insignia and drifted to the ground. The insignia glittered and slowly faded away leaving behind her pale colored skin. Behind them the clock had smashed to the ground ,leaving dust within the air. The building itself had collapsed, and the group had hardly escaped without being crushed underneath it.  
_

* * *

"_What's wrong with her neck?" Master questioned, as we entered into the guild once more. He had held off asking questions, but now once Levy was around, it was the perfect time to uncover some of the mysteries. Levy squinted her eyes and disappeared to go collect a few books that might explain some things. _

_I would have to accept my mark when it appeared upon my skin. This was obviously not going away. _

_After a few months of research and study, I had improved myself into learning about my abilities. I had become a Celestial Erne. But I had not learned this through books, but what Loki told me. I visited him through my mind. It was like the Celestial world was connected within me. Without my keys I could travel to this dimension. I could see things that Wizards had dreamt of seeing. I wrote about my discoveries for just myself. To keep my sanity in check. Sometimes, I couldn't tell what was real and what was not. My head pounded all the time. My heart always hurt, lurched about within my chest. Sometimes my hands would react on their own. My insignia lit up at the worst times, or at the oddest times. I would sleep walk. I would sleep talk. I would dream of things that would happen in the future, and things that could have happened. But I never dreamt of The Grand Magic Games. I just knew it was going to happen. _

_I was stronger than before. _

_Powerful._

_My spirits mirrored me, and fed from my power. Allowing them to stay upon the field longer to battle. Without them, I became my own Spirit. And growled as fierce as a lion. _

_I Lucy Heartfilia had become the Celestial Erne.  _

_The one chosen to encompass the power of the celestial spirits and become the divine center for their energy. _

The spirits told me that they had heard of this.

That there was also a legend behind the Erne. That in time of peril, the Erne would unite the spirits and force the dragons back away from the mages and civilians. She would save the magical world. I was prepared to accept the consequences that would come from this legend. But I feared that perhaps. . . my friends would be brought into this.

* * *

**That night, I dreamed.**

_**It was the first night since that insignia had arrived upon my skin. I was feverish, and my body was rejecting the new 'abilities' it would begin to possess. My friends had come to check on me, but nothing changed. My fever remained high, and my breath was short. **_

_**"Natsu . . ." I had managed to whisper out, just before he left, but he hadn't heard me. And he closed the door to my room. **_

_**So I, closed my eyes to dream. **_

_**And faded off into the unknown world. ..**_

* * *

_Around me, everything was beautiful. The grass was tall and long, and sashayed within the open plain. The sun was heavy and beat down upon the little flowers that twinkled like stars in a brilliant night of green. _

_I stumbled around blind and happy in the field. I heard the voices of my friends, but I could not see them. _

_"Lucy!" I heard Erza shout happily, but I did not see her, either. _

_"Erza?" I questioned, I was becoming confused. Where were these voices? _

_Then suddenly, the world around me disappeared. Almost like someone. . .or something. . had flicked off the light switch. _

_A soft spotlight draped itself down in the darkness, to reveal a blonde haired man. He was tall and looked as though he could move mountains with his own two hands._

_He wore no shoes, and a thin blue cloth covered only half of his body lazily. _

_And he didn't seem to notice me. . .until he turned his head. _

_My heart pounded, his eyes. . .they were so blue! _

_Beautiful._

_But that mark on his bare shoulder, Sabertooth? _

_But he was terrifying. With that smile. Fangs slid from his upper lip and he made his way toward me. Prowling like a dragon, ready to snap up it's prey. _

_"Stay away!" I tried to shout, but my voice crawled out in a weak whimper. _

_He snickered and reached out to me._

_"Come here little fairy, let me play with you.. ." _

_"No leave me alone!" I shrieked, hysterical from those poisonous smiles he was shedding. _

_"I'll get you sooner or later!" He smirked, watching as I tried my best to run away from his outstretched hands.  
_

_But I felt as though I would never escape from them. He was too powerful. Too strong for me to run from an-_

* * *

**_And I woke up.  
_**

_"Who was that?" I questioned softly, cradling my shoulders with my hands and pulling the covers higher over my face. _

_He didn't catch me!_

* * *

"Hm... ." A soft groan echoed in the empty room.

The boy slowly pulled his body up from his bed, the moonlight drifted over his shoulders and the lower half of his face. His hair was jumbled and messy, and he rested his forehead within his hand.

"_Who was that girl?"_ He mumbled, before a smirk fell across his lips. She was beautiful, attractive. . .but she had been so scared of him.

His earring dangled from his left air and made a soft 'twing' noise as he turned his head to look toward the window. It was open.

Had he left it open? He didn't care.

Slowly he laid his body back onto the bed once more, and let his eyes droop closed.

And thought of the girl with the long blonde hair and deep brown eyes.

What was her name again? Oh. . .

_"Lucy Heartfilia. ."_

_Sting snickered under his breath and rolled over on his side._

_"twenty more minutes." He grumbled and covered his face with his hand to block the moonlight. _


	2. Encountering the Dragon

"**_Fairy Tail!" _**His voice screamed through the microphone! The small little pumpkin danced about upon the stage, small children pointed to him.

The stadium lit up with voices and balloons wandered through the air.

When they first entered into the colossal structure, people screamed and booed their name.

"**Seriously?!"**

"**They're pathetic!" **a few women cackled and clapped their hands while they laughed. A tin was thrown and hit the side of Gray's head. He twitched and looked as though he wanted to go strangle the man whom had thrown it! Debris was thrown in disgust by the audience. The Fairy Tail name was discarded, and thrown away like the trash that was thrown at them. They were a disgrace. But they would prove them wrong. Fairy Tail was the best guild around to them.

Mata, the little pumpkin mascot, paraded around with his microphone, shouting over the audience.

"ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTEEN GUILDS HAVE ENTERED THE GAMES BUT AFTER THE PRELIMINARY EVENT ONLY EIGHT REMAIN- Kabooo" The crowd went wild. Team after team was introduced, and Sabertooth received the greatest love from the thousands of voices in the stadium.

"Today for announcers Chapati, Jenny Realight, and Yajima, will keep you filled in as the games progress!" The three announcers nodded their heads and raised their hands. Brief applause was awarded to them. Jenny tossed her hair, while Chapati adjusted his wig. Yajima glanced down toward Fairy Tail.

Something was different about them this year. They had surpassed his expectations in the first round. And he was expecting perhaps they would pass in the next and in the future, even replace Sabertooth, but he kept his thoughts to himself and silently watched.

* * *

"Today the event will be Hidden!" The crowd remained silent and waited for Mata to explain. He nodded his head, and waved his gloved hand to the screen.

"Eight Candidates will enter into a maze, they will have to find the other candidates and attack them. They will receive one point for each attack! You have Thirty minutes!"

Candidates were selected and the game became **OPEN.**

Illusions of guild members began to scatter around the little city mirage. And the eight members dispersed themselves and began to fight.

After the first couple of points began to line up on the board, Lucy's nerves got the best of her. Her blonde hair had fallen out of it's ponytail and she rushed to put it back into place. It was too loud. Too stressful. So she slowly stepped away from the group. The lacrima lighting up with images of the battle. Another picture of Gray getting electrocuted, sent her moving quickly out into the hall. It was quieter in there.

_"Just calm down Lucy. .' _She whispered to herself. _Why was she so worried for Gray? Maybe she was just worried for the team._

The roar of the audience was still loud, but it was dulled.

There was a pulsing, throbbing feeling that circulated her head and she rubbed her fingers against it.

Lucy started to walk forwards, away from her guild.

In the hallway, it was dark, illuminated by magical torches upon the walls. The floors were clean but partially dirty as though it was only swept once a month. The echo of her footsteps surrounded her and she mumbled to herself quietly to keep her sanity.

Everything was fine-

Until she turned the corner and ran into someone with a** _thud _**noise.

Lucy stumbled back, and shook her head. Her eyes rested upon the person before her as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

A smirk.

He had not stumbled back at all, but stood tall. Looking down at her like she was an interesting object to him.

The heavy scent of something sweet but dangerous littered the air around him, and his blue eyes glared into her brown ones.

"Oi, who do you think you are? Watch where you're going, girl!" He snapped, brushing off his shirt with just one hand. His eyes flickered down to her guild mark, before he glanced back at her again. Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"Fairy Tail Hmmm.. .?" His devious grin twisted upwards and he leaned forwards toward her and tilted his head. "What is your name, little fairy?" His light clothing revealed his muscular build. His shadow flickered over her, awaiting her answer. He seemed to be studying her too thoroughly. Had she seen him before?

"Lucy. . " She whispered, managing a response. She was uncomfortable with how close he was to her. His breath was warm on her face.

"Lucy Heartfilia?" He questioned, tilting his head. The sarcasm had fled from his voice for just a few moments, as though he was thinking over something.

"That's right, and who are you?" She questioned, her fingers reaching for her keys, her eyes never leaving his. Her eyes flickering to the Sabertooth insignia upon his shoulder. _Sabertooth. .. danger.  
_

_I wrote about him. He's so familiar. . handsome. . who is this person?  
_

"Sabertooth.. " She whispered, stepping back.

"Lucy! I've met you . . .before!" He whispered as though he was remembering something.

"Where. . ." He muttered and reached out to her.

She squeaked and yanked her keys from her belt and pointed one straight to his forehead. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"I don't know who you are. . But don't come near me!" She demanded, she looked scared. She had met him before. Just where? She was frightened of him. . .

"Lucy . ..you know who I am don't you?" The boy in the golden mist. Her heart stopped for a moment. Then the boy in the shadows with the reddened eyes. One and the same!

Lucy stepped back a few more steps.. her heart thudding in her chest.

_Somewhere in a dream. .._

_I dreamt of you. . _

_Who are you?_

"what's your name?" She whispered, keeping her key pointed at him. Her blood had gone cold within her veins.

"Sting. . ." He whispered.

His blue eyes met hers and he attempted to smile.

"I know you." She whispered slowly, her out-turned hand lowered to her side.

"I know you, _Lucy." _All sweetness had vanished from his voice and a menacing smirk twirled past his pointed fangs. "You would make a good plaything." He chorused to himself and reached out to touch her.

She yelped, and tore from his approaching grasp. Her feet tripped over each other and her heart thudded in her ears.

_Don't look back. Don't look back. You don't know what he's capable of! _

She told herself over and over again. He called her name and followed behind her.

His footsteps ringing on the concrete.

"Lucy! Wait **Lucy**!" He called out loud, his voice shouted behind her. Perhaps he had been too harsh.

Lucy ran and turned the corner, pushing open the door to the outside. The sunlight of the arena washed across her face, and she squinted her eyes. The applause of the audience ringing loud as the match ended.

Gray stared at the camera, the crowd booing him and cheering Sabertooth. He looked worn and abused, bruised. Scratches littered his body, his eyes tired and downcast.

Natsu slammed his fist against the stone and turned to look at Lucy. He looked angered but worried for both Gray, the guild, and her.

She looked to all her guild mates who were looking away and booing Sabertooth and slowly glanced behind her.

Sting was standing there, watching her with a blank look.

* * *

**_"Sabertooth!" _**

**_Natsu growled and stepped protectively in front of Lucy. His eyes narrowed and he held up a hand as though he was guarding her from Sting's sight.  
_**

**_All the emotion that had currently flown from Sting's face, suddenly vanished. That long cruel smile twisted across his lips, and he leaned casually up against the wall. He continued to watch Natsu, as the fire lizard continued to panic over his appearance. _**

**_"Hm?" Sting questioned, pulling a loose toothpick from his pocket and place it between his teeth. _**

**_"I've been waiting to meet you, Natsu Dragoneel." He tilted his head and moved the wooden stick about in his mouth with his tongue. _**

**_The other Fairy Tail members seemed disturbed at the arrival of a Sabertooth. The guild that had crushed them so far in the tournament, leaving them with zero points. _**

**_Levy clicked her tongue and began conversing with the people around her, but her eyes remained peeled upon the mysterious member of Sabertooth that had decided to visit them. It was strange how this person had followed Lucy back here. _**

**_Natsu would not have that for an answer. _**

**_"What are you tryin' to say?" He growled, obviously angered at the fact that a member of Sabertooth had just seriously injured Gray. _**

_They're family.  
_

_**"You were always my idol. . .my inspiration. . .I'd always hoped that one day I would fight you with my own two hands, and surpass you." Sting mumbled, almost to himself, as though he was deep in thought.  
**_

_**His eyes glanced over to Lucy, who remained standing behind Natsu. She seemed confused as to why he continued to stick around. Who was this Sting? This dragon slayer?**_

_**His blue eyes never left her brown ones, until Natsu commanded his attention. The rest of the guild seemed interesting in the event that was occurring and were all now watching Sting's every move. **_

_**"Stop looking at Lucy like that." Natsu hissed, his scarf tossed gently by the wind, his hair never distracting him as it moved about his face. **_

_**"I can look all I want." Sting snapped, and stood straight from the wall. His smile gently tilted into a frown.**_

_**Natsu continued to glare.**_

_**"What are you going to do? Fight me if I don't?" Sting taunted, holding his hand in front of his face with a fang-like grin.**_

_**A small burst of metallic-silver light rotated in his palm and illuminated his face and the wicked curves of his cheekbones. **_

_**"what'dda say, Natsu Dragoneel?" Sting snickered.**_

_**Natsu's cheeks reddened in anger at the response, his own hand lighting up with a brilliant red flame.**_

_**"Stop!" Lucy shouted, pushing in front of Natsu and glaring at Sting. **_

_**"Get out of here Sting." She said slowly, her eyes flickering disappointment, but also worry and fear. **_

_**"We don't want any trouble.. ."**_

_**Sting sighed and leaned forwards, scooping Lucy's chin upwards with just one of his long fingers. Lucy narrowed her eyes, and looked up toward Sting with a frown. **_

_**He bent his head downwards slowly to gently whisper into her ear:**_

_**"Sooner or later Lucy, I will find out what's going on between you and me. . whether you like it or not. . .Then I'll determine wether or not you make a suitable play thing." He chuckled, deep and rich against her ear. His breath warm.  
**_

_**With that, Sting straightened up his back and turned about to exit back into the hallway. His shadow of footsteps disappearing soon after that. **_

_**Leaving Lucy behind. Her face flushed and eyes directed to the ground.**_

_**Natsu came to her side, his breath warm on her face as he grabbed her shoulders.**_

_**"What did you say to you?" He questioned, clearly worried.**_

_**"Nothing Important. . ." Lucy whispered, glancing toward the darkened hallway.**_

_**"Nothing at all." **_


	3. Embrace

**Hey if you like the story so far, favorite, follow, or review! Thankyou :) **

* * *

"**B L O ND IEEEEE" **Flare muttered, her eyes wide like dinner saucers. Lucy glared toward the frightening woman. Her challenge. The girl had been looking at Lucy since the beginning of the round yesterday and it was starting to get on her nerves. The woman had long red hair that was spiraled around her head and tucked at her waist in a long braid. She was from Raven Tail.

The majority of their guild was mysterious and frightening. As though they had hand-picked their guild members from a Gothic circus. Lucy narrowed her eyes.

Lucy felt as though something was going to go wrong here. She walked down the stairs slowly to enter into the loading dock beneath the stands to enter into the ring. The hall was empty and quiet. She did not know where Sting had gone. But she hoped she would not see him again until she could read over her journal. She couldn't remember what she had written about him. But she had a feeling that it was not good.

Her footsteps quietly moved down the dusty stairs, the cheers and the announcing of Mata close in her ears. And she closed her eyes, breathing in the earthy scent. Thinking. ..

* * *

"_Lucy!" Loki whispered and stood from where he was sitting upon the ledge near the throne of the absent spirit king. The other spirits remained near their doors or conversing with each other. They gave her weird looks each time she entered into the Celestial world, but she didn't blame them, it was unnatural. _

"_Are you alright?" _

"_Loki!" She mumbled, managing a smile. "I'm fine, but I'm worried about this match." _

"_I feel as though I have already faced Flare before. . is something wrong?" _

_Loki tilted his head in confusion. _

"_Haven't the games just begun?" _

_She nodded and looked down to the ground._

"_it's the dreams, I'm not sure what's real anymore." _

"_What do you mean?" He questioned, reaching out a hand to place it reassuringly upon her shoulder. _

"_I dreamt about Sting, a member of Sabertooth, and he's real. . .He threatened me yesterday." _

"_Could my dreams be warning me of the future?" She questioned, holding her forehead within her left hand.  
_

_Loki glanced upwards to where the absent king's throne. The sky of the celestial world glittering a majestic blue. "Lucy. . .I'm not sure what to tell you. Perhaps it is a skill of the Celestial Erne. I do not know. You are the first to be an Erne. So the powers are a mystery to me." _

"_But you have to know something Loki!" _

"_I don't, I'm sorry Lucy." He sighed and smiled gently to her. Offering her a reassuring hug. "We'll be with you on the field! You always make us proud." _

* * *

She opened her eyes to the bright flash of the sun within the stadium. Cheers echoed in her mind as she met Flare's hypnotic gaze.

"Blondieeeeee." The strange woman uttered, a smile creeping across her lips. Lucy shivered and looked upwards into the audience. Her eyes traveled they landed upon a figure within the stands, his blonde hair catching her attention. It was him. Sting. There he was again. He stood in the back of Sabertooth and watched her with a confused look. Slowly he raised his hand to gently shake it at her in a wave. She tore her gaze away as Mata shouted.

"LET THE MATCH BEGIN! FLARE FROM RAVEN TAIL AND LUCY FROM FAIRY TAIL!"

Flare stared blankly as though the match had not even begun.

But Lucy jumped into action, annoyed by the woman.

"Staring is rude!" Lucy smirked and took her keys from her belt.

Finally the world would see her in action.

_I'm not weak._

"I summon thee, Loki the Lion!" She shouted, a glimmer of gold misting around her body as Loki appeared beside her.

As Loki entered into the ring, Lucy's attire changed as well to match Loki's. Her blouse melted into a golden armor that fit snug around her chest and legs. Loki smiled at the appearance of his mistress, and glared toward the enemy. He looked like a lion. His wild red hair drifting down upon his armor, his green eyes mirroring the need to protect his friend.

"Strike of the King!" She shouted, throwing her hand out to the side!

Loki jumped within the air, brandishing his sword toward Flare, a burst of golden energy erupting and sweeping over her.

Flare screamed and threw her hands and hair up in response, surprisingly, her locks began to glimmer and catch flame as she blocked the animal king's attack. Only to be knocked aside by his sword once more, cutting through her hair. She dodged his attacks and parred easy.

"Is this all you have blondieeee?" Flare cackled, jerking her body to send pieces of her hair pouring out of the ground beneath her, desperately trying to catch her feet. Lucy's eyes widened.

_The same thing happened in my dream. _

_Jump Lucy, avoid it! _

Lucy jumped and turned her body, summoning another spirit with a yank of her key. Loki swinging at Flare once more. "Gemini!" She shouted, the spirit twirling from it's icy home. "Mirror me!" The little creature squeaked and within mere seconds had transformed into a replica of Lucy. Just as Flare's hair shot through the dirt and reached desperately for her legs only to be banished and burned by Gemini's magic.

"B-But how?" Flare squeaked, blocking another blow from Loki, her lips forming into an O shape as Loki knocked her aside.

Lucy smiled and glanced upwards toward Sting. He was watching her intently, staring down at her from the stands.

"It's what we're good at!" She joined hands with Gemini, and pointed her fingers toward Flare as Loki knocked the witch downwards. Planets and purple suddenly surrounded them, the sound of wind chimes misted through the air as Lucy began to seal the match with Gemini's most powerful move.

"Gate of the Celestial King! I open thee!" She cried out, wind blasting through the stadium as the audience awed. The sky melted away into beautiful colours and Flare wailed in response as she was held down by the vibrant magic that erupted from their movements.

Then suddenly, it disappeared.

Lucy choked, holding her throat. The magic disappearing from her body.

"Lucy!" Her spirits shouted, and vanished from the field.

The audience gasped.

_The magic canceling._

She collapsed to the ground on her knees, holding her hands as they shook. Her body being forced to kneel down as Flare stood up.

She glanced upwards

_Obra._

"Will Lucy get up!" Mata shouted, the audience urging her to stand, Flare cackling victoriously.

"Blondieeeee" She mumbled, her long strands of hair coiling around Lucy's limbs and jerking her up into the air.

"have you had enough?" She teased with a tilt of her head.

"You cheated!" Lucy shouted, tugging her arms and finding them unmovable.

"eh?" "nooo you're just _weak." _Flare coiled, her hair slowly lighting a flame and burning at Lucy's wrists.

She flinched and jerked her body violently to escape.

The sun beat upon her skin, and her flesh burning caused her to scream in agony.

Sting stood up in the audience, working his way down into the hallway. Rouge looked up questioningly, and Lector moved closer to Fro.

He didn't know who Lucy Heartfilia was, but she something to him.

He just couldn't damn remember!

Her body vibrated gold as she fought away the golden flames that enveloped her. Forcing off Flare's magic!

"I am a Fairy Tail mage!" She screamed as the flames tore into her skin. Her magic broke through Flare's long strands of hair and Lucy fell to the ground, panting as the magic held her down.

Flare smirked, and pressed her heel down upon Lucy's back, pushing her into the sand.

"Stay down." She smirked.

The crowd went wild.

"RAVEN TAIL WINS!" Mata cried and raised Flare's hand in the air.

_They cheated._

"They cheated.. " Lucy whispered and staggered to her feet.

The board read- "Fairy Tail B - 0 points"

Her eyes were downcast and she moved slowly off the field, holding her arms into herself.

Tears dripped from her eyes and she crept into the hallway that would lead up into the stands.

She had failed.

"_Lucy! What happened?" Loki whispered, reaching out his hands to her, but she pushed them away. _

"_I'm still weak." He looked confused at that response. "Lucy you're not."_

"_Magic canceling!" She sighed and brushed her eyes with her arm. _

"_I should have seen that coming!" _

"_You can't stop that Lucy!" He protested_

"_Just leave me alone." _

"Lucy!" A strong voice shouted and she looked up to see him again, panting from running so fast to meet her. His blonde hair covered his eyes, but she could tell he was worried.

_What did he want? _

"You did great out there. ." He whispered, drawing closer to her, until he was just a few feet away. Lucy refused to meet his eyes and watched the ground with a frustrated expression.

"Great?" She questioned angrily, her fists shaking at her sides.

"I've done better before I had my keys! That was disgraceful out there!" She shouted, her voice echoing around in the hallway. Her tears had swelled up in her eyes and were spilling over. "I'm a disgrace to my team!" She cried out and shrunk her back against the wall, looking up just once to see Sting staring toward her.

_What to say to an upset woman? Good question. . ._Sting pondered to himself, before finally reaching out his fingers to place them gently upon her shoulder. She didn't stop him, but looked up at him questioningly.

"I think you did _amazing_ Lucy Heartfilia." He whispered, a smirk twisting across his lips. He wished she would calm down so he could figure out what was going on between the two of them. Her guild members were probably wondering where she was, or too busy watching the next match.

Lucy sniffled. "Sting?" She said his name? His cheeks slightly flushed, and he looked down to the sandy ground.

He met her watery brown eyes with his blue ones.

"Thank you." She mumbled, and reached her arms out to grasp him within a gentle hug. His face clearly was embarrassed, but he squeezed her tighter. His heart beat heavily, and he smiled. Perhaps Lucy wasn't so bad afterall. Lucy let the rest of her tears fall hidden beneath Sting's jacket. Until her shoulders stopped shaking and she could finally breath. _You did amazing. . ._

"Thank you. ." She whispered again, stepping away from him, her cheeks flushed just a little. But she cleared her throat and looked the other way. "Don't say anything to anyone about this, after all, you're still just a stranger!" She announced, taking a few steps away from him.

"But Lucy that's what I wanted to talk about!"

"I know you from somewhere!"

She glanced away.

"It's all in your head Sting." She sighed and marched up the stairs. She had to find Wendy and see how the next match was going. She would keep her head up high.

"But!" He protested.

But the wooden door creaked shut, Lucy had ignored him.

He sighed and shook his head.

Would she ever give him an answer?

She was so familiar but claimed not to know him. Although her actions said otherwise.

A roar of the audience signaled that another match was over.

"Till next time. . .Lucy Heartfilia!" Sting shouted, his voice deep and clever. A thin smile coiling across his lips. He would figure it out sooner or later.


	4. The Dragon's Dance of Fire!

_They chanted and whispered, with hands within hands. Children small and tall around the small village, chanting over and over what their mothers had said._

_"Beware of the Celestial Erne_

_For powers are great and unseen_

_Beware of the Celestial Erne_

_Thy is not what it appears to be._

_Beware of the Erne, young children_

_for her body is great and tall_

_Beware of the Erne, little ones._

_you are so very small._

_Beware of the Celestial Mage_

_Whose power is a beauty so great_

_Beware of the Celestial Mage_

_summoning spirits from the gates._

_Beware of the Celestial Erne_

_Although she weeps and hides_

_Beware of the Celestial Erne_

_She walks along death as his bride!"_

* * *

Lucy shuffled toward her apartment with the other mages. They had received a crushing defeat from the other guilds. But, they were hopeful for the match that would come tomorrow.

"I'm all fired up just thinkin' about it!" Natsu proclaimed, resting his hands behind his head as he walked along.

"We're gonna get Raventail and then Sabertooth!"

A few of the other members smirked at that statement. Natsu was always optimistic. They had to credit him for that.

Lucy kept her eyes trained forwards, her mind elsewhere.

"_I'll figure it out sooner or later. .." _

Sting's words whispered in her ear. Lucy shook her head, catching everyone's eye, but they didn't say a word and continued on with their conversation about tomorrow's challenge.

"_He's going to figure out that I'm a Celestial Erne." _Lucy whispered to herself and could hardly contain her frustration. It was bad enough that she was hunted to be shoved into clocks or sacrificed. Like what happened in the Infinity Clock. She would be hunted furiously, and probably have to leave the guild if anyone else besides Fairy Tail found out. She, herself, didn't know the extent of her powers. But anything linked directly to the Celestial world was a valuable prize in anyones hands. Perhaps she would even have to abandon Foire.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted, Erza quick on his heels. "Lucy! Can I sleep in your room tonight?" He questioned, snickering as Happy gazed at her from atop of Natsu's head. "You loveeee him." Happy smirked.

Lucy growled and stomped away up to her apartment.

"No! You perverts!" She shouted, and slammed the door.

Wendy, Charla, and Erza went up to the door and gently knocked.

"Lucy. ." Erza mumbled, folding her arms.

"We're in the same building as you."

Slowly the door creaked open, and Lucy allowed them to enter, and shut the door in Natsu's face when they tried to come in.

* * *

Natsu sighed and looked up. The window to Lucy's room was still open and he could easily get in, but he decided not to. She had been through alot today. Her wrists were still burned from Flare's creepy hair attacks. Yeah, he had noticed that. But she had'nt cried, or really looked disappointed at all. Just angry.

Probably because that Sabertooth guy was harassing her. Thankfully he had been there to stop him before he could have done more after Gray's match had finished.

A plethora of giggles crept out of the open window as the girls argued about something. He heard Lucy's voice above the rest. Shouting out insults as something went flying. He smiled slightly and turned to walk away. Happy walked quietly behind him. As though he knew that Natsu was quiet in thought.

"We'll get them tomorrow Natsu!" Happy cheered, his voice losing it's control as he could no longer stay silent.

Natsu smiled and glanced over his shoulder at the window. "tch yes!"

The duo marched off, the others following behind.

_Stay away from her Sabertooth, or you'll never get those burns off your skin._

* * *

Finally after all the girls had settled down. Lucy leaned back into her bed. All the pillows in the room had been thrown about. Leaving her with an unfamiliar but comfortable purple pillow. She curled her knees up to her chest, and rested her hands near her face. Her pajamas were silky, and chilled her skin with each movement.

Her eyes were trained upon the window before her. It cast it's gentle light upon her face and showered her with the love of the moon and it's bewildered shadows.

_Sting. . ._She thought to herself as she continued to look at the stars. A soft noise of someone running on the floor above them sounded, but she continued to watch.

_I wonder if I'll be able to see him again. _

She rolled over into her side, her face shrouded in the dark of the room. Gently, Lucy closed her eyes and allowed herself to lure into a gentle slumber.

* * *

"_It's dark." She whispered, leaning forwards against a slanted light post. Her fingers grasped around the frozen metal and she observed her surroundings. The sky was cloudy and ominous, and although it was raining, the drops refused to touch her. Lucy trudged forwards, the cobblestones tilted at weird angles as though she was walking upon spikes, or an ancient road. She had to lean against the crumbles of the buildings to keep her balance, the road bending inwards the closer she got to the end of the street. _

"_Lucy. . ." Something whispered, and she turned her head. _

"_Who said my name?" She questioned quietly, her heart somersaulting in her chest. _

"_Have you forgotten about me already?" The voice chuckled in the darkness. _

_She squeaked as the road caved in on her, causing her to fall into the darkness. Her feet slipped and she tumbled, bricks cushioning her landing with a 'womph' noise. _

_She was surrounded by the darkness. _

"_Lucy." The voice was loud now, almost commanding. _

_She struggled to pull herself to her feet, and could feel the pain within her legs from her fall. Surprised that she could still walk, she stood tall and glared at her surroundings._

_Black._

"_Come out." She ordered, her hand reaching for her keys. But they were not there. Neither was her whip. _

_Left with nothing, she could only rely upon her own abilities and strengths. _

_The voice chuckled and slowly a figure melted from the darkness. _

_He was taunting and teasing, his eyes and skin similar to the textures of a dragon. _

_Lucy's mouth opened in astonishment._

_How did he find her again?_

"_I knew you knew more than you let on." Sting stated, leaning dangerously close to her. His breath smelt like he had just eaten. His fangs were wide and hungry. _

"_What are you Lucy Heartfilia?" He questioned, raising a hand to simply tug on a lock of her hair. _

_She jerked away from him. _

"_Sting, leave me alone."_

"_Why?" His voice was thick with sarcasm. "And leave Lucy alone in the dark? Never, that's not what a gentlemen would do." _

"_What do you know about being a gentlemen?" Lucy snorted, and turned to march away from him, the dark swallowing her shadow. _

"_I haven't had a chance to show you. . you're always running away. ." He mumbled and reached out to trap her arm within his fingers. "Stay and let me show you." _

_His hair was pushed back out of his eyes, and he smiled toward her. _

"_tell me how I got here Lucy. Tell me how we are connected." _

_She shook her head. Even she didn't know._

"_I can't do that." She sighed and loosened her arm from his grip._

"_Besides, I can't be caught with the enemy."_

_Sting frowned._

"_Lucy, they can't catch you in a dream." _

_She glanced up at him._

_Perhaps there was a method to his madness._

"_Tell me what you know." He stated again. It was clear he was getting annoyed._

"_No." She snapped and crossed her arms._

"_Do it." He hissed, snatching at her arm, and this time. He didn't let go._

_And he held her, tight._

"_Natsu will get you." "And then I will when I wake up!" _

_At that threat, he smiled. _

_Slowly, Sting leaned forwards. His breath was warm on her neck. _

"_Natsu will never know." He whispered and rested his lips against her cheek._

_Lucy glared at him until he once again glanced at her. _

"_Tell me what you know Lucy Heartfilia." He commanded. The look within his eyes made her knees weak. _

"_Tell me!"_

"_Never." She croaked, looking downwards. _

_He snaked a hand around her waist and pinned her to his side._

"_Then you'll never leave." _

_She flailed her arms, but was pinned easily by his strong limbs._

"_Let me go!" _

"_Never! Not till you tell me!" _

_She narrowed her eyes._

_**Enough of these games. **_

"_Leave me alone Sting." She growled. Her eyes had lost all playfulness and weak emotions. She was done. Annoyed. "Let me go." _

_He could only stare back in amazement, as she disappeared from his arms and appeared once more across the dark room from him._

"_H-How did you do that?" He questioned almost to himself._

_Afterall, she was just a Celestial Mage.. . right? Sting stared toward Lucy, noticing that her shadow glittered a delicate gold, just like a Celestial Spirit when it was summoned. _

_Could there be more to Lucy that it seemed? _

"_Tell me why I am here Lucy, that's all I want to know! It's driving me crazy!" He shouted, motioning around him._

"_What is this?"_

_Lucy continued to look away from him, a doorway opening nearby her. _

"_I don't know." She whispered, stepping closer to the door as it opened._

"_Good bye Sting." _

_And the golden door closed behind her, leaving him flabbergasted. _

_Slowly the world melted around him, forcing him out of the dream. _

_And he woke up._

* * *

He held his forehead in his hands, a stabbing pain rotating around in his skull. What exactly had he just seen? Was it his imagination? Or was it actually Lucy's spirit roaming around in his mind? Had he finally lost it?

The moonlight tiptoed across the carpeted floors, and Rogue was fast asleep near the exceeds opposite of the room from him. The faint glow highlighted his body and the curvature of his spine as he slowly pulled himself upwards.

The window was open again.

He slipped out of bed and walked to the window. They were four stories up. No chance for anyone to get in unless they could fly. But who had opened it?

Sting gazed downwards toward the other buildings. Fairy Tail's dorms were just below. Perhaps Lucy had come to charm him while he slept.

He didn't know.

But he had a feeling that there was more to Lucy than he thought.

He would weasel it out of that fool Natsu.

Or any of the others around her.  
He was dying to know why he was being pulled into her mind every time he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_Lucy wandered through the open door and heard the yelps of Sting as he was forced out of her dream. He had gotten too close to her this time. Too close. _

_She had to use her Celestial Erne magic to escape his grasp. _

_Something Celestial mages could not do in general._

_Especially open doors on her own. _

_But this door she had summoned unconsciously. _

_Where was she going? _

_Her surroundings shifted into the interior of the Grand Magic games. Flags whipped within the wind and the chilled breath tickled her neck. Dust was swept into the air and Lucy stood in confusion in the center. _

_Suddenly, something whipped by her! And she backed up in surprise._

"_What was that?" She questioned, glancing around her shoulder. _

_A chariot?  
_"_Is that what the games are?" She questioned, backing up as another chariot whipped by, containing a transparent figure. _

_Sting._

_And another carrying Natsu. She had to change that!  
_

_And another and another. _

_They were knocked side to side and struggled to stay within the boundaries. _

"_Oh no."_

* * *

**"Let's use this defeat as the seed for our victory!" Master cheered and raised his mug into the air. The members shouted in agreement.**

**"aye!"**

* * *

"it was a successful first day your majesty." The man announced, kneeling upon his one knee and glancing upwards toward the person upon the throne above him.

"Who would you like to see in the next match, your highness?" He questioned after the king agreed.

"ah Buracas and L something. . .the Shapeshifter. . "

The guard smiled and looked upwards, his brown facial hair nearly masking the expression of glee that shrouded his face. His cape swished around his ankles as he stood up once more.

"I'll see to it, your Majesty."

"Captain of the Guard?" The king questioned.

"Yes Sire?"

"Throw in that. . .Fairy Tail girl the next chance you get."

A smile crept across his lips.

"The Celestial Mage?"

"Yes."

"Very well." The guard repeated and pushed open the doors.

He chuckled when the King told him to sleep easy.

"Not when **_It's _**so close to completion." He snickered and walked down the hallway toward the heavy doors.

* * *

"WELCOME TO THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES SECOND DAY!" The announcer stated happily into the microphone. "for todays guest we have renowned reporter for the Weekly sorcerer, Jason-San!"

"Cool!" The blond haired man chorused into the microphone while the audience clapped and cheered.

"The competition today is called Chariot!" The crowd went wild.

"The carts are always moving but the goal is to reach the end! All contestants can use magic at will! One careless step could cost the game for the guilds!"

"Why did Lucy sign up for this one?" Natsu complained and leaned across the stoney barrier. "Because everyone gets motion sickness." Grey snapped and glanced over at Juvia whom was aimlessly staring toward him.

"Besides, after yesterday, she just wants to regain her pride."

"Tch, but what if she loses?" Natsu mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"Then she'll blame herself."

Grey shrugged.

"Let's just see what she can do."

"Oh! And the middle Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail A!" The announcer shrieked, the Lacrima vision zooming in on Lucy as she jumped from platform to platform, maintaining her balance.

"But in the back is Sting from Sabertooth and just behind him is Gajeel from Fairy Tail B!" The crowd gasped. Sting from Sabertooth in the back?

"Oh no! It looks like the two of them have something in common!"

"_motion sickness." The grumbled _

Natsu laughed from the crowd. "Gajeel! You thought it was just my thing!"

Itchya maintained second, while the member of Raven Tail soared ahead of the pack. Lucy growled as she jogged behind Baccus. _**She would get Raven Tail. **_

"_**Motion sickness!" **_Sting hissed and slowly rose to his feet. _The antidote. _

_Master had given him an antidote that would silence his sickness for a while. Perhaps he would use it now? The others had gotten far enough ahead. _

_Time to use it. _

_Now, now, now._

_He looked up to master, who merely nodded his head. It was time. Rogue stood near master, observing Sting silently. He was still embarrassing, but they were friends, and Dragon Slayers. Motion sickness was expected. _

_Slowly from his pocket he withdrew the bracelet and slid it upon his wrist. And then _he stood up! The audience gasped as the Dragon Slayer began to walk upon the moving vehicles. Leaving Gajeel behind.

"W-wha?" Was all he could squeak out, as Sting increased his pace from walking to running. Easily gaining on the other competitors. His lips curled back into a grin revealing his fangs. He passed a few of the other members, until something familiar ahead caught his eye.

_Lucy._

His eyes narrowed in on her. He smelt her scent from afar, it was unlike any other. And was growing more and more easy to detect out of the others. Was he getting attached to her? He jumped another chariot and ran forwards just two chariots behind.

"ehhhh everyone's trying their best. .." Bacus sighed, watching the Lamia vision above as they avoided their magic. Lucy gained upon Bacus just one chariot behind!

"I should try to!" He shouted and raised his foot to stomp it down upon the chariot. A burst of magic sending the vehicles to crash into one another and back up.

Crashed chariots scattered the sides and the competitors struggled to hold on and not touch the ground.

Baruccus darted forwards using his magic and cackling along the way.

"A he he don't touch the ground, friends!" He snorted and shot to the finish.

Lucy was tossed up into the air from the turbulence of the attack, squeaking as she fished her key from her pocket in time to summon Gemini!

Whom swiftly caught her and balanced her gently upon the wooden piece nearby to continue the race floating at her side.

Sting was tossed upwards but quickly maintained his ground, gaining on Lucy!

"I won't be beat by you, _Lucy!" _He shouted and arched his back to jog a little quicker. She narrowed her eyes at him and began to run faster, her feet pounding against the wood.

"Sting!" She shouted in surprise, jumping the side of the chariot and nearly falling.

"I thought you were motion sick!"

He grinned "not anymore!" he slowly began to gain on her, jumping another shattered piece of wood and passing another competitor.

She stumbled, but continued to run as Sting grew further and further ahead of her!

"Gemini!" She shouted, pointing her key forwards as the spirit darted toward her. Gemini mirrored her as she ran assisting her movements.

"Jewell Rain!" She stated, a thin white magic raining from the sky as the surroundings melted away to purple. She jumped another chariot. The finish line ahead. They were in the bottom five! Sting looked back just in time to see several pointed objects darting in his direction.

"Shit!" He shouted and swerved to the side, a piece brushing him and drawing blood. His fangs bared. It didn't matter if they were in the bottom five. The others were far behind.

"You attacked me?" He questioned, arching his back toward Lucy. She made a growling noise in the back of her throat.

"You're the enemy, Sting!" She clarified, the audience gasped(again).

"OHHHHH IT APPEARS WE HAVE A BATTLE UPON THE CHARIOTS!" The announcer shrieked.

"Cool!"

The audience clapped and Sting's fingertips busted with energy, the chariots moving closer to the finish line.

"I don't think you want to challenge me, Lucy!" He mumbled, glancing toward the audience. He needed to win, not fool around.

"Come at me, Sting!" She pushed her hands to the side in front of her.

"I've been dying to face you."

His face twisted into a frown.

Natsu jumped up and down holding Grey. "What is she doing Grey!" "She's so close to winning!"

And within a few moments, Sting attacked.

He lunged forwards toward her, swinging his fists. She dodged his attacks, swiftly pointing her finger toward him and sending Gemini hurling at him. Gemini unleashed several pointed objects. They formatted into Crystal. Pointed and Jagged and sure to injure. Sting ducked, the ground bursting with Jeweled spikes, nearly cutting through his legs.

Lucy was serious.

"I summon thee! Aquarius!" The Water spirit splurged from the gate, washing the Chariot completely with water, and the wood groaned. Sting nearly was thrown from his perch.  
"Wha?" He let out before darting forwards.

"White Dragon's Claw!" he shouted. Lucy could only stare in confusion as a ball of white magic erupted from his hand and aiming for her. Her eyes widened as the attack hit her right shoulder and then her back, forcing her to the ground.

She hissed in pain and darted away, when his fist slammed through the wood. The chariot shook and separated, forcing the two to dart away. Gemini retired into the portal.

"Loki the Lion I summon thee!" She shouted, nearly falling from the wood as the chariot groaned, they were running out of chariots.

Sting hissed a beautiful sarcastic smile as Lucy's clothing melted away into victorious armor. Her insignia appearing upon her pale skin. The audience gasped. She was getting serious.

Sting groaned and pushed his fists together as he summoned his magic, white light gathering within his fingertips. It grew faster and faster and the light was blinding. The audience oohed.

"Loki Brilliance!" Lucy Screamed, her own golden magic twisting around the key and swirling about her body. The chariot croaking as the area around them burst into golden rays.

Loki growled and a breathtaking light erupted from his spirit as he mutated into a golden ray that was shot spiraling at sting.

"HOLY RAY!" Sting shouted, the white light shooting from his fingers. The magic smashed together, the chariots bursting apart and casting the arena into light.

It went silent.

When the dust settled, both Sting and Lucy were covered in scratches and dirt from the ending attack. Blood dripped here and there from wounds received from the magic.

Sting could only stare as Lucy fell upon one knee, glaring at him.

Slowly, a gentle smile crept upon his lips and he moved toward her.

For once, he was threatening her.

"Come here. . ." He mumbled, motioning with his hand.

She glared at him for a bit more, before accepting his hand as he pulled her to her feet. The last chariot pulled to a stop in front of the finish line and then leaned on one another to reach the line.

"WOAHH IT'S A TIE!" The announcer shouted, the board ringing up as Fairy Tail scored two points and Sabertooth One. Leaving Gajeel with 0.

The audience bursted into applause and the stadium erupted with light from the overheads as the match was finally completed.

"That was awesome!" People shouted and threw popcorn into the air.

Sting snickered and glanced down toward Lucy. She looked up to him and simply smiled, releasing his hand from her gentle grip.

Her team mates rushed down to see her, encircling her in their grasp.

Lucy smiled happy to have proven herself upon the field.

But Sting, he looked up to see his guild looking disappointingly upon him.

He would have to pay for his loss.

Lucy was an equal match with him though.

_Beautiful, and as strong as me. _

_That insignia though. . .it will explain everything._

And he walked off the field. The applause loud in his ears.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated :)

_Jackie_ 3


	5. Sting

"_Beware of the Celestial Erne, _

_for she walks about mild and meek. _

_Beware of the Celestial Erne children-_

_she'll collect your tears as you weep!"_

* * *

A few children scurried by the figure carrying little toys and seemed to be involved in a game of tag. "Lucy is awesome!" One of the little boys shouted, holding up his little keys for the others to see.

"No, no, no! Elfman is better!"

"No!"

Sting pushed past them with an exasperated sigh. He didn't have time to fool around behind a group of children. They gasped under their breaths. "That's Sting. . .the dragon slayer." One of them whispered, pointing at his back as he walked away. They stayed quiet till he was out of sight. Out of respect and awe, of course.

Sting turned the corner again, aimlessly walking the streets. It was nearly midnight and he couldn't fall asleep no matter what he had tried. He had rolled about. Forced his eyes closed. And finally given up. Perhaps a walk outdoors would calm his nerves.

It was the stress from losing the match. It had to be.

His heart had quivered like a string upon a harp when his master stared down at him like that. He had gotten hardly any points for his team. **He had lost. **

_Sabertooth never loses. _

He wondered though, what challenges would lie ahead of him. Would he run across Lucy again? He sighed to himself. She barraided his mind. Capulated his thoughts. She was his only thought and he could not shake her from his brain!

"Baka!" He snapped and slammed his fist against the nearby brick wall. A sharp tremor jolted through the bricks, but it remained in tact. A small indentation left behind by his frustrated attack.

"Just stop thinking of her. . ."He whispered, his hair sloppily coiling around his ears. He appeared a wreck. Rings underlined beneath his sharp eyes and he breathed heavily.

"_I don't think you want to challenge me, Lucy!" He mumbled, glancing toward the audience. He needed to win, not fool around._

"_Come at me, Sting!" She pushed her hands to the side in front of her._

"_I've been dying to face you."_

He smiled a little to himself and then clutched his ribcage with his left hand in a grimace. There was always punishment for losing.

* * *

"_You failed Sabertooth. .Don't show your face to me again until you've won." Master snorted, sneering in his face. Minerva at his side with a twirling smirk. Her long black hair coiled around her face like a shawl upon the Grim Reaper. _

"_Take care of him, Minerva. I can't stand to look at him." _

_She stepped forwards and then was stopped by Master._

"_Both of them." _

_Beside Sting was a young snow-haired girl. Yukino had lost her match and earned no points for the team. She whimpered a little, but regained her composure. Holding her head up high enough to show that she was not afraid of Minerva. _

_Minerva grinned and raised her fist upwards._

"_You've shamed us!" The raven girl laughed. Yukunio screamed in pain. Sting lowered his head. The guild watched with empty eyes. _

_Her clothes were shed._

_Guild mark burned from her arm._

_And Minerva used her as target practice all the way out the door. Droplets of blood dripped to the ground as she fled._

_Minerva smirked and turned her head to stare toward Sting. _

_A blood thirsty glint within her eye. _

"_It won't take long~" She giggled, her fingertips bursting with energy as she danced toward Sting. The blonde haired boy raising his hands in defense, but then realized. _

_This was his punishment. _

_He lowered his arms but glared toward the woman as she damaged his body._

'_**you'll die for this. . .' **__He thought as he slunk out of the main hall and to his room._

* * *

_Rogue bandaged him up and the cats comforted him while he moaned in pain. _

His skin was burned and Rogue scrunched up his nose at the smallest sight of cartilage revealed under the pieces of charred skin.

"_Call the healer. ." Rogue whispered to Lector. "But don't let master see either of you." _

"_Will do!" Lector stumbled from Sting's bedside with a worried look. He did not want to leave Sting, but someone small had to fetch the healing woman. _

_Sting sighed, his voice trembled with effort. Clearly he was becoming delusional from the blood loss and Rogue held the cold towel tighter to his forehead and held him down with a reassuring hand upon his shoulder._

"_Rogue. . ." He mumbled, lifting his fingers upwards as though grasping at something invisible. _

"_Yes, Sting?" He questioned, but could only offer a simplistic smile. He was not emotional often. _

"_That girl today. . ." He whispered, envisioning her long blond hair and frustrated facial expressions._

"_The blonde one from Fairy Tail?" Rogue responded, glancing toward the window with a puzzled grimace of his brows. _

"_She's something else. . isn't she?" His breath hitched and his ribcage contracted. Rogue opened his mouth to say something and was silenced by the door woman arrived following meekly behind Lector. She could hardly believe this boy had survived such wounds!_

"_Dear, you're certainly stronger than you appear!" She opened her hands up and thin strands of light began to creep from her fingers. She hurried as though it was an emergency._

"_These games are so dangerous . ." She mumbled to Rogue as Sting finally fell asleep. His skin bruised where the deepest wounds have been._

_Rogue attempted to smile. "Not in comparison to other things." _

"_Thankyou for coming again Rema." He whispered and bowed his head._

"_Yes of course. You and your members will have to be more careful!" She warned and was ushered out of the door silently and out the hallway. _

"_Right. ." Rogue mumbled and closed the door behind her. Lector curled up by Sting's feet, watching Rogue and Fro intently. _

"_We can't lose to them again.." He mumbled, crossing his arms and leaning his little cat body against the comforter. _

"_No." Rogue answered and slipped his shirt from over his head, and slid into his bed on the opposite side of the room._

"_I couldn't bare to see myself in Yukino's shoes." The little cat whispered and closed his eyes. Rogue closed his eyes._

"_I hope it doesn't come to that."_

* * *

He grinned a fang-like smile and glanced upwards to the moon. Had he spoken about Lucy out loud to Rogue? _I'm such a fool._

_It's true though. She's always on my mind._

_And I hardly even know her. _

_Who is Lucy Heartfilia? _

He needed answers, and he was about to get them.

The capitol library of Fiore was the only place he could think to receive answers about myths, legends, and the future. Sting snickered beneath his breath, perhaps finally he would understand this connection between the two of them! The clock above him stroke one and the streets were empty. He limped down over the cobblestones and through the city. Wary of strangers and shadows that moved too quickly around him, suspicious or frightened?

When alas he arrived at the doors.

They were old and bent, but strong! Held together with rusted iron bars and decorative rods with heavy knockers. A thin light peered from under the door and crawled over the cobble stoned stairs that led up to the entrance. Although the stones jumped and pointed like in that dream, they were climbable.

_In that dream.. .was I being led here? _

His shoulders and body arched and his knees felt like they would stumble at any moment, but neither the less he pursued the stairs.

_I have to know._

_I have to._

* * *

Lucy couldn't sleep. She lay restless in bed, tossing, turning, and tossing some more. She counted sheep and then bunnies and finally forfeited and sat up.

The games were tomorrow!

And she needed all the rest possible.

Still, she had stood her ground with Sting. People had confronted her afterwards telling her how great she was and how most would have been pummeled.

Slowly, she rose. Dragging her blanket around her body as she walked. Her legs were cold.

She had already faced the fact that Sting was yearning to know her secrets.

Lucy did not want to be hunted, or experimented on.

She didn't want to be a trophy.

She just wanted to be Lucy.

But there was no telling what Sting would do if he found out she was a Celestial Erne. A soft draft of air against her skin startled her.

Lucy looked to her left toward the window.

It was open.

Had she opened it?

Gently, she wandered toward it and daintily pushed aside the curtains. The moon was beautiful, but the stars were hidden behind the clouds.

Erza snored quietly behind her and Levy mumbled something in her sleep.

Although it was cold, Lucy wandered forwards out into the balcony.

She could see the rest of the town from here and even had a beautiful view of the castle. She rested her chin within her hand and glanced out toward it.

When something caught her eye, a figure down below.

The figure partially wobbled as it walked as though it was injured.

Toward the Foire Library.

This late at night?

Perhaps it was a burglar!

Lucy sprang into action, despite the fact she was still adorned in her nightwear, she trotted quietly to the door, not forgetting her keys! She would never make that mistake again.

* * *

Sting wandered through the sections. The shelves of books towered high above his head and stretched to the wide ceiling. Cast iron bolts secured the mountainous shelving in tact, and he supposed, magic was even at work.

The shelves weren't labeled, so he pondered about looking for anything with a title of _Celestial Legends _or something like that.

The smell of old literature clung in the air thick with dust.

The door was fairly easy for him to get open, with just a simple burst of magic.

Knowledge was free, right?

At last, he had something. The first book in the row had the title of _Celestial Warfare and Collection Keys. _He picked it up and continued peering at the titles.

_Celestial Diets_

_Celestial Fashions_

_Celestial Casting _

Everything he didn't want to touch.

Sting tilted his head.

_The Complete Addition of Celestial Creatures by: Merie Traie _

He picked it up.

_Myths and Legendary figures of the Celestial World by: Adam Laie _

That could work. He reached out to grab the book, when a sudden slam of the door caused him to drop one to the ground with a **thud. **

Someone was here with him.

He snatched up the book and darted off behind a nearby stack. Anxious to see whom had followed him here.

He waited.

And waited.

But silence was his only friend.

And just as he was about to raise his head to peer out, something caught his eye and ear.

Lucy. . was walking around in the library.

Holding her key out as though it was sword in front of her.

"Where are you!"She shouted, her nerves wracked but clearly defensive of the knowledge in this library.

"You're not supposed to be here!" she chorused again, and finally noticed the person feet away from her.

"Sting?" She questioned and struggled to maintain her surprise.

"W-what are you doing here?"

Then she became suspicious. "What are you doing here?" She asked slower.

He straightened the books in his arms.

"Researching."

Her brow raised.

"on what?"

"you." He answered back meekly a thin smile appearing on his lips.

She seemed offended.

"You're not."

He raised a brow.

"Oh really?"

She drew closer to him as though to peer at the titles of the books.

"Show me."

"no."

"yes."

"no, Lucy." she snorted as he used her name.

Then he walked past her and toward the door with the books.

"Wait!" Lucy reached out and caught his arm. He looked at her over his shoulder.

Then Lucy caught sight of the words on the books, and her eyes narrowed.

"I can't let you have those." She whispered and tightened her grip on his arm.

He flinched as her fingers pressed against his bruised flesh.

"what are you going to do? Fight me?" He questioned, his fangs poking from his lips. His eyes narrowing at the challenge.

"If I have to."

Sting eyed her up.

She wore just a simple nightgown, nothing more and nothing less.

And she honestly didn't appear ashamed of her apparel.

He snickered under his breath.

"Fine . ..Princess"

He nicknamed her.

She blushed at the nickname and removed her keys from their rings. That was it!

Sting tossed aside the books and licked his dry lips.

A fight already? In a library?

Lucy charged at him, and with a twist of her fingertips she unleashed

"I summon thee Cancer!" She shouted and the spirit appeared within a shroud of golden light just in time to block off Sting's attack from reaching her.

Sting raised his fists to pound against Cancer's furious defense.

Pushing the spirit back.

"Dragon's breath!" He announced as he pushed aside Cancer with a punishing blow, sending him back to the spirit world

A thin trail of fire snaked from his lips and was directed in Lucy's direction. Wheezing past her as she ducked to the floor and lighting a book case aflame. But instead of igniting , the flame dwindled and died. The bookcases were magic-proof. But Lucy had covered her head expecting ignition.

Interesting.

Within that brief moment Lucy had began to rise to her feet, only to be held down by Sting's foot upon her back gently.

Within his hand he held one of the books and glowered down at her.

"You cheated. . ." She whispered, turning her head to look at him. He ignored her.

"What do you think of Natsu, Lucy?" He questioned, and removed his foot from her body. He leaned down to look her in the eye as she knelt to her knees.

It was then that she noticed the bruises that scattered about his flesh, and she looked away to collect her scattered keys.

"I'm not sure." She answered honestly, weaving the keys back into the ring.

"why do you ask?"

He didn't offer an answer and instead propped open the book within his hands. He leafed to the center and merely glanced at the pictures.

Lucy stared up at him and stood to her feet slowly.

"why do you ask?" She repeated, more sternly, to get his attention.

Certain constellations caught his eye, but he responded to her harsh tone with a flick of his eyes in her direction.

He closed the book slowly, and leaned forwards toward her. That familiar snide smile apparating on his mouth.

"Just scoping out the competition." He whispered.

His mind told him not to but he scooped up her chin within his hand and lowered his mouth to hers for a brief peck.

She snared herself away from him after a few moments and wiped at her mouth angrily.

He smirked.

"Natsu could beat you any day!" She shouted at him, crossing her arms.

"Fairy tail will beat Sabertooth!"

At the mention of his guild, Sting looked downcast. Suddenly, Lucy quieted her rebellious tone.

"What?" She questioned quietly after a few moments of silence. A nearby clock ticked.

"Nothing." He smiled and picked the books up in his hands to leave.

"Stin-"

He shot her a look, and she quieted.

"Sleep well, Princess." He mocked, and exited.

After he had gone, she reached up her fingers to touch her lips.

Had he really kissed her?

She felt her hair and the bridge of her nose making sure she was awake.

He had.

She flushed and began picking up some of the books that had fallen.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

"Shit!" She shouted and rushed to the door.

Sting was gone.

With the books about the Celestial world.

_It was a distraction. . .nothing more. . ._

* * *

He leapt up into the window ledge and silently entered his room. The exceeds were asleep upon their beds and Rogue mumbled gently. He was undetected.

He lay the books out before him, and turned the pages in the book he had been searching through before. He had seen something, about constellations.

He turned pages after pages. . .and then, there it was.

He peeled the book open wide and let it lay upon the floor in the moonlight.

His eyes widened.

Celestial Dragons layered the pages. Marked as **Legends**

They were not proven.

He sat back to think before opening another book and shuffling through the pages.

"_One will discover the truth, one will die, and one will be the killer. " _The words inscribed the top of the page above the constellations. He sighed.

This was confusing.

He stumbled across rituals and sacred duties of different stages of mages.

The Erne was the highest and a forbidden rare mage.

Those insignias matched almost exactly.

But there were stages to being an Erne. Sting theorized. If Lucy was a mage, she was just in the beginning. Her magic would double and then triple. She would unleash the unknown spirits and perhaps support them long enough so they would not have to return to the spirit world.

He yawned and his blonde hair fell in his eyes.

It was late.

The dawn peered up from above the edge and Sting pushed the books within the nightstand and quietly crawled into bed. He had barely an hour to rest. Hopefully he would not be battling today.

But he would like to find what Lucy found in Natsu.

So far, he smelt Natsu all over Lucy's aroma, and it bothered him.

Was he jealous?

He snorted and rolled over and pulled the blankets over his head.

_Never._

* * *

"_Loki!" Lucy shouted, waving her arms about within the peacefulness of her dreams. "Sting has the books! He'll find out who I am!" She squeaked, nearly tripping over the turned up cobblestones. Cobblestones?_

_Then, Loki's head turned about. His face was distorted. "Who cares anymoreee?" the spirit whined and Lucy stepped back. _

"_what's wrong with you Loki?" She questioned and tripped over the stones. She fell upon her back. Her keys weren't there!  
More spirits crowded around her, whispering. Their faces were black as night, chanting her name, like a spell._

"_Lucy .. " They whispered, over and over again. _

"_This is a dream. ." she whispered quietly behind her hands as Loki's cold, dead, fingers brushed against her cheek and stroked her hair. _

"_It's a dream. ." She whispered again, Virgo peered forward with limp black eyes. _

_Lucy let out a scream and closed her eyes and then something marvelous happened. _

_A thin beam of white light appeared in the darkness._

_Sniffling, she looked upwards._

_A small snake spiralled outwards from the opening of light, and blossomed into that of a glorious white beast. It's body hung like a spring and it's talons gripped the earth. Scales shimmered like the sun itself and it let out a furious roar and breathed it's beautiful fire. _

_Everything the fire touched, erupted into life. _

_The black surroundings filtered into beautiful trees and grass. The spirits moaned in horror and then paraded in delight as their misery was removed from their happy beings. _

_And then the dragon silenced it's breath and knelt it's head._

_It was proud creature, and merely eyed Lucy with it's marble eyes. _

_Those blue eyes looked so familiar to her. _

_Greatfully, Lucy brushed away her tears. _

_And slowly she reached out to touch the dragon's snout as it bent it's head toward her. _

_The beast grunted when her fingers brushed it's scaley complexion._

_And soon, it melted under her touch. A faint burst of light rained from where the beast had stood and send blinding light around the dream. Lucy covered her eyes to hide her from the light. _

_And when it faded away. She could only stare in shock._

_Sting lay against the grass, draped in white, asleep. _

"_What .. ." She whispered and reached out to touch him._

_He looked exhausted an-_

* * *

_**Beep Beep Beep**_

"_Time to get up Lucy!" _Erza shouted!

* * *

Thankyou for reading! Be sure to post a comment if you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews

are often the things that remind me to come back and write :)

Thankyou again!


	6. Help him Lucy!

**Thank you for all the fantastic reviews, favorites, and followers! It means a lot to me!**

**I'm motivated more than ever to continue writing. **

**Thanks once again ,and enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

Sting arose slowly from his desperate sleep. The book of _Legends _upon his chest. The curtains and windows had already been opened, and he cracked his right eye open to see a figure standing over him. Rogue silently stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

"you snuck out last night. . .for a book?" He questioned, his right eyebrow raised in question, or either judging Sting for his stupidity.

"Not just a _book. _It's interesting." He snapped and folded the book up and placed it beside him. Sting pushed the heavy covers back from his sprawled out rest and stood up beside Rogue. Lector eyed him warily from across the room.

"If master would have caught you, we would have all been in trouble." Rogue stated and glanced toward the pile of books near his headstand.

_Celestial _caught his eye.

"Why on earth are you reading about Celestial spirits anyway. ..'

"I didn't know he could read." Lector snorted and Sting shouted in response.

"I can!" His brow twitched and he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"oh." Rogue thought and then pulled his black robe over his shoulders. He fastened the strap and tightened his belt.

Then he smirked to himself.

"It's about that girl isn't it?" He questioned.

Sting flushed. "W-what girl?" He snapped and marched over to the closet to grab clean clothes. His side stinging all the way.

"Your bandages are loose." Fro pointed and rubbed at his cute little face. Rogue snickered.

"Shut up!" Sting slammed the door to the bathroom and immediately cranked the dial for the shower. He grumbled to himself and removed his clothes from his body and winced at the bandages. The mirror was starting to fog up.

Slowly, Sting looked up.

He looked awful. Black circles were under his eyes and his hair was disheveled. His bandages hung loose and revealed his tattered skin on his ribcage and shoulder. Sting gently touched his wounds and turned to get into the shower.

The water was cold and calmed his inflamed skin.

He let it caress him and dance about within his hair.

He smelt of blood, sweat, and an unfamiliar scent.

_Lucy. _

His mind wandered for a moment, and he gazed toward the empty white wall of the shower before him and closed his eyes.

_Is it true? _

_Those books he had read. They seemed so. .familiar. He remembered the dream where he had been able to blast away her enemies with a single breath of his magic. And she could only stare at him in shock. What was wrong with him? _

He rested his hand against the wall of the shower, his heart trembled in confusion.

_He had been a dragon. _

_And yet, he had not felt anger toward Lucy. Only loyalty and the overcoming feeling to protect her! So different than how he felt just a few days ago. _

He was exhausted. Sting let himself fall to his knees slowly and sit upon the ground. The water tapped his shoulders and he closed his eyes.

He felt sick.

But he had to get up. He had to compete.

Unwillingly he turned the water off and crawled out of the shower. His stomach lurched and he managed to stand up and look to the mirror. He was paler than a ghost. And his wounds were violently yellow and red. The healing magic must not have worked. Or Minerva's magic was just. . .too strong for the healer woman.

He leaned against the door and struggled to pull on some clothes without falling.

_Constellations.  
_"_Constellations. . ." He whispered and the room tilted sideways. His head throbbed and he managed to turn the door handle. _

"_I'm a constellation. . ." His voice sounded far away and he collapsed to the ground. His heartbeat was loud in his ears._

* * *

Rogue rushed to his side with Lector and Fro. The competition was going to begin in just a few hours. He needed to get better or he would lose his position in the guild.

_Rogue pushed him into bed and felt his head with the back of his hand. He was on fire. He had the slightest thought that the Celestial girl would know what was going on. _

"Lector, go get the healing woman."

_The cat nodded and flew off, the other members of the guild laughing downstairs and clinking glasses. Fro stayed beside Sting, cuddled against his arm. _

_Rogue peered over at the books one last time and then sighed. He couldn't believe he was going to do this. "I'm going to get the Fairy Tail girl." He told Fro quietly. _

"_She might know what to do." _

_He couldn't let anyone see him. He had to be night itself. His body stretched and faded away into the air around him. His eyes roaming as he leapt about within the open day, a black mist. _

_He had to help Sting. _

_His true friend. _

"_**We're not going to get kicked out, are we?" Fro had questioned him earlier. **_

_**Rogue shook his head. "I'll protect us." **_

_His eyes narrowed and he spotted the Fairytail inn, just ahead. Everyone seemed out and about for breakfast. The competition just within an hour. The strange fire breathing boy was out front sparring with the man with the ice. _

_Several others littered the steps, munching or simply drinking. His transparent figure slipped through the doors unnoticed amidst the laughter. His figure darted behind a nearby wall and peered around the guild. His heart leaped within his chest. _

_There she was. _

_The blonde woman. She stood with another, writing something down and buffing her keys with her other hand with a cloth. How could he get to her?_

_Then the blue haired woman she was with, stood up to speak with another tall male. _

_Gajeel. Rogue knew his name. _

_She didn't mind being alone, but sat by herself humming a delicate tune as she cleaned her keys. There was a peaceful smile upon her lips and her hair was pulled to the side in a messy ponytail. _

_And Rogue took a chance. _

_The black mist darted across the floor and rested neatly beside Lucy. He slipped his hand over her lips, and she dropped her key in surprise upon the table. His breath tickled the side of her face and he told her to be calm. _

"_Sting needs your help, he's ill." He whispered and pulled away his hand. She breathed again and looked over to his transparent figure. _

"_Where is he?" she asked, and picked up her key to continue shining it. The others walked around her, unknowingly of the intruder. _

"_Sabertooth guild. I can take you there." The voice whispered. She glanced toward the black figure as it shimmered and danced toward the exit. It strayed to the shadows, and away from the dragon slayers. The person knew he would be detected by scent. _

She followed him, and wondered to herself what she could possibly do to help Sting. She wasn't a healer. But, she might as well try to help.

"Hey Lucy! Where are you going!" Natsu shouted and charged beside her as soon as she exited the guild.

The shadow danced ahead as Natsu began to sniff the air around her, but then realized the danger was gone.

"I'm just going into town!" She shrugged her shoulders and met his eyes.

"Can I come with you?" He asked, Gray shook his fist.

"What about our fight, Flame Brain!" His blue eyes narrowed competitively.

Natsu growled back and then returned his gaze to Lucy. A thin smile crossed his lips and he playfully touched her shoulder. "I don't want anyone from Sabertooth or Raventail takin' you." He sighed and Lucy silenced his worries. "Don't worry Natsu. . .I'm stronger now, remember?" He smiled and nodded his head.

"Alright, don't take too long! I wanna spar with you when you get back!"

"Aye!" She shouted and accepted the challenge.

"I'll be back!" She waved over her shoulder and ran after the shadow as it jumped ahead of her.

* * *

"S-So. . . what's your name . . a-anyway!" She called out after the stranger as she followed it. Her breathing hitched. The shadow slowed its pace and turned toward the building.

_Sabertooth. . ._

_She was entering the belly of the beast. _

Slowly, the shadow moved beside her and reformatted into a human figure and then into a man. His bored eyes watched her, and his windblown black locks framed his face.

_He's beautiful. _

She glanced behind him toward the cracked door.

"My name is Rogue." He mumbled and motioned toward the door.

"I'm Lucy." She managed to say and followed after him.

Thankfully they were on the first floor so he could easily bring Lucy in without being detected by the other Sabertooth members.

Fro gazed toward the girl as she entered.  
"Lucy-sama." Rogue tilted his head and motioned toward the bed.

"What can you do to help him?"

She wandered toward Sting. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were shut in pain.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked Sting, she didn't know what to do.

He turned his head the other way.

"Minerva." He whispered and pulled the blanket away from Sting's body.

She winced at the sight of his wounds.

Slowly she reached out her finger to trace where they layered his skin.

"Why'd she do this to him?" She could hardly say.

She met Rogue's eyes once more.

"Because he lost."

Her lips opened to say something, but the words didn't come out.

"B-but. . that's no reason to hurt someone!" She stuttered.

"Sabertooth is very different than FairyTail." he sat beside Sting's bed and warily eyed the door. Listening to the ruckus in the guild.

"We are the elite."

She lowered her eyes and noticed the book beside Sting's head.

_The legends. _

"Why was he reading this?" She opened to the page.

"You tell me." Rogue stated and shrugged off his cloak. His skin was so pale and delicate. Untouched from the sun.

She couldn't help but stare, and then returned her gaze to Sting.

He was handsome. In his own little way.

The way he slept, he looked peaceful and harmless. So different from the way he was when she had first met him. But, people could change.

But they also couldn't. She could not let her guard down, even in times like this.

She was in Sabertooth's guild.

And here, she was prey if caught.

All of a sudden Sting started struggling within his sleep. His fingertips twitched and he mumbled about and shook his head.

"mhhh Cele-" He muttered and cracked open just his right eye.

Lucy didn't know how to react and just stood, mirroring his reflection.

He gazed toward her and lowered his hand with a simple groan.

He did not say anything but just watched to see what she would do.

It was obvious that he was holding in the majority of his pain.

With a deep breath Lucy began to look over his body.

She familiarized herself with his chest and the wounds in contained.

Sting's eyes flickered to Rogue, who humbly sat watching curiously.

"_I want to help Sting. I really do" a voice whispered in the back of her mind._

"_But what can I do? I'm not a healer." _

_My hands. They don't work like that. I'm just a Celestial mage. . ._

_no. . .a Celestial Erne. The term sounded sweet on her tongue, like honey._

_I could try something. _

_I just. . .can I?_

_He's in so much pain. . I could. . I wonder. . _

She gazed once more toward Sting and decided she would try something. Perhaps, her touch would heal him internally. Gently, Lucy leaned forwards and rested her lips against his forehead. Immediately both of their faces flushed, but something exquisite happened.

The gold liquid magic twirled beneath his skin and darted toward his wounds. It swirled about before seemingly absorbing the injuries and leaving just his olive skin behind. A pale mark erupted into his skin, small and golden. Similar to Lucy's. But it appeared as though he had never been injured.

His breath hitched and returned to it's gentle,slow pace.

"L-Lucy. . " He whispered and held out his hand to hers.

His heart beat heavily in his chest. Lucy grudgingly gave up her hand to him.

Rogue and Fro could hardly contain their astonishment.

"Sting I-" She started to say just as Lector came through the door with the healing woman.

"EH A FAIRY TAIL MAGE!" He shouted and pointed toward her. All of the chairs were pushed back in the room over and Lucy took that as her cue to bolt for the door in the direction of her guild.

* * *

"FAIRY TAIL MAGE?WHERE?'' They began shouting and darting toward Sting's room. Sting narrowed his eyes toward Lector. And Lector wandered off toward Fro.

"Where is it?" They chorused.

Rogue chuckled to himself as Sting began to rise and slowly wander toward the window.

"looks like you have a new mark, Sting." Rogue pointed out.

"eh?" true enough the Celestial mark that had tainted Lucy's face, now was tacked into his skin.

"I wonder what Master will think of that. . ." Rogue whispered as Lector and Fro pushed each other around.

"He won't." Sting stated and pulled his jacket over his shoulders with a smirk.

"Still, I wonder what Minerva did to me that made me so ill." He mumbled and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Probably just the internal effects of you running around in the middle of the night with fresh injuries." Rogue sighed and stood up.

The games would be beginning soon, and hopefully Sting would not be competing. Even if he was, he could give away the new symbol that Lucy had placed unknowingly upon his skin. But the mark did fade away. . .when magic was not being used.

"Lucy's lit up only when she summoned spirits." Sting muttered, watching several of the civilians run about upon the street with little toys before the games began.

"will mine?"

Rogue shrugged his shoulders and headed toward the door.

"we should probably get going."

"Alright." Sting followed him, and joined the members of Sabertooth as they headed toward the stadium.

* * *

"Aye! Did you have fun Lucy?" Natsu shouted out to her as she ran back toward the guild. He questioned her appearance, but assumed that since it was hot out that that was the reason she was so disheveled.

"y-yes! I got everything I needed."

Natsu looked at her empty hands.

"I-It was food! Yes, I ate all the food!" She laughed and Happy appeared.

"Fatty."

She glared at the cat.

"You're not one to talk!"

"everyone's going to the games." Natsu sighed and pushed Grey with his foot. Lucy shrieked. "What did you do to Grey?!"

"oh. . .I beat him a while ago."

"So you just leave him on the ground?!"

". . yeah."

Lucy sighed and picked up Grey's feet in her hands. "you take his shoulders, we have to get to the games."

"we'll have to reschedule that spar."

Lucy smirked. "why not."

"She's from Fairy Tail?" A few people dared to whisper in the audience as Erza defeated each and every monster in Pandemonium. Her swords blazed and her eyes could slay with a single glance. She was both beautiful and dangerous at the same time.

Sabertooth could hardly keep their jaws latched shut.

After Erza's amazing performance, the other's had to test their power levels by using their best attacks to strike the bell.

Obra oddly enough, scored last.

Lucy's suspicions were raised.

"That's not possible. . ." She whispered and crossed her arms. Across from the stadium she could identify Sting and Rogue. A smile past her lips. Then, a furious woman caught her glance. A dash of pain caught her forehead.

"owch. . " She whispered and studied the woman out of the corner of her eye.

She seemed to be talking to Sting, and not in a gentle manner.

Was she the one whom had hurt him?

Lucy felt a flare of frustration pass her and the urge to crush this woman.

* * *

_In time. . she would. . .she would. ._

_That night, she dreamt. She dreamt of stars and the brilliant sun that sunk beneath the curtain of darkness. Like Sting and Rogue, opposites of a coin, but spiraled together forever. _

_She wore just a thin pale cloth around her body and misted through the air like silk. Her toes hardly touched the water, but caused small ripples to spiral off of her simple caresses. Her laugh was like sugar, sweet and gentle. _

_And she was happy. Talking to herself and watching her surroundings.  
When suddenly, she noticed him. _

_He stood off in the water, his pant legs soaked. He couldn't dance upon the water's brim like she could. _

_Curious, she waltzed toward the blonde haired boy. _

_He was young, like she was, but he seemed more mature. _

_He held in his hands, a broken picture frame._

"_Is this your family?" She questioned and reached for the picture._

_But he wouldn't let her have it and clutched the picture to his chest._

"_Yes! I'm not letting them go!" Tears welled in his eyes and he looked downwards. "They're still here. ."_

"_Why are you here? Without them?" She questioned and tilted her head._

_The boy could only look toward her in wonder._

"_I got lost."_

"_I'll help you." Lucy giggled, her pigtails drifted gently in the wind. And she offered her hand to the boy, and he took it. _

_Soon, the scenery melted into a new place. And Lucy realized that the boy was gone. _

_He had disappeared from her grasp. _

"_Sting-kun?" She questioned and looked about for him. _

_The sky was now an odd colour of pink and the water had transformed into lush green grass. _

"_Sting?" She asked again, her eyes frantic as she looked for him. _

"_Lucy." He responded easily, and she turned to face him._

_He was back to normal._

_She looked at her hands._

_So was she._

_What was that before? _

"_What is this mark you've put on me?" He mumbled and motioned to his side._

_The mark glittered a brilliant gold when she looked to it._

_She shrugged her shoulders. _

"_I don't know."_

"_how do you not know! You put it on me!" Sting sighed and placed his hands within his pockets. _

"_Thank You though, for today." He glanced upwards while he said it, his cheeks a light pink. _

"_n-no problem." Lucy smiled and tilted her head. _

"_Anything for a friend."_

"_Friend?" Sting questioned and looked out of the corner of his eye at her. _

"_Isn't that what we are?" She sighed and knelt down on the ground._

_He stayed silent and moved toward her side. _

"_I'm fine with it." _

_She jerked her head toward him._

_He was?_

"_So. . .we're friends?" _

_He nodded his head and lay upon his back in the grass. She did the same._

"_What if I want to be more than friends?" He whispered, and turned his head to look at her. His blue eyes watching her movements. _

"_Perhaps in the future." She shrugged and a weird shape cloud floated by. _

"_looks like a horse shoe." She mumbled, tracing the air with her finger._

_Then he grabbed her outstretched hand. _

"_gotcha."_

"_S-Sting. Lemme go!" She growled, and suddenly, Sting's mark flared. A thin jolt of pain wracked his body and he dropped her hand. "ow what was that for?" He growled and sat up on one arm_

"_I don't know."_

"_stop saying that!" He snapped and rubbed at the mark on his stomach. It was a brilliant red and was beginning to fade back to gold. _

"_Sting. . ." She whispered and sat up as well. _

"_What?"_

"_I think. . you're. . ."_

"_The constellations in the book. One was of the white dragon." Sting sighed and rubbed his face. _

"_Do you think that. ." He directed his eyes toward her._

"_Oh no. . . you can't be." he growled and pinned her to the ground with just one of his hands. _

"_I am not a Celestial spirit."_

"_You're not!" Lucy protested and pushed at his hand. A jolt of pain shot through his stomach, but he ignored it. _

"_Sting you're hurting me!" _

"_I'm not a celestial spirit!"_

"_I don't know what you are!" She shouted and squeaked out as his hand pushed against her ribs._

"_Well you obviously are controlling me right now. Just look what's going on. This thing you have on me, it's going nuts!" Jolts of pain hit his body one after the other, slowly lowering his power over her. _

_She sat up once she had been freed, her eyes narrowing. _

"_Violence is not the way to think, Sting." She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. _

"_come here." _

_She lowered her face to his and touched her forehead to his warm one. _

_She thought slowly and gently pulled them into the Celestial world. _

_**Sting was merely walking about as though he was a tourist. **_

_**Loki was there to greet him with a confused look toward the stranger. **_

"_**who is he?" **_

"_**Loki this is Sting. . .I suspect something is going on with the mark that just appeared on him." **_

_**Loki's eyes glanced toward the mark. **_

"_**I have no idea what to tell you." **_

"_**isn't there something you can tell us?" **_

"_**sorry. . I cannot, he has to go." Loki growled, and Lucy pulled them away from the Celestial world. **_

"_What does that book say?" She questioned, glancing toward Sting._

"_I don't know. . .I didn't get a chance to read it thoroughly."_

"_well read it. And then we'll talk."  
Lucy decided, and stood up to walk away from him._

"_Lucy!" _

"_Good night Sting." She whispered._

* * *

And the dream faded away.


	7. Celestial Knights!

I apologize for the late update, I've been busy with starting college and finishing high school. Don't worry, everything is going fantastic! This chapter is a warmup for the next one, but it was fun to write. Enjoy!

* * *

"What is Laxus doing out there?" Master screeched and tore his hair with his fingers. The first master dangling her feet over the edge and watching the battle intently. From the viewer's perspective it appeared that Laxus was merely standing beside his opponent. No fighting was progressing, but yet he hardly moved.

"_Obra. . "_ Lucy whispered, remembering how they had played dirty in this competition more than once. Perhaps he had something to do with it.

The guild stared down at the empty arena, the audience mumbling amongst themselves.

_This isn't right. . ._

The Raven Tail guild stood watching down as well, their eyes never moving. Which Lucy found odd in itself. Her eyes stumbled across Flare, who. . didn't seem to be moving. . . something was off.

This wasn't right.

Then suddenly, Laxus moved and struck his competitor before they once more were frozen. A gasp went through the audience.

"It's an illusion.. . " The first master whispered. And after a long growl a plume of dust whipped up into the air, blocking their vision of the field. Everyone started shouting as the particles cleared, revealing Laxus barely standing and a group of people around him.

Raven Tail's members! The holograms above faded from where the guild members had been standing.

Laxus had beat them.

The announcers looked shocked.

"Ehhhhhhhhhh?!" They chorused and stammered to come up with a solution.

Raven Tail would finally get what they deserved.

"Raven Tail is disqualified for breaking the combat rules!" They shouted and the audience went wild.

Fairy Tail was awarded points and the guild broke out cheering! Laxus smiled and raised his hand in the fairy tail symbol and everyone began raising their hands up.

The audience chorused for Fairy Tail, they were gaining on the others. They would be the number one guild in Fiore again!

But Lucy felt anguish. . . the need for revenge. Although Laxus had defeated Flare for her. She still couldn't get the thought out of her head.

"_blondieeeeeeeee just stay down." Her voice cackled._

Lucy shook her head. She just needed to stay calm.

"Lucy. . are you alright?" Natsu questioned and she snapped her head up to look toward him. 'yeah. ." She answered and forced a smile.

When she turned her head to look downwards, a wicked smile twisted across her lips.

A chance.

A chance to get revenge.

Her shoulders shook as she laughed quietly, her brown eyes watching as Laxus held his hands outwards as though to embrace the applause of the crowd.

To cover her amusement, she began to clap.

She would get that wench.

* * *

Flare scooted along the alleyway in her crooked style of walking. Her hair was tangled and a few bruises and gashes lay about her arms, but were unable to be seen in the shadows of the night. Windows lay open above her and cast dim rays below to light her way.

"Stupid. . ." Whispered the redhead and covered her elbows with her hands.

Her footsteps clopped and she shrunk against herself. It was cold tonight.

The games were the final straw, and the guild was disbanded.

She took the hit for that one.

She giggled to herself quietly and reached the end of the alley and sat down. She had no where to go. Well, for tonight anyways. So she would get up in the morning and get in search for something else for her to do for lodgings. Money. Food. . .necessities. She shivered and pressed her back against the brick wall. A piece of newspaper dusted against the ground and she pulled her knees up to her chest.

She let her eyes slowly close but .. a sound caught her attention.

Gently, she looked upwards.

A figure stood in the gathering mist of the night. It stood at the end of the alleyway. It was tall and loomed in the darkness. And it moved. Slow at first. The armor clinking together. Heavy. Like a giant's footsteps. Flare slunk down. She was tired after today's battle. And she just wanted to hide. The sound of metal was dragged from its sheath and finally the figure came into light.

"Blondieeee?" Flare whispered and stood up to meet the female.

But there was no recognition in her eyes. Just empty, brown, irises. She pointed her key directly toward her and a faint glow emerged from her body. She glittered in the night and her aura grew stronger and stronger. Mirages of her spirits slowly crept to her side and glowered down at Flare as the wind around them picked up.

"Lucy?" Flare shouted out and held her hair from her eyes. She was panicked.

And a force tore through Flare's body. An invisible power, the equivalent to a sword a thousand times over.

And everything stopped.

There was silence as Flare fell to the ground. She wheezed and gagged as blood danced across her tastebuds.

And then she felt a foot on her back, smashing her into the concrete.

"Stay down." Lucy hissed. Flare gasped at her words that she had said earlier in the tournament.

She heard the noise of a blade being drawn.

"What if I take away your magic?" She questioned quietly.

Lucy reached down to snag Flare's hair up into the air.

"No!" Flare shouted and flailed about on the ground. Silent filled the air as Lucy swung her blade and removed her hair from her head.

"No!" Flare shouted again, a sob bursting from her lips.

With a final kick to her side that sent her into tears, Lucy turned to leave. But with a final glance backward.

She thought to herself.

_Revenge. . is bitter sweet._

* * *

Sting paged through the book again. Following Lucy's instructions.

"You're reading?" Rogue snickered and untucked his collar and began undoing the buttons.

"I have to." Sting muttered and ran his finger over the detailed drawing. It depicted a woman in the center of the page with a key laced into her chest where her heart would be.

He tilted his head.

"You don't have to." Rogue sighed. He was still in the dark about everything that had just happened. Last he had known, Lucy had healed Sting and left him woundless. But a mysterious insignia now was upon his side.

He turned another page and ignored Rogue.

His curiosity was killing him, but the problem was, no one knew what was going on. It was a mystery.

_Hold on. _

He stared at the illustration.

There were three people on the bottom and the same drawing of the girl as before. His eyes darted toward the bottom of the page.

_**Celestial Knights.**_

The inscription was scrawled in a messy hand. The page was old and yellowed and appeared as though it was going to fall apart. He ran his hand over the drawing again and closed the book. He pulled the covers up to his chin and tried to force himself to sleep.

"What are you doing Sting?" Rogue questioned.

His eyes narrowed.

What was wrong with him.

"Sleeping." He snapped and turned over to place a pillow over his head to block out Rogue.

"It's only six o'clock."

"So, I'm tired."

"eh?"

"Shut up."

* * *

"You kidnapped that girl!" The king shouted and hunted after the general. His pointed nose stood out from his face as he narrowed his eyes.

"It is merely the princess's orders." He turned his head and continued to walk away.

"It's for the kingdom's well being."

"Commander!" The King stamped his scepter against the ground and lowered his voice.

"Do not let this get out of hand."

He nodded his head but continued to walk ahead.

His cape swished around his ankles and he turned the corner.

"we just need a celestial mage." His voice faded out into his surroundings.

". . . Lucy."

* * *

She awoke from her dreams with a sharp intake of breath. Her hands. . .they felt. . wet. Slowly she crawled out of bed and rubbed at her head with her fingertips. She just wanted to sleep. That was all. The others lay asleep around her and the moonlight washed the room in a gentle white hue. She moved slowly across the ground toward the window and pushed it open. Lucy crept out quietly into the balcony.

And that was when she noticed.

That her hands were stained with red.

She glanced up and a glimmering Loki met her eyes.

He slowly appeared into the real world and reached out to her with a comforting smile.

"Lucy. . ." he whispered and glanced into the room where the others lay asleep.

"I've found something. . .the Celestial King." His voice slipped into her ears and she immediately stood in shock. The King had returned?

She closed her eyes and felt the key opening the door to the Celestial world. Her mind danced alongside the fluffy clouds and the golden opens that surrounded the place around her in hues of purple and dark blue.

The King sat upon his throne and watched her as her spirit moved closer to him and she looked up to capture his eyes.

"Lucy!" His voice sounded through the open air. Her eyes flicked from Loki back to the King.

"Your majesty." She responded with a nod of her head.

"I have heard you have news of my. . situation."

He slowly moved his hand to the left with great power and force.

His index finger pointed beyond the gates and into the unknown.

"the answers you seek lay far beyond the Gates and into the surroundings." His voice boomed and he lowered his head.

"I cannot tell you what you must discover on your own!" He announced and turned his head in disinterest.

"Leave me." he commanded and Lucy took that as her cue to go.

"Thank You your majesty." She quickly managed to say and began to stalk off in that direction.

"Lucy!" Loki followed behind her and hardly could keep up with her pace.

"Slow down would you?" He grabbed her arm and turned her about once they were away from the sight.

"Do you even know what's out there?"

His cheeks were slightly flushed and his glasses hung limply from the bridge of his nose. But his brow creased in a way that indicated he was worried for her.

"It's the 'unknown'" She motioned with her fingertips in quotation marks.

"of course I don't know."

"Well at least let me come with you." He walked beside her as the gentle purple clouds and stars faded away into darker plainer shades.

"of course." She responded, keeping her eyes peeled.

"I'm just curious as to how far we have to search before we can find it."

"What are we even looking for?" She questioned and tightened the ponytail within her hair.

"I'm guessin-" Loki growled as he encountered a barrier that forced him backwards.

"Lucy?" He questioned and raised his hands up against the invisible wall in confusion.

"What is this?"

Lucy passed through the wall to go to his side and soon realized that it was a barrier Celestial spirits could not pass through. Loki sighed and backed away from the wall.

"I guess.. . you're on your own." He mumbled sadly and kicked at the ground with his foot.

"At least. ..call that Sting guy to help you or something." He sulked and met her eyes.

"Will you be okay without Lucy?" He spoke up and searched her eyes.

She smiled faintly.

"I'll come back in one piece." She promised and slowly closed her eyes to call Sting from where ever he was. . she would be powerless in a place like this.

For a brief moment she thought of calling Natsu. . but then decided that he was too far away from the matter.

This was between Celestial spirits, mages, and people involving them. Not a fire mage.

She thought slow and hard and extended her mind to his.

He was asleep.. .

* * *

"_Sting. . ." her voice crawled into his mind. He slowly woke and sat up within his dream to look at her figure in the darkness. She stood, appearing younger than usual as though she was within her middle years of high school. Perhaps he was the same. He looked down at his hands to see they had shrunk. _

_Yep._

"_What do you need, Lucy?" He questioned and rubbed at his eyes to wake himself. "I've found something." She tilted her head._

"_That might explain everything." _

_He sighed and moved closer to her with a nod of his head._

"_Fine. Lead the way." _

_He lowered his body down to her so she could simply reach up and touch his forehead. And she brought him with her into the Celestial World._

* * *

Sting shook his head and glanced down at what he was wearing. The surroundings this time were different than when he had came last time. His clothing was a simple blue shirt that buttoned in the front with brass accessories and plain pants. Lucy's attire was more extravagant and paired with her armor.

She glanced to him and narrowed her eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that. This is serious."

He pouted and looked away toward the orange haired boy that stood helplessly behind a pale wall. He sniffed. The boy smelt weird to him. Was he the same one from before?

"take care of Lucy." Loki told him, his eyes narrowed.

"I'll kill you if you don't."

Sting snorted.

"You?"

"Stop fighting." Lucy snapped and started walking ahead.

"Where are we even going?" He questioned and lowered his hands into his pockets.

"Into the outlands of the Celestial World." She stated and looked back at him.

"The Celestial King said we would find answers out here."  
'Ah." _of course he did._

They wandered. The terrain roughened into upturned stones and roots littered the path. Odd tree-like formations shifted every which way above them and moved their grey limbs within the nonexistent wind.

Lucy stiffened.

Up ahead she noticed the path ended, and the sky just lay beneath them. And orange, empty sky, all around the stones. The stones? They emerged from under the trees into an open field like surrounding that dropped off. The scraps of ruins lay in front of them.

"Look at that. . ." Sting mumbled and wandered just a little closer.

A pebble was kicked across the ground and scuttled off the edge into the open sky below. Lucy peered over the edge.

"oh geez"

"check it out." Sting called out. Lucy turned his way.

On the one side of the stone lay a few stenciled engravings of an illustration.

"Part of that was in the book." He mumbled and looked around.

"look at this?" Lucy turned about to face another stone.

"In accordance to the legend, a Celestial Erne will arise in time of peril and summon three Celestial knights to accommodate her power and protect the citizens.

She glanced at Sting.

"Celestial Knights?"

He smirked.

"I like that title."

"so. ..is that what you are?"

"I guess so." They sat in silence before a soft scratching noise caught their attention.

"What the hell!" Sting shouted as a pair of fangs dug into his ankle. Small black creatures spiraled up from the rocks with hungry mouths. They hissed and corralled Lucy and Sting into the center of the stones.

"Um. .that wasn't in my job requirement." Sting lowered his hands to the ground and a few bolts of lightening blocked away a few creatures. But the magic bounced from them.

"it doesn't work in his section of the Celestial world!"

"we have to go back!" Lucy shouted and pressed her head to his just as the creatures leapt to finish the job.

They disappeared into the dream once more.


	8. A Date With Sting?

So sorry for the delayed story. I've been super busy with College and everything. But nevertheless, thank you for supporting this story and continuing to read it! You all encourage me so much, I'm grateful to you! Thank you again! -Jackie

* * *

"LUCY!" Sting awoke from his dream quickly. His chest heaved heavily and he glanced around the room rapidly. When he noticed that Rogue and the exceeds were watching him with smirks upon their faces .

"So when are you going to tell us what's going on?" Rogue questioned and crossed his arms bluntly from the opposite side of the room. Even Lector looked a little frustrated. Sting peered toward the book that lie beside his leg under the blankets and when he reached down to pick it up; he noticed the fang marks that lacerated his ankle from the creature. He looked up once more and then began to tell them about everything.

* * *

Lucy brushed her hair, slowly but surely. The other girls watching her carefully. "Is everything okay Lucy?" Erza questioned as she clicked the buttons onto her uniform in place. Wendy twirled her ribbons skillfully into her hair and appeared as though she wanted to ask the same question. Yukino had arrived at their guild last night, requesting that she stay with Fairy tail after the brutality she had faced in Sabertooth. And Lucy could not believe that Sting would do something like that to her? Or perhaps it was just their master? She did not know. And so she remained silent about the whole ordeal.

"Nothing. .. I'm just happy the games were postponed for a day." She smiled and glanced back into the mirror to carefully apply her mascara. The air was heavy with stress and the smell of perfume.

"Me too!" Wendy squeaked and Carla busted into the conversation. "Carla and I are going to go check out the sights of the Kingdom!" Carla held a brochure within her right hand and her whiskers were astray from sleep.

"eh? Tourism?" Lucy blinked. Did the kingdom really have that many sights to see?

"What are you doing today Lucy?" Erza questioned. Perhaps she wanted a sparring match?  
"I don't know yet." She smiled and stood up and peered toward the window. "I might go visit with some of the other guild members. She headed toward the door after slipping on her shoes and the others followed her out. Erza locked the inn door behind them.

"It's so beautiful out!" Lucy placed her hands behind her head and looked up to the sun as it graced her skin. "Lucy!" Everyone was calling her name a lot lately.

She turned around to see Natsu charging in her direction. "Oh hey Natsu." She mumbled and barred a smile upon her lips. "What are you going to do today, Lucy?" He questioned. He also held a brochure within his hands.

"I'm just walking around." She protested when he grabbed her arm and pointed toward the 'Castle of Cheese' upon the brochure. "oh oh want to go there with me?" He questioned. He looked like a three year old. "Natsu!" She yanked her arm away and looked the opposite way. "I said I'm going to be doing something else other than touring." "But you. .." He lowered his eyes. "What's wrong Lucy?" He questioned with a frown.

"You never want to be around me anymore." Lucy met his gaze and forced a little smile. "It's not that. .. I've just got a lot of things going on lately." She sighed and moved ahead of him.

"Everything will be back to normal soon."

* * *

She ran her fingers through her hair with a sigh. Natsu had been more and more persistent lately. Perhaps he knew about Sting . . . and then again. . .maybe he didn't.

After yesterday, she just wanted Sting to see her as who she really was. Without all this Celestial Knight stuff invading their relationship. She just wanted to see who he really was. Was that much to ask for?

She approached the guild and gently rapped on the window to the apartment that Sting and Rogue were occupying. The glass slowly slid open and a dark figure met her eyes. "Come in Lucy." His voice sighed. Rogue? She moved through the doors and was greeted by darkness. She fumbled around for a light switch and when she flicked it on. The boys screamed in agony and covered their eyes.

"Why are you guys still in bed it's noon!" She chorused as her eyes adjusted to the brightness.

"I've been explaining!" Sting protested and stood up. His chest was uncovered and Lucy looked away in embarrassment. "put some clothes on." She snapped and closed her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed. He -sighed and yanked a T-shirt over his shoulders and sat down upon his bed.

"What are you here for Lucy?" He questioned. Rogue was equally confused and mirrored his expressions.

"Well. . .the games were canceled for today. . .and I was wondering. . .if you wanted to hang out." She mumbled and fumbled with her bracelet upon her wrist. Sting looked surprised.

"ah sure." He glanced toward Rogue . . .That smirk. . .

"I was just explaining to Rogue. . .everything that's been going on." He muttered and reached over for his comb to begin straightening out the tangled mess of locks.

"You did?" She questioned and immediately looked toward Rogue. Rogue just looked back toward her. "I only have one question, if this is all true." He blinked and looked toward his little exceed.

"If this is really going to happen, who are the other two knights in your _legend?" _The sarcasm was thick at the end of his words. She narrowed her eyes. As if she would know.

"I guess whoever else bares the insignia by the time this is over." She shrugged her shoulders and slowly opened the brochure Wendy had placed within her hand. Numerous cafes lay across the page and she began to browse. Even she was touring . . . exactly what she said she wouldn't do. . .

"Just let me change real quick." Sting muttered and disappeared into the bathroom with a flick of the lights. And she and Rogue were left alone.

"Do you think I will be one?" Rogue questioned and tilted his head. For the first time, Lucy realized how close Rogue had become to her. He was just a few feet away now. His eyes were persistent.

"I can't say. . ." She responded, her eyes were mute.

"You kissed Sting. . .and his insignia appeared." He mumbled with narrowed eyes. "would the same happen for me?"

She took a slight step back. "I can't say. . ." she repeated again her eyes widening. And it all happened to fast. He captured her hand and yanked her to him, curiosity peeling across his face. But instead of kissing her. . . he placed his lips to her fingers in a gentle gesture.

She let out a sigh of relief. Her fingertips glittered a pale yellow color where his lips had been and then resorted back to their original pale shade. She looked toward him again.

He stopped for a moment and thought it over. "I am?" He questioned. But no insignia appeared upon his body as far as he could tell. He let Lucy go from his grasp and sooner than not Sting emerged from the bathroom dressed casually. His shirt was a faded blue and he wore simple black pants and his normal shoes.

He stared for a moment. "Are you guys okay?"

They both nodded and looked away from each other. "Lucy." Sting caught her attention. His lips twirled into a smirk.

"Let's go to Harmony café." She smiled. She had been looking at that one the whole time on her brochure.

* * *

"It's this way!" Sting shouted and Lucy snatched the brochure out of his hands. "clearly it's to the left, can't you read?" She snapped and they both glowered at each other before bursting out in a chorus of laughter.

"We're almost there." Lucy whispered and pointed to the sign that showed the direction of the café.

Sting's heart fluttered in his chest for a moment when the thoughts went together in his head. _Lucy and him were on a date. _

He roughed up his hair within his fingertips and cleared his throat as to seem not bothered by anything.

"are you alright Sting?" She questioned, a look of concern on her face. He nodded his head and glanced down toward her hand as she walked ahead of him. _Just take her hand, you whimp! Do it! Do it!_

He sighed and grabbed her hand as fast as he could and looked the other way. Lucy looked surprised. "S-Sting?" She questioned and glanced down toward his heavy grasp.

She smiled faintly and squeezed her hand against his too.

Maybe he did like her after all and was trying not to show it.

"I'll take the Medium Sparkle Delight!" She ordered.

The waitress jotted down the order and flirtatiously leaned toward Sting. Lucy narrowed her eyes. But Sting didn't even seem to notice.

"uh.. . the Twinkle Berry Delight?" He questioned. The name sounded awful coming from his lips. His cheeks burned red in humiliation. Lucy stifled a laugh.

"Be right back!"

They sat in silence for a little bit before Sting snapped his straw in half accidentally and cussed. Lucy laughed. "Thanks for coming with me Sting. . ." She said after a little while. She smiled lightly as she swirled her coffee with her spoon. "It feels good to be able to talk to you without worrying about the Grand Magic Games."

He nodded his head and could not think of anything to say.

"I um. . .I wouldn't mind. Uh. . .doing this again." He managed to say and broke the half of his straw in half again.  
"dammit."

She covered her face.

"I feel safe when I'm around you." She mumbled under her breath as she watched the people move across the street below the café. "What was that?" He questioned and she flushed and stood up from her seat. "I um. . have to go get our food." She stumbled as she rose from her seat and scurried away. The bell dinged signifying the food was done and she moved forwards to retrieve it. What was she thinking? Saying stuff like that to Sting? She felt out of it. And strange. "Twinkle Berry Delight?" The man at the counter stated and she grabbed each plate within her hands.

What would she say to him when she got back? She gulped. Slowly she placed the food in front of Sting and placed her own plate in front of her settings. He eyed her. "What's wrong Lucy?" He questioned, picking up his fork. Why was his food. . twinkling? He poked it experimentally.

"I um. . ." She took a bite of her food.

"I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." She stated and took another bite to cut off the conversation.

"That creature that bit me last night?" He snickered. "I've still got the battle wound." He yanked up his ankle to show her.

Her vision tilted. "Eh?"

"That's gross." She complained before laughing and they continued to talk. Though the conversation began to fade out from her ears and she couldn't stop laughing.

His voice sounded miles away.

"Lucy?" He questioned, and her eyes became blurry.

"Eh, Lucy?" He urgently stood up and pulled on her arm. He touched her face. But she didn't respond to him. Was the food. .. tainted? He smelled deeply. He smelt. .. a magic of some sort. Lucy!

The other customers sitting around them became aware of the situation and began standing up. "Does anyone know healing magic?" One of them whispered. "What's going on?"

A bang caught his attention and he glanced upwards. A creature leered atop of the roof and peered down toward the pair. An annoying sound screeched from it's lips and it jumped down to land powerfully in front of Sting. It was large and seemingly made of some type of metal. "Give us the mage?" Several voices chorused at the same time.

Someone had tainted Lucy's food to steal her.

"Shut up you bastard." Sting growled and held up his hand to release his magic. The tourists scurried every which way to avoid the chaos.

"White dragon's breath!" Sting shouted and magic twirled from his lips. Forcing him backwards off the edge of the café railing. He landed upon the street, where tourists began to scream and flee. He hit the ground with Lucy safely within his arms. The monster, however, seemingly took no damage and seemed to take hardly no damage at all from his attack.

"What?" Sting whispered and prepared to fire again. "White Dragon's roar!" He leaned back and sent his magic toward the creature.

"reflection!" It screamed in sync as the magic bounced from its body and Sting could only stare in awe as it came whirling back to him. Lucy fell from his arms as he tumbled backwards against the concrete. It attacked him again and forced it's fist upon his body. "agh!" He could only say as it left him breathing hoarsely. It picked Lucy up by her torso and tossed her over it's shoulder.

"Mage!" It chorused creepily. "Lucy!" Sting whispered as his vision blinked. Her body hung nimbly. Weak and Frail. He failed her.

* * *

To be continue~


	9. The End is Here!

Hey all! Thanks for reading this recent update of my story! Just a heads up before you continue reading, you may want to familiarize yourself with Arcadias and Princess Heisi. Just so you know the characters I'm referring too. Thanks again for reading and feel free to comment if you're enjoying it! Comments make me more likely to write :) Have a good one! -Jackie

* * *

"Wake up." A thin cold voice stated in the darkness. "Wake up." Sting's eyelashes slowly fluttered open and his pupils adjusted to the brightness around him. He took in his surroundings. There was debris everywhere from the fight that had occurred. But Lucy! He sat up quickly and turned his head both ways. A woman with long red hair peered over him curiously and a sword was held at his throat shortly after. A pink haired man stood beside her with flames curling around him. Natsu. ..

"Where's Lucy!" Natsu shouted in his face as he yanked Sting up by his collar. "What have you done with her?" Sting blinked twice when he noticed that Natsu looked worried and tears were threatening to spill from his eyes. Did... Natsu love Lucy?

"Answer me or I'll smoke it out of you!" Sting managed to mumble out his answer.

"She was taken. . ."

"What was that?" Natsu hissed and gripped his collar tighter, nearly holding him up in the air. But Sting did not fight back. "It took her. . ." "What did?" Erza questioned and lowered her sword. She noticed the sincerity in his eyes . . .and horrible sadness. "A metal creature. . Took her away."

"And you couldn't protect her?" Natsu snarled and dropped Sting in distaste.

"Natsu." Erza snapped and curiously observed Sting. "If you're telling the truth . . .why would it have taken her?"

Sting slowly picked himself up off the ground and brushed off his shirt. "you tell me."

"I've been suspicious for a while. . ."Erza mumbled to herself and turned to look upwards toward the castle.

"I think they've taken her. . .have you found it suspicious that the games were canceled. "

Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"They're planning something. . .and the games were just to get us here."

"It's a trap." Sting whispered and looked hopefully at Erza. "Will we be able to get her back?"

"We'll die trying." Natsu growled, his fists shook as he looked up to the castle.

"Fairy Tail sticks together and never leaves anyone behind!"

* * *

Her eyes flicked open slowly. "Rise and shine. . ." A sickly sweet voice whispered. "The sun's out. . ." Lucy turned her head side to side and the room adjusted in her eyes. It was dark. . .around her. And her wrists they. . .they were stuck to something. It was cold. . .her heart jumped.

"wha. . .what's going on?" She groaned and began to look about accusingly. "What's going on!" She demanded, her voice gaining confidence. "where am I!"

Then it was quiet. Until. . that same annoying voice coiled up once more from the darkness. "I've been watching you. . .Lucy." He whispered, and she jerked in that direction.

"Who are you?" She questioned, her eyes narrowed toward the kidnapper. But all she could see was his outline. He was tall. . .and his armor glinted in the darkness.

"The Eclipse plan has been in progress for a long time since you have arrived. My master has commanded that in order to successfully remove Zeref from our lives. . .we must use your magic."

Lucy tilted her head In confusion and gently yanked on the restraints that held her hands in place against the wall. "What are you talking about!" She snapped, tugging once more.

And the stranger revealed himself from the darkness.

"Arcadias?" She squeaked and seemed taken aback. He did not seem to respond to her surprise but continued to speak.

"Before, we were going to use that Yukino girl. . .but well. . .she fell through like a sparrow to an arrow." He chuckled at his wittiness and turned to look her dead in the eye.

"July seventh will soon be upon us and the Eclipse plan must be put in progress. . .For that, we need you to open the gates"

"I don't even know what the Eclipse plan is!" Lucy shook her head and snapped her responses. "I would never use my celestial magic for kidnappers like you!"

At this, Arcadias merely snickered. "You won't really have a choice.. ."

"Guard the door." He commanded to two nearby soldiers who followed him out.

"Yes sir!" they saluted and closed the door behind them. Lucy was left in silence. She was still confused and hung her head in disappointment.

For a brief moment, Sting's laughing face flashed through her memory. She had made such a fool of herself, but it was fun. She remembered how he smiled and for once she did not have to act tough like she did around the others. .. she could just be herself.

She smiled lightly and gazed at the dusty stone ground. She wondered if he was worried about her. . .and if he would ever find her. Would her guild come after her?

For a moment, a dazzling plan trotted through her mind. Loki! She scuttled about and noticed that her keys were gone. So what! She could use her magic to get her out! "Loki, I summon thee!" She shouted, her smile wide. But nothing happened. .. "what!" She grumbled and repeated. "Loki, I summon thee!" A light flutter of silver magic flickered in the darkness and was gone once more. A magic field. . .she sighed.

She was stuck here with her thoughts

Would the Eclipse plan kill her. . .or simply just cause her to fade into dust and disappear? She had so many questions and was so confused. But all she could do for now was wait. Wait and see what would happen next.

Alone . . .in the dark.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, and the night was slowly creeping in over the quiet city.

"We're coming Lucy!" Natsu screamed from atop of the wagon that Sting feverishly pushed.

"why the hell did we need this wagon! Was this part of Erza's plan!" Sting shouted over the clatter of the wooden wheels as they shot down the street. "No! But it sure is fun!" Sting growled and let the wagon go and fly into a nearby building. Natsu shrieked as he smashed into the bricks and a plume of dust emerged from the broken wagon.  
He shot up from the debris with flames spiraling from his ears.

"LISTEN HERE LIGHTING MOUTH."

"SHUT UP FLAME FACE." Sting snapped and raised his fist. "Geez. . .grow up you guys." Gray sighed and continued walking alongside Erza. He watched the castle up ahead as they grew closer.  
Erza stared at them. . . and a chill ran down Natsu's back.  
"Aha. . .yeah Sting." He straightened up and walked behind Erza.

"Listen up freaks." Sting snapped and trotted alongside them. "Why aren't we running. Who knows what they could be doing to Lucy!"

They glanced toward Sting and sighed. "we're almost there." Gray responded

"Besides, I'm still thinking things over." Erza stated as her sword reequipped into a silver spear.

Sting slouched behind them and cracked his knuckles. He wanted to find Lucy and beat the crap out of whoever had taken her.

Erza breathed in quietly and pressed her fingertips to her temple. She felt like tonight had something to do with Lucy's kidnapping. She breathed out and tapped her head. Think. . .think . ..think. . . Eclipse. . .eclipse.. . she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Charge the door!" Natsu ordered and Gray smirked. "Ice make Lance!" The lance flew through the door and sent wood scattering everywhere. "Attack at the gate!" A few soldiers assembled and Natsu smirked. "let's go!"

It had been a few hours, before she finally heard something. A door opening and closing off in the distance. And another door. And finally, her door. Those footsteps were quieter, less than soldiers footsteps. She wondered who it was. Her arms felt sore from being held up so long and she glared into the darkness.

"So you're the great. . .Lucy Heartfilia. I really am a fan." A feminine voice chided from the darkness as she stepped into the light. A female with green hair. . .with a crown upon her head. Who was she?

Lucy stayed silent and responded to nothing she said or did.

"I suppose Arcadias already told you why I've had you captured and brought here. . .but I just thought I would repeat it to get it through that little blond head of yours."

Lucy growled at her, anxious to summon her spirits and hurt this woman.

"we're going to open the gate. .. and we need your help." She said slowly, as though she was talking to a child. "and you're going to do it whether you like it or not." The princess smiled and slowly retreated back into the darkness.  
"Don't even try to use your magic in these halls. . .they've been magic proofed." The princess whispered as the soldiers came in and apprehend her.

"Should we use the gas on her princess?" One questioned. But the princess shook her head and raised her fist. "good night Lucy." She snickered.

And everything went black.

* * *

"is everything in place?" The princess questioned as the gate flickered. The moon was directly above and the wind began to pick up. "and the girl?"

"where she is supposed to be, your highness."

"excellent." She responded and turned a safe distance away from the gate.

"It's only a matter of moments before she'll have to open the gate. . she won't have a choice."

As she spoke the moon shifted to be directly overhead. A giant shinning beam of light shot down from the sky to connect to the gate. The jewel atop of the contraption glittered in the darkness and the soldiers gasped as a gentle music filled the air. It clinked just like a music box in the darkness and slowly faded away as the light focused on the unconscious body placed right before the gate. It seemed to summon her. . .and she opened her eyes. Slowly she stood up from her hands and knees and began wandering toward the gate. Her keys that were tossed on the ground around her gently floated around her body and spiraled into the air. She wandered toward the light as though she was hypnotized.

"LUCY!" Sting screamed through the crowd of soldiers who turned to look at him. "attack!" the princess cried out and charged. The mages met the soldiers and forced themselves into battle. However, the soldiers were unable to keep up with the mages magic and slowly they overtook them one by one.  
"Lucy!" Sting wailed and charged through a pair of soldiers and ran toward her, his arm outstreatched.

She reached out her fingertips to touch the door as her keys locked into the gate and the doors swung wide. A heavy rush of air pushed everyone back and the blinding light forced them to cover their eyes.

"Lucy!" Sting bellowed and reached for her. With agonizing effort he caught her wrist within his hand as she crossed through the portal, and he was dragged along with her. Then the wind stopped blowing and everything was calm for a few moments.

"where'd they go?" Natsu questioned and whammed his fist atop of a soldiers head. "Lucy?" He questioned toward the blinding gate. "Lucy!"  
A large bellow met his call. A roar followed it. Slowly something began to crawl out of the gate fiercely.  
Erza nearly dropped her sword.

"No way.. . " Natsu whispered and stepped back.

"A-a dragon?!"

* * *

**To be continued!**


	10. Celestial Knights Unite!

_A soft whisper of bells danced through the silence. It was soft and quiet, but soon grew increasingly louder. They rang like wind chimes, smashing against one another. They grew louder and louder and louder until- suddenly they stopped. And the air was quiet once more. For it was not the bells that awoke him, but the overpowering sound of silence. _

He felt alive. Like he was unstoppable and could break down the strongest barrier, but at the same time, he felt as light as a cloud. He observed his surroundings for a few moments, before reality set in.

_He was in another magical dimension... _

"What. . .is this place?" Sting muttered out loud as he slowly began to take in his surroundings. The air around him was covered in gold and glittered with the flickers of light that passed over his body. He outstretched his hand to catch some of the mist that drifted by, but it evaporated within his fingertips. He was suspended midair . . . almost like he was floating . . . but he could move around on his own will. Then she caught his eye. She was near the bottom of the 'gold river', her body nestled within the golden sands that blew about with his movements.

"Lucy!" Sting shouted out and moved his arms about to propel him against the currents of the sand. She did not respond to his voice. He shouted again to her, without any response. And when he finally reached her, it was only then that he detected that she was not breathing.

"Lucy?" He questioned at first and attempted to shake her awake. But although he could smell her scent, he could not detect her heart beat. "Lucy. . ." He seemed shocked, and then became angry and pressed his hands against her chest in a weak attempt to preform recitation. But he was never taught, and soon gave up. He could find that blue haired girl, but how would he return back through a closed gate? And soon his anger melted into regret and sadness. How had this happened? He mourned for this girl and held her within his arms. He pulled her tight to his body and ran his fingers through her tangled hair. Her face was bruised on the left and her wrists were battered from something. Anger sparked within him, but was quickly quieted as he continued to sorrow for Lucy.

A few tears had slipped from his blue eyes to splash upon her skin as he admired her empty body. But she was still the same Lucy to him. The Lucy that had stood up to him in the library, Lucy that had healed him, and the Lucy that he loved. But it was too late now to tell her. He brushed his fingers against her cheek and smiled lightly as he thought about the spectacular times they had shared although It had been short.

"I love you. . .Lucy. ." He managed to whimper before a choked sob spilt from his lips. He had to cover his face with his forearm to stop his sobbing. His shoulders heaved and he bent his back to lean over her body. He rested his face against her cold hand and let his tears run free from his eyes. "I love you, I love you! Why did this h-have to happen?!" He wailed into the open golden sea that continued to swirl around him. "I need to know what happened to you!" His blonde hair clung to the tracks of tears that spiraled from his reddened eyes as he gazed desperately at her pale face. "tell me Lucy!" He pleaded and then he realized that she could not answer him. Slowly he took a hold of himself and began to back away, like a wounded animal. He had loved something after all this time. . .and once again, it was lost. He gazed at her a little more, before the sound of a ferocious roar sounded somewhere in the distance. The others probably had roped themselves into trouble, yet again. But he was struggling to find the means to care. Slowly he began to rock his body back and forth, stress taking a hold of his mind and he had to look away from Lucy. He backed away more and more and shook with the need to run away and pretend this was a dream.

_"__The reason.. . . the reason. .. the reason. . ..the reason.. . ." _a soft chant coiled somewhere around him in the mist. The sand around him thickened but he could still make out Lucy's figure that was becoming buried with the golden sand.

"Why did she die!" Sting shouted into the dust, he covered his eyes with his sleeve as another fume blew his way. The last thing he needed was the inability to see.

"Tell me!" He shrieked out into the silence, his voice cutting through the wind.

_"__The reason lies within the stone atop the tower clean, to open the door to take life an exchange must be made." _The voice chorused over and over again, becoming louder and louder until it disintegrated into the sand. The storm itself slowly melting away and becoming a simple drift once more.

Sting thought for a moment as he wandered back to Lucy and rested slowly beside her. "An exchange must be made. . ." He mumbled and his vision flickered back to the passage before they were sucked into the doorway. Lucy entered into the door as a sacrifice. The image of her keys breaking into pieces flickered through his mind as he rubbed his fingertips into the sand. The doorway. . the doorway. There was a gem rested on the top of it. Was that the way to shut down the door?

"I know how to save you Lucy. .." He whispered quietly to her and brushed some of the sand off of her shoulders and stomach. He did so with care and was beside himself that he could save her. "I'll save you for sure." He promised and slowly leaned forwards and brushed his lips against hers. His heart fluttered within his chest and he quickly stood up and cleared his throat.

"I um uh. . .I'll be back, or you will. . .whatever happens." He laughed nervously to himself as his cheeks flared red with embarrassment. He smiled lightly as he observed her once more. "I love you."

And with that he began to search for a way out.

"Think, think Sting." He mumbled and retraced his steps within the golden sand and continued to look around. "A small ball of light in the wall or a gate." His eyes searched around curiously, examining every which way for an option to escape.

Then it caught his eye. A small ball of light in the center that mysteriously floated about his height. He hopped through the sand toward it and the sound of roaring began to increase. His heart leaped in his chest with excitement and adrenaline. As he reached out to touch the orb a stinging pain shot through his arm and extended through his body. Sting yelped out in pain as a fire burned under his skin and increased in size as time passed. A jagged line of light spiraled from his tan skin and flared outwards.

"Wh-wha?" He questioned and winced in pain as another spiral lit up. Igniting like a tattoo and sparkling like a firework. A roar gurgled up in the back of his throat and he held himself back from growling out loud. His mouth became painful and his back arched as magic soon encased him.

_"__The Celestial knights will protect the Erne. . ." _

His eyes burned with vengeance and his tattoos glittered with the new found power of his Celestial White Dragon magic. He remembered when Lucy had healed him and her kiss had instilled him as one of the Celestial knights. It was all coming together now, like a puzzle. He braced himself as he extended his arms to the side and released a mighty roar. White magic exploded from his body and he snatched the sphere of light within his hands. And he disappeared from the golden realm full of sand.

* * *

**_"_****_A life for a passage, a life for a passage, a life for a passage" _**

_The voice whispered over and over again like a record player set on repeat. "Shut up!" Lucy screamed and held her ears tightly within her hands. Her arms shook and she pressed her body as far away from the sound as she could within the golden box. She had seen the entire play of Sting and her body from above, and she had shed tears when he had left her body behind. But she was proud that he was able to. But why had he left her here? _

_"__I know I know, a life for a passage!" She shouted and stomped her feet against the ground of her golden box. The sands of the gate whispered below upon the ground. "They'll save me, just you wait!" She threatened and stood to her full height to yell at the outside. "And when I am out, you won't stand a chance!" She hissed and slammed her fist against the clear box. At that, the voice stopped tormenting her. And instead she was left with silence. Silence was better than that. She huffed and stared outside toward the dunes as they changed formation with every wind. _

_"__Oh Lucy." A male voice caught her ear as she turned around. "If only you had let me take you away." Loki smiled behind her. His figure glittering as though he was struggling to form. _

_She half-smiled at his reply. "What's wrong Loki?" He seemed to not want to tell her and looked away instead of in her eyes. "The keys have been shattered, and our ability to stay here has been compromised." _

_"__Even I am too weak to stay on the earth without a gateway." She smiled lightly and reached out to touch his shoulder as his image flickered again. _

_"__Am I going to die here Loki?" She questioned softly, she looked up to see the glint of his glasses. _

_"__Say Lucy. . .Let's dance?" He suggested and took her other hand within his and stepped outwards in a box formation. Somewhere in the distance, she thought she could hear the whistle of a trumpet and the dance of a guitar in a light swingy mood. But it was the perfect thing she needed. They stepped back and forth and she twirled her body to the light beat. The voice sneaking into the rhythm as Loki spun her around and around again. A laugh creeping from her lips as he slowly disappeared from her hands and faded into the sand color that surrounded her. _

_**"**__**A life for a passage, a life for a passage, a life for a passage. . . ."**_

* * *

"There's too many!" Erza shouted as she held up her shield to deflect another blast of fire from a smaller dragon. She gasped as she noticed the metal had partially melted and dropped it from the heat of the blow. She dove behind a building as the dragon reared its head to breath fire again. Screams of villagers as the flames engulfed them met her ears and she pointed her hand outwards. "FIRE!" She screamed and the mages blasted their magic in unity at just the one dragon. The gate was still wide open and dragons continued pouring out from the wooden doors. They knew no boundaries and deemed Flore as their new playground. "It isn't working Erza!" Rogue shouted out as his black magic was caught in the lips of the dragon and sent spiraling back towards him. He yelped as his cape caught aflame and he tossed it to the ground and stamped upon it.

"What are we going to do?" Levy shirked as she hurried to drag an injured Maryjane from the feet of the dragon as it clobbered toward them. It roared into the darkness as smoke surrounded its powerful body and it's clawed foot smashed through the cobble stoned roads.

"Never lose hope!" Erza shouted into the crowd of injured mages. "If the dragons leave Flore, then the world will be theirs." She re-equipped into armor and allowed the others time to retreat for now as she defended them against the dragon. Swords appeared within the air and she concentrated all her energy into the attack as the dragon raised its head to breath upon her. "FIFTY SWORDS!" She shirked and took cover as the flames penetrated the ground and buildings were lit into explosions.

* * *

"are you sure we should leave Erza like this?" Rogue shouted ahead to Levy as they ran. Elfman carried an injured Freed and Marijane in his arms and hobbled from his injuries. "What choice do we have?" He shouted as Rogue turned around to watch Erza battle the dragon unsuccessfully. He began to raise his hands upwards just as a stinging pain crossed his shoulder blade and ran upwards toward his lips. He held his head within his hands and yelped as the pain brought him to his knees. A roar fell from his lips and he bared his fangs as a dark black tattoo spiraled around his arm, neck, and part of his face. He ran his fingertips over his lips where he had kissed Lucy and smirked. He knew it was the right choice at the time. At that moment he noticed the portal had reopened and Sting had appeared. He was furious and white light steamed from his body. Rogue smirked and began running toward him, a dragon separating them. Sting growled furiously and Rogue yelled out loud as their magic combusted from afar and combined to make a powerful attack although apart. The dragon growled in response and reared its head and claws- prepared to exterminate the mages.

* * *

Natsu retreated from the dragon, his body battered as the others continued to fight the dragon. He had landed atop of the building and turned his body over to watch the portal and Erza. He needed the energy to stand. To defeat the dragons, but he could not. His eyes turned downwards as he noticed a figure burst through the portal.

"Sting?" He questioned and slowly sat up just as the pain ran through his hands. He fell backwards on his side and shook his hands as though he was trying to extinguish the burn that lay beneath them. Twirling tattoos flew from his fingertips and a red flame emitted from his hands. He was refilled with energy and immediately sat up. Then he heard to roar of the twin dragons below. Their tattoos lit up in sync and Natsu laughed as he jumped from the building top down toward the dragon. He pulled back his fist and together the dragon slayers attacked.

* * *

"CELESTIAL DRAGON ROAR!" They screamed in sync, and the dragon reared back in pain toward the doorway. The slayer's eyes were blood thirsty and they howled in success. The score had just been evened.

* * *

Lucy gasped as her face burned within her hands, the tattoos relighting upon her face. She pressed her body against the box once, twice, and three times. The glass cracking with her magic as it whelmed within her. With a final scream, she charged the box and the wind rushed around her as she was sent spiraling to the ground!

* * *

To be continued. . .


	11. Celestial Edge

"AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Their combined screams coiled through the night as the impact of their fists crushed into the scales of the dragon. It wheeled its head back in agony and a growl rippled from its jaws as it reared back to breath its fire!

"White dragon flame!"

"Dragon's breath!"

"Shadow claw!" The dragon riders bellowed with all their might as the dragon fell backwards against a nearby building. Debris shattered across the ground and the Fairytail mages had to cover their heads as glass skittered down upon them.

"Juvia!" Lyon yelled and dashed forwards to cover her as several wooden planks fell from the top of the rubble. She screeched as she hit the ground, but was safe. "Are you alright, Lyon?" She mumbled and coughed from the dust that lingered in the air. He did not respond to her.

"Are you. . .Lyon. . .Lyon? WENDY!" Juvia yelped and pushed Lyon off of her and onto his back. He was out cold. "Coming!" Wendy squeaked and scuttled over to her side.

Just as she readied her hands another dragon began stomping toward the ruckus to help it's friend. "Look out!" And they screamed as they drug Lyon to cover.

"We have to get the door open or this is all for nothing!" Rogue shouted to Natsu. Natsu gritted his teeth as he jumped in front of Rogue to even the fire of the dragon out with his breath. Rogue breathed in relief. _We need you Lucy. . . _

Sting growled in surprise as he felt something sharp clamp around his back and hoisted him up into the air.

"What the hell!" He yelped as the claws tightened around his ribs. He growled in pain as the dragon released him from its grasp when Natsu and Rogue attacked it. He was sent tumbling to the ground.

"You. . bastard. . ." Sting growled and dug his fingertips into the dirt. He rolled over on his back just to avoid the enormous foot that attempted to stomp upon him. With a hiss of pain he sat up and nodded to Natsu and Rogue who looked fatigued as well. _There are too many. _

Then he remembered what he had to do!

Slowly he began walking forwards and reaching out toward the gem that lay atop of the portal. If he could take it out, he could release Lucy! With all his might he began to run, adrenaline rushing through his veins. "For Lucy!" His voice coiled through the night as he moved his legs and arms to increase speed.

_Jump! Jump! Jump! _He urged himself and finally he felt himself jumping. Moving and reaching. He was only focused on the gem and that was his target. Only one measly rock standing between him and Lucy. He landed against the strong metal and groaned as it hit his wound. He dug his fingernails into the material and pulled himself up the gateway, the glittering gem right in front of him. He stretched and reached and tugged it from its mount. He snickered in victory and smashed the stone against the metal, the shards cutting into his hand. "Where are ya Luce?" He whispered and turned his head to look as Rogue was knocked to the ground and Natsu was struggling to hold back the fire.

* * *

Lucy hurtled to the ground at breakneck speed and screamed in agony and pressure. Gravity was against her. How far was this drop? At least two hundred feet!

This time Natsu was not here to catch her. She curled her body inwards and focused, focused. . .focus.

Wind rushed around her hair and slowly time seemed to stop as she entered into the Celestial world with all her might. The door remained shut to her in her mind and she attempted to force it open.

_A hundred feet. . .eighty feet. .. .fifty feet _

"AGHHHHHHH STING!" She screamed as loud as she could, her voice resounding in her ears as she braced for impact.

_But wait. .. .she was a spirit herself, wasn't she?_

_She looked downwards and noticed her body that lay waiting for her. Silly Lucy. . .._

She chuckled to herself as she plummeted to the ground and re-entered into her body.

Her body suddenly sat straight up and gasped a big breath of air. Lucy clawed at the sand and struggled to stand up in surprised. She touched her legs and shoulders just to make sure she was tangible again. She looked upwards to see the pieces of glass hanging from where her spirit had been trapped. Sting had saved her! She growled as the sands began to spin upwards again to keep her from exiting the gate.

She was leaving whether the gate liked it, or not.

She was the master here, not it.

The sands whimpered against her shoes as she stepped, brushing away from her like the river. They backed away from her, creating a passage toward the ball of light that floated twenty feet off in the sand storm. Her footsteps were powerful, like a giant's foot against the ground. The sand shook with her movements.

Pieces of her keys that had shattered when she had been sacrificed began to reform. They connected together like a jigsaw and began to glow when fully formed. They spun around behind her, creating a golden spiral that matched the color of the insignias that formed on her body with every movement. Lucy outstretched her fingertips to touch the orb and she disappeared from the gate. Soon after, the gate began to collapse upon itself, the glass shattering from the ceiling and the sand engulfing the structures. It was beat.

The gate doors swung wide open and released blinding white light. A figure stood in the light and slowly began to walk from its presence. Armor coated her body head to toe and her footsteps were heavy and loud. The dragons felt threatened at the newcomers existence and directed their attention toward her.

"Celestial Knights form!" She screamed out into the darkness, a pink light emerging from her body. The dragons roared in the distance in response.

"It's Lucy!" Natsu laughed and ran to her side when the dragons backed up from him. Sting slouched over to her side and offered a meek smile. Her eyes softened when she looked to him. "Thanks for saving me. . " She whispered. Rogue appeared at her side soon after that with a smirk.

"Is something cool supposed to happ- WOAH!" Natsu chuckled as their scales formed onto their skin and the auroras erupting from their bodies increased in color and power. They felt powerful and strong. Armor slowly coiled around their ankles from the golden magic that drifted around them.

And they tilted back their heads to roar.

"Attack!" Lucy shouted into the darkness and smoke. They did not need to be told. They bolted off into the darkness with the glittering celestial magic circling them. The keys continued to spiral around her, almost hypnotizing the dragons to walk toward the gate. They slowly lumbered forwards with the dragon riders herding them from the back one by one. They dipped into the gate one after another. Magic hurling through the air in mysterious awe. The guilds watching as the members dispersed of the terror. When the last dragon was forced through the door, the wooden apertures swung shut.

The citizens of all the guilds slowly wandered forwards to stare in surprise and awe.

"Lucy?" Elfman questioned softly. "hm?" She tilted her head.

"You're a man." The guild burst out laughing

"I couldn't have done it better myself." Erza smacked her on the back. "that was pretty cool Lucy." Gray shook his head and winked. "hit me up if you ever wanna, you know, go out."

Lucy smiled and glanced back to Sting, who meekly smiled back toward her. "I think Sting's got me covered." She nodded her head and strolled back to Sting's side.

"Hey." She mumbled.

"Hey." He responded and leaned forwards to put his arm around her shoulder.

"about what I said back there .. ." He trailed off, and Lucy looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Sting blinked. "When I said. . .that I loved you?"

"When did you say that?" Sting flushed and looked away. She had not heard him. "Never mind it was uh um it's the wound talking." He tried to brush it off, but Lucy grabbed his shoulder.  
"Sting." He looked toward her in surprise.

"I love you."

Both of their faces flushed and all of a sudden they look behind them. The guild was staring at them, especially Natsu.

"LUCY, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"AWWWWWWWH"

"SHUT UP YOU GUYS!"

* * *

(Three months later)

"awwwh what do you mean Sabertooth disbanded?" Sting questioned and looked at the newspaper that was resting on the table. He tilted his head in confusion.

"The best fall hard." Lucy snickered with a shrug of her shoulders and sipped her cup of tea. Wendy giggled beside her and tied a bow within Carla's hair. "They had it coming anyways." Carla crossed her arms and straightened her dress. Natsu burst into the conversation.

"What are you guys talking about!" Gray slid the paper towards Natsu.

He stared at it quietly and started laughing. "AHAHAHAHAH SUCKERS!"

"Natsu shut up!" They all laughed and Happy floated over with an application in his hands. "There's an offer specifically for the Celestial dragons!"

"Oh another one?" Lucy questioned with a tilt of her head. They skimmed over the fine print with a questioning expression.

"A lost island?" Happy read slowly "that disappears after a dragon sounds in the dark."

"oooooh Dragons!" Natsu stamped his feet and dangled a fish in the air for Happy to eat.

"Sounds like our kind of job. . ." Rogue appeared beside Wendy and she squeaked in surprise and hid behind Carla. Sting nodded his head and peered out toward the door.

"guys we just got back from a job, I wanna take a break just for today. . ." Everyone looked at him in surprise. "Sting. .. are you feeling okay?" Juvia questioned and slowly crept beside Gray.

"What! Is it really that much to ask for a little break?" Everyone exchanged glances. Sting was always the one encouraging them to do a job almost every day. He had more enthusiasm than Natsu when it came to running around and getting the Jewels for Lucy's rent.

"There's something else going on. .."Natsu whispered and coyly glanced at Sting as though he was another person. "STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" Sting growled and reached down to grab Lucy's hand. "Common let's go Lucy!" "a-ah alright!" He marched out the door without looking back, and the members burst out laughing. "ahhhh I thought so!" Gray laughed and waved his hand in the air. "He just wants some time with Lucy!"

"Sting. .." She questioned slowly and growled when he did not respond. "Sting you're walking too fast!" He stopped immediately and looked at her, his face blushing a bright red.  
"are you feeling alright?" She questioned and brushed his scattered hair from his eyes.

"I. . .I just wanted to take you out today." He mumbled and observed her for the first time in a while. Her blonde hair had grown longer, but she insisted that she needed to cut it soon. She had pierced the left top of her ear to let a small celestial shaped jewel hang discreetly.

"You're . . ." His words got caught in his throat. "Hm?"

"Never mind um. . .let's go to that restaurant that we went to during the games."

"But so far away!" Sting shook his head. "They opened another one up in Flore a few months ago, I noticed it yesterday and wanted to take you there."

"Fine, Fine." Soon enough, the Harmony Café name lit up down the street. She smirked and shook her head as they entered into the building.

A waitress came up to them with menus and led them to their seats. "Hi there! Welcome to Harmony, I'm Betty and I'll be your server!" Sting hardly looked at her other than to order, he was more focused on Lucy.

"umm a Medium sparkle delight!" She stated and pointed on the menu.

Sting stared at the menu and squinted. He couldn't believe he was doing this again.

"erm. . .the twinkle berry delight." The name sounded weird squirming from his lips. Lucy snickered.

"alright I'll be back!" Betty twirled and walked away.

"eh?" Lucy caught Sting looking at her. "What's wrong Sting?" He shrugged his shoulders

"I'm paranoid that some creature is going to come drag my Lucy out from her chair and try to sacrifice her."

She squinted her eyes at him. "Whatever."

"We never did figure out what that creature was." Sting sighed and leaned back.

"We'll probably come across it sooner or later." Lucy sighed and folded her napkin into a heart.

"Lucy." Sting looked off the balcony and out toward the sun that hid behind the clouds.

"Master. . .he's getting ill. Erza's going to take over Fairytail in his stead." She tilted her head

"What about Laxus?" "He's leaving to travel." Sting looked back at her.

"what are you trying to say?" she questioned. "Nothing ,I just thought I would tell you what Erza told me."

"Why wouldn't she tell me?" "she didn't want you to worry." He smiled and leaned forwards to touch her face. Their food soon arrived, and questions danced in Lucy's mind.

_She still felt like something was wrong... what wasn't he telling her.. ._

"Sting. . ." She questioned.

"Fine." he mumbled and raised a brow.

"I want to quit the guild."

"WHAT!" Lucy pushed her chair back and leaned over him.

"why would you do that?"

"There's more out there Lucy!" He argued and stood up also.

"I need to find out more about everything that happened, this wasn't just a fluke!"

She growled at him and slowly sat down.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I want to figure out more about us, and the Celestial knights." he frowned.

"I want you to come with me."

She sighed and swirled her straw within her drink.

"we can still stay apart of the guild and go searching."

He stared toward her. "But what if we don't come back?"  
Lucy met sting's eyes and stopped swirling her drink.  
"I don't know."

* * *

Hi Again!

Just a quick note if you care to read! :)

There is a poll open on my profile now which gives you the option to vote what pairing my next story will be (Since this story will be ending within 4-5 more chapters D,:)

I honestly would not mind writing another Stincy :D

Also, I just recently created a community which will help me to keep track of all my stories that I am interested in ^_^ They are stories similar to what I would write, and so I entitled the community **Out of the Box Stories!**

if you want to take a peek, here's the link! community/Out-of-the-Box-Stories/121073/

Last note for you! If you're into Graylu, I just started writing another story entitled "What if Natsu Never Existed?"

The story starts all over from the beginning, and although it's Graylu. . .it's pretty cool (I think) :D You can find the story easily by going onto my profile, it's the third one down!

But as always, thank you for reading my story and I'm hoping to get the next chapter out soon! :D Have a great day!

Jackie ^-^


	12. It's the Just Beginning

She swirled her straw once more within her drink. Her eyes never left his as she thought deeply. There were loose ends that had not been identified. The stone creature did not belong to the princess (they learned afterwards) and the force that had compelled the princess and the kingdom to open the door was still unknown.

"Alright Sting. . ." Lucy mumbled slowly, and reached into her pocket to withdraw a handful of paper jewel to set on the table for a tip. Although the waitress was quite flirtatious with Sting, she still had to tip the poor soul.

"Let's go explore a little bit." She smiled lightly as he grabbed her hand to pull her up from the table. "Library?" He questioned with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Lead the way." She ushered with her hand as they moved back into the restaurant and down the stairs once more. The library of Foire was much larger than the library that they had met in at the Kingdom. This library contained thousands of books of magic, dragons, and legends of the unknown. Here, the smell of books overpowered one's senses and the awe of knowledge poured from their shelves.

"so what exactly are we looking for?" Lucy questioned Sting softly, the librarian eyed them as they entered through the doors. They didn't exactly look like the library type.

Sting cleared his throat and tightened his grasp on her hand when she started to pull away. "Let's look in the monsters and creatures section or something.'

Lucy appeared impressed with Sting's confidence and so she went along with his plan. Find the monster, find the maker, and destroy the dark magic-that seemed easy enough. They walked along the shelves of books, Sting occasionally sliding into an aisle, only to come back and shake his head with a 'no'.

"Wait, here it is!" Lucy whispered and tugged him along with her into the final aisle. The shelve was labeled "_unusual and mysterious creatures"_

* * *

Lucy was quick to snag a few books from the shelve and haul them to the floor. The section was large, and contained close to fifty books. They could spend the whole day in just the library itself.

"we've got to figure this out soon." Sting complained and held his nose. "I'm starting to smell like this place." His dragon slayer senses were keen, and he couldn't shake off the feeling that they were being watched. He peered over his shoulder to see the Librarian staring right at them. A shiver ran down his spine and he began leafing through the nearest book. "She's onto us.. . " Sting squeaked, his face pale.

"what are you talking about?" Lucy mumbled and kept flipping through the book, when all of a sudden, the creature caught her eye.

"Here! Look Sting!" He tossed his book aside and moved closer to her. "oh yeah, that's it." He recognized the shape of the creature and the metallic appearance of it.

"a giant metal creature that can warp into its desired animal." Lucy muttered and turned the page. "Considered extinct, this creature was often found in the mountains of Foire and enjoyed eating human flesh." Lucy squeaked. "It's a meat eater!"

The librarian peered over at them again and Sting crouched behind Lucy. "Don't shout" He mumbled and grabbed the book from her hands. "She'll get us."

"Who?" Lucy questioned and looked to where Sting was looking. "There's no one there."

"Is there a way to beat this thing." Sting mumbled and turned another page. "is . . .indestructible. . " Sting sighed. "that's a different creature Sting." Lucy turned the page back. "The creatures weakness is it's stomach. It's tender." Sting smirked. "we know it's weakness, and we're sure to win."

Lucy held out her hand to pull Sting up to his feet, she placed a few of the books back on the shelve and began to head toward the door. "so now what." She sighed and scratched her head. "There's only one mountain range in Foire. We find the creature, and we find the owner."

After a moment of thought, Lucy sighed. "we shouldn't tell the guild." Sting looked surprised. "Why's that?"

"Because, what if it's dangerous out there? What if we don't make it back?" She looked exasperated and then turned to face him. "I'd feel safer knowing our friends are safe, wouldn't you?" Sting thought of Rogue and closed his eyes. "At least let's take Rogue with us." Lucy narrowed her eyes at that response. "He's my brother, and we'll be safer with three people." He reminded. "but-"

"Oh really, you're trying to leave me behind as well?" Rogue's form appeared from the shadows. He appeared to not be pleased with their conversation. "Rogue?" Lucy questioned and Sting sighed. "I knew someone was watching me. . ." He looked toward the Librarian again who was staring at them.

"erm. .. let's take this outside." Sting growled and marched toward the door. That lady was damn creepy.

* * *

"You've already heard our conversation." Lucy pointed out and then turned toward the mountain peak that stood above the village. "We have to figure out what else is going on, besides the gate."

Rogue nodded his head slowly. "I do agree that something bigger is going on here."

"Enough talk." Sting growled and crossed his arms. "Let's just go already."

Lucy sighed and noticed that Rogue already had his backpack shrugged onto his shoulders. "Where did you get that?" He smirked and shrugged. Magic.

They scaled the mountain slowly, rock by rock, cliff by cliff, and range by range. The higher they got, the more dangerous it became. Thankfully, most of the trails were consistent and didn't cause too many problems. "whoa!" Lucy tripped over a pointed rock and nearly fell on her face before Sting reached out to catch her. "geez, you scared me." Sting sighed and set her upright. Rogue was already further ahead of all of them. He was too graceful for Lucy's liking. She continued to watch her feet to make sure she didn't trip again. Rogue growled and frowned at them. They were going too slow.

It was already starting to get dark, and cold. Lucy shivered slightly and turned the corner after Sting and persisted on moving upwards. When she peered over the edge, her heart fell. It was so high up! A shiver ran down her spine and she scooted after Sting. The top was in sight, and they were so close. No sign of the creature yet though, which shocked her.

"Let's stop here." Sting sighed and flopped down on the open ground. They had finally reached the part of the mountain with enough space to set up camp. They all appeared pretty tired after a good two hours of hiking. "I didn't sign up for this." Lucy sighed and Sting and Rogue began to lay out the things from Rogue's pack. Their stomachs all growled in synch and they groaned in unison.

"You packed food, didn't you?" Lucy hopefully asked, and Rogue's blank face answered her question.

She groaned and clutched her stomach. Rogue handed her a blanket and a mat and she laid out her space next to Sting and Rogue across from the drift wood that they had salvaged on the way up. Sting brought his hands up to his lips to breathe a light amount of white magic into the fire. It ignited with the gas and brought some warmth to the cold mountain side.

Lucy shivered and moved closer to Sting and the fire, and only then did she notice that Rogue had disappeared. "where di d he go?" Lucy questioned and looked over her shoulder. "He's probably going to catch something to eat." Sting sighed and leaned back. Lucy squeaked. "What do you mean catch!"

"Like a rat or something."

"ehhhhhHH!?"

* * *

"It's already night . . .where are they?" Natsu grumbled and pulled away from the window to look at Wendy. She shrugged her shoulders and sipped her soda and looked toward Erza.

"did they go on a mission without us?" He questioned and Gray spoke up. "They said they were going on a date." Gray looked toward the clock, it was already seven at night and they hadn't seen anything of them.

"Maybe we should go looking" Erza suggested and recalled the last time Lucy had been kidnapped in the kingdom. "the harmony café or something they were at last time. .. "

"oh oh one of those opened up down town a few months ago!" Natsu nodded his head. "Let's go find them!" They marched out of the guild and down the cobble stoned road. They had to find their friends.

Erza silently thought to herself after all the chaos that had been caused with the Celestial gate and the dragons. . .that perhaps it had been a cover-up for something more. Jellal had warned her that there would be more trouble moving forwards. She narrowed her eyes. She wondered what was going on now, and if it still had to deal with Lucy.

* * *

Thanks for reading- I hope to update soon!

Jackie


	13. Up The mountain We Go

Lucy woke up to the bright light of the sun beating down on her face. She slowly reached her fingertips up to touch her cheek. She guessed that it was sun burnt already. Lucy felt something heavy on her stomach and she raised herself upwards on her hands.

"Sting?" Lucy questioned and poked his head gently with one of her fingers. She was not his pillow! She shoved him off of her and rolled up onto the heels of her feet just as Sting rolled over on his side.

"ahhhh my back hurts.. . " Sting complained and struggled to sit upwards. Rogue was gently sitting upwards, watching to make sure no one had attacked them while they slept. He slowly directed his gaze toward Sting and Lucy sleepily and sighed as they struggled to awake. He was always awake this early in the morning. "See anything last night Rogue?" Sting questioned and began to roll up his mat.

Rogue was quiet for a moment before answering him. "I thought I did. . .but then again, it could have been a dream." Lucy raised a brow in question. "What do you mean?" She mumbled and nudged the cold coals of the old fire with her toe. "I thought. . .I saw myself. . ." He whispered and pushed the backpack toward Sting and Lucy for them to put their supplies back inside.

"I swore to myself It was dream. . .but I saw me. .. " He mumbled and rose to his feet and reached his hands over his head in a large stretch. "probably because I hardly slept." He joked lightly, and his appearance became serious once more.

"We're almost to the top, let's keep going. . " Lucy mumbled and started walking ahead.

"If anything, the metal creature in the book is not a morning creature, it's a mid-day riser."

Sting snickered. "Is there really such thing as a 'midday riser'?" Lucy growled. "It's what the book said!"

They grudgingly began trotting up the mountain, Sting's shoulders weighed down by the backpack. But Rogue lingered behind and looked nervous. "What's up?" He questioned him, and increased his pace to keep up with Lucy.

"I don't have a good feeling about this. .. " Rogue mumbled and continued his leisurely pace. Sting nodded his head and looked upwards toward the glare of the sun. His heart thudded in his chest at Rogue's words and he was beginning to wonder if hunting the beast was ideal. They made it around the bend, before a shaking sound caught Sting's attention. A few pebbles skittered across the dirt ground and fell to the side of the mountain. He gulped and looked upwards. The rocks falling from the ledge increased in size and they struggled to avoid them. "Avalanche!" Lucy shouted and darted forwards. Sting threw his hands in the air and ran as fast as he could to catch up. The rumbling noise was powerful and Rogue struggled to catch up. Dirt clouded the air and they raced around the corner of the path quickly. The sound continued even after they had past the side where the avalanche continued to rain.

Rogue stopped and looked upwards. "You see that?" The others looked up also. "woah."

* * *

A huge cavern lay just ahead of them with god knows what inside. Rogue cautiously looked toward Sting. Lucy shivered and reached out to take Sting's arm, she was frightened a little. Sting sighed and raised his hand to pat her head gently. "it's alright." He mumbled and he reached out to scale the side of the ledge. They were so close to finding the creature. Rogue peered over the top, and deemed it was safe. One after another they reached the top and stared in awe at the strangeness of it all. Garbage littered the grounds and piles of wood and metal hung from posts here and there around the cave. Lucy stepped forwards and squeaked when something crunched beneath her foot. "a-a-a-a-a-a bone?!" She squeaked and jumped forwards. "It's human. . ." Sting mumbled and nudged it with his toe. "Femur to be exact." Rogue stared at him. "Since when are you smart?" Sting growled.

"Guys!" Lucy shrieked and yanked her keys from her belt. "it's that thing!" The large metallic beast slowly crawled from the cavern as it noticed them. It released a large growl that shook the rocks they stood on. It changed its form slowly yet surely, the metal clacking together in a gritting noise. "Is it . . .a monkey?" Sting snickered and threw his hands as they lit in a fiery glow.  
"aim for the stomach!" Rogue shouted and equipped his magic as well. Lucy pointed her key toward the creature. "Loki I summon thee!" And a golden liquid magic streamed from the key as Loki appeared beside her, her attire changed to his similar golden armor. Her eyes narrowed as the creature charged toward them.

"Attack!" Lucy shouted and at once, the three mages released their magic upon the beast. Sting charged forwards and lit up the beast from the underneath and it hallowed in pain as Rogue attacked its face to keep it from snatching Loki up within its jaws. Loki unleashed his magic at Lucy's orders and smirked as it hissed toward him. The creature stomped it's foot upon Rogue and knocked him aside with a howl of pain. A fiery blast of red flames soon caught their attention and they all turned around in surprise. There stood Natsu, Erza, and Wendy all looking furious. "WHY WOULD YOU GUYS ABANDON US LIKE THAT!" Natsu accused as Erza equipped into her armor and began to battle the creature. All of them stared toward Natsu as he continued to lecture them like a mother to a daughter. "I'm so ashamed of you guys!" He complained, and the beast fell to the ground with a huge thud. Natsu crossed his arms. "What kind of mission is this anyway?" Lucy sighed and walked past the beast, annoyed with Natsu. "You're always butting in."

Sting snickered. "we were fine without you guys." Natsu threw his hands up in the air. "Erza defeated it!" Erza stared toward him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "it's okay Natsu." He snorted in response.

They all wandered into the cavern with puzzling looks. "who exactly commanded the creature to take Lucy in the first place. .. It wasn't the princess. . ." Rogue mumbled. Lucy crossed her arms over her chest as Loki disappeared back into the celestial realm. "so many questions. . ." Lucy squeaked as something snatched her around the waist and yanked her to the side.

"Always foiling my plans Lucy." A voice snarled from the darkness. Lucy's cries for help were muffled by the strangers hands. "Lucy!" Sting shouted and his magic illuminated the dark cavern. "R-R-Rogue?" Erza stuttered and withdrew her sword. "Let go of Lucy!" "Come any closer and Lucy dies!" The stranger mumbled. Lucy blinked and so did the others. "wait. . .if Rogue is Rogue, what's going on here!" Sting tweaked as he held Rogue next to him and looked to his twin. "Who is that!" Rogue sighed and crossed his arms. "he must have been from the future." All of them looked confused. "Why is he still here then?"

"Probably because he was unable to re-enter the passage in the gate as it was closed by all of you." Rogue explained simply. The future Rogue growled and jerked Lucy within his grip. "It's because of her that I was unable to control the dragons any longer."

"You were controlling the dragons?" Natsu questioned and gasped in horror. "So they weren't evil!" He gulped and twiddled his fingers. If he ever ran into the dragons again, they would kill him for that. Future Rogue sighed and felt no threat to those around him and released Lucy from his grasp and she fell to the floor gasping for air. Sting went to her side quickly and drew her away from Rogue.

"I don't feel the urge to commit evil anymore, after all, what do I have?" He mumbled and crossed his arms grudgingly. "I just want to go back to my time period and return to my family." He sighed and glanced towards Erza. "I figured you all would come to find me sooner or later, but I didn't think it would take this long." Lucy narrowed her eyes. "so all we have to do is return you to the future?" Future Rogue nodded his head. The group looked at each other before nodding their heads in approval. "That'll work." Natsu snickered and shook his head as they began to exit the cave.

"We'd have to reopen the other portal." Lucy mumbled and rubbed her eyes with her hand. "I don't think it's a good idea." Sting stayed silent as they went down the mountain. "At least we found the threat." Lucy nodded her head and reached out to take Sting's hand casually. "It's just getting him back that's the problem."

Sting stayed silent and looked towards Rogue whom looked deep in thought. Future Rogue led the way down the mountain. "This is weird." Rogue mumbled and looked upwards toward Sting. "This isn't right at all."

* * *

Yay my story hit 10k views! Thanks for all your support as the story continues!

Jackie ^-^


	14. Dragon's Blood!

_Lucy slowly looked upwards toward the sun as it exploded into golden shards that drifted down toward her face. She caught the pieces within her hands and desperately tried to assemble them again into the beautiful light source. "I broke it. . ." She whispered over and over again and her fingertips began to bleed from the sharp ends of the pieces. They were like glass, so delicate. "I'm sorry I broke it. . ." her voice wandered through the empty glittering space and she did not stop to question where she was. Somewhere in the spirit world, she thought. She let the broken pieces fall from her hands and drift through the air, where the swiftly smashed once they hit the ground. And it became dark. A long peeling laugh tore through the air and Lucy jolted up quickly in defense. For some reason tears were streaming down her face. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" She chorused as she felt a grip tightening around her throat, she gasped for air-_

* * *

Her eyes flew open to see the Future Rogue above her, clasping his hands around her throat. "Sting. . ." She squeaked and pressed her hands against his to pry off his grip. He was too strong.

"Sting?" Her voice came out in a choked whisper. A smile tore across his lips as she struggled to breath and her eyes were beginning to shut. The others would not find them, and were stupid enough to not keep watch. They were too trusting. He had drug her away with magic to a forested area, where Lucy Heartfilia would surely meet her doom. Red marks melted into her skin as her heartbeat slowed down. Tears streamed from her eyes. . .pleading to let her go.

"Lucy Heartfilia, If I remove you from the time stream, you will be unable to stop my plans for world domination. . ." He hissed and chuckled happily when she raised up her hand feebly to hit his hand. Her eyes shut with her last shuttered breath. "LET GO OF HER!" Another voice screamed into the night, which surely would have awoken the others. A dark haired friend tore into the Future Rogue and knocked him from atop of Lucy. Her body lay limp.

"what have you done with her, fiend!" Rogue shouted in his face, bursting another spell of magic toward the Future Rogue who merely pushed it aside with his hand. "Fool, did you really believe you could even hope to challenge me, within your state of magic and mind?" A toothy grin coiled onto his lips.

**"_You're not even blessed with the dark magic yet." _**Rogue's eyes opened. "He's not alone!" Sting burst through the wooded area followed by Natsu, Wendy, and Erza whom were all rubbing their eyes.

"Lucy!" Sting fell to her side and desperately grasped for her hands and held them to his face. He felt her chest and neck for a pulse; it was very weak and thin. "Wendy!" She trotted to him, and gasped in surprise. "Lucy!" She summoned her magic as quickly as she could to press her enlightened hands to her chest. The magic was enough to instill breathing and a swift pulse, but Lucy remained asleep. She had almost died. Sting growled when he looked toward the Future Rogue. His eyes narrowed into slits and he lowered his back threateningly toward Future Rogue. Bursts of magic twined within his hands and an aura of menace fell around his person. Natsu took it upon himself to march toward Future Rogue as well, and released a low growl from his lips. Future Rogue took a step back as he felt the threat. The three dragons corned him furiously. He looked worried and raised up his hands in defense . . . but alas, he was overtaken. They clawed at his magic and growled with voices as powerful as dragons. But ultimately, it was Sting who gave the last blow. He stepped forwards to peer down at the quivering Future Rogue upon the ground and removed his dagger from his back pocket. Natsu protested.

"Sting what are you doing!" he shouted as he ran forwards, but Sting held blood-lust in his eyes and brought the dagger down upon him spite Natsu's protests.

"_You should never have danced with the dragons._. . ." his voice whispered through the silence.

Future Rogue let out a cry of protest and fell silent just as Natsu grabbed Sting's arm.

"Why did you kill him!" He shouted in his face, he looked disgusted and angered all at the same time.

"He was trying to kill Lucy!" His face lit up an angry red. "I don't ever want something like this to happen again!"

"That is no excuse to kill someone!" "you would have done the same if she loved you!" Natsu reared his head back in shock at the insult, and seemed a little hurt.

Sting smiled and leaned forwards to wipe his bloody fingers upon Natsu's scarf tauntingly. Natsu grabbed his hand fiercely and pushed him away.

"Sabertooth is different from Fairytail."

Natsu growled "we don't kill."

"Which makes you weak." Sting hissed and arched his back slightly lower to intimidate Natsu. Rogue held Lucy within his arms to comfort her and keep her from the battle and the wet ground. His heart was beating out of his chest in fright as the fight continued to grow louder and worse.

"Natsu." Erza commanded. Natsu stepped back, but did not step down. He glared at Sting over Erza's shoulder.

"We cannot dishonor master in such a way." Sting raised his brow.

"_what do you mean?"_

Erza glanced toward the others and lowered her head. "Master.. . pasted away yesterday morning before we set out to find you all. Few know of his death and I was hoping to keep it a secret a while longer so threats would not seek out Fairytail to destroy it. They think our guild is weak without him."

A few tears whelmed within Wendy's eyes and she turned away from the group to morn in silence. All of the members looked downwards in distaste of the thought. Master. . .was gone forever. It was quiet for a few moments until Erza spoke up once more. Her words were carefully chosen and had a cold, harsh, tone to each word.

"So. . . as new Guild Master of Fairytail.. ." She looked upwards to meet Sting's eyes before looking down to his bloodied hands.

"I ban you from Fairytail." She whispered sturdily. Everyone seemed to be in shock. "E-Erza!" Wendy squeaked and grasped for her arm. "Don't you think that's a little harsh?"

Erza shook her head. "Sting may have changed guilds, but the blood thirsty look is still in his eyes. . .look what he did to that man. . ."

Wendy let her eyes trail downwards to the numerous stab marks that punctured the corpse that lay not far from them. The grass was dyed red with the dark liquid. _Black as his heart. _Erza turned away from them to pick up her sword from the ground. Lucy slowly arose from her sleep quietly, the bruises blossoming on the delicate skin of her neck. "hm?" She glanced up to see Rogue holding her and flailed about until she was set down. The air was tense and she peered around questioningly.

"Fairytail needs strong members. . .but not murders."

"Common Natsu, Wendy, Lucy and Rogue." She nodded in their direction and headed off down the hill. The sun was beginning to rise and she wanted to be down the mountain before sunset.

* * *

"ehhh? What's going on?" Lucy questioned. Sting stood in silence. A shadow had fallen over his face, and his hands. . ._red_ were clutched at his sides. He seemed frustrated and . . .angry.

"Rogue. . .what happened?" Lucy whispered softly and she turned to see her other guild mates slowly abandoning the site. "Rogue?" He met her eyes for only a moment before looking away.

"We've been banned from Fairytail." He mumbled and crossed his arms. "WHAT, WHY!" She stood up quickly and brushed herself off. Her neck was really starting to become sore.

Sting looked up suddenly in her direction, a wide smile upon his lips. Lucy stepped back in surprise. Then she noticed the body behind him. . .

". . .Murder. .. " Sting whispered and held his face within his left hand. "I had known our stay in Fairytail would not last long. . ."

"Why did you kill him?" Lucy whispered. "He was trying to kill you, Lucy." He wheeled about and his face turned red in frustration.

"You knew Sting, you what Erza would say!" Lucy cried and grabbed his arm. All he could do was look at her as she shook her head.

"I love Fairytail. . .and I love you! And now I have to choose between them!" Rogue remained silent through the argument as Lucy brushed away the tears that formed in her eyes.

He cleared his throat quietly and both looked toward him in anticipation. A gentle breeze rippled through the trees and pushed aside the thin cloak he wore about his shoulders. His mind seemed elsewhere.

"What if we made our own guild." Rogue mumbled unsuitably. "What did you say?" Sting questioned and leaned forwards to hear him better. Lucy's shoulders stopped shaking and she desperately waited for his answer.

Then Rogue said his own answer more firmly. "What if we made our own guild!" They looked shocked and all fell silent.

"That's not a bad idea. . ."

"Sting!" Lucy shook her head. "You can't possibly think-"

"What Lucy!" Sting shouted and threw his hand within the air. "Fairytail doesn't want me anymore! And I don't want any other guild than something we would make!"

She bit her lip nervously.

"You can go back there. . .I never can. . ." Sting smirked slightly to himself. "but I still want a family. . .a guild too. . ."

Rogue nodded his head.

And the forest fell silent as Erza, Natsu, and Wendy's voices faded off down the mountain.

* * *

Sorry about the wait! Hopefully the chapter was worth it! I plan to update more, but with college, volunteering, and work all this past week it was nearly impossible! However, I will find more time in the future! Thanks again for reading, all the reviews, messages, favorites, follows, and everything else!

We hit 12k views this weekend while I was away!

I hope to update soon to continue our adventure!

But, if you do enjoy my writing, feel free to check out my recent new stories.

Jackie :)


	15. We'll call it, Exodus!

_ Rain._

_It rained so elegantly, beautifully, and gentle. _

_Like crystals dripping from a chandelier. _

_Drops ever falling, dancing from the sky._

_Waltzing with impeccable movement and grace._

_Distracting, hypnotizing, and sad. _

_Like tears._

_ Rain._

* * *

Erza brought herself to her feet in front of the crowd and her heart caught in her chest. The rain was gentle, but not enough to need an umbrella. It reminded her of mist. A dancing mist that she once had wandered through to reach Fairytail. It reminded her of Jellal in a way. So swift and avoiding that he could escape from her grasp and wander once more into her life. Then run again. She made her feet move forwards, the clank of her armor the only sound in the silence of the day. She moved forwards beside the casket, and embellished her sword at her side. The rain tangled her red hair, but could not change the solemn look of grief on her face.

"Master, we all grieve for you." She stated loud and bold, her lip trembled as she attempted to pull the words to her lips.

"But we will fulfill your wishes. Your last wishes." Laxus turned his face away from the sight and grimaced. He should have been the inheritor of Fairytail and not Erza. "We will work in harmony and preserve the great Fairytail name!" Erza shouted through the darkness but suddenly turned her head when the unexpected visitors wandered through the trees.

"what are you doing here?" Erza proclaimed and tapped her sword to the ground. "You've been banished." Sting smirked and tilted his head as Lucy and Rogue followed shortly behind him. "I can attend a funeral."

"This is only for members." Erza growled. "Erza!" Lucy shouted in protest. "He was our master too!"

"You're not banned Lucy!" Erza coiled and raised her sword toward Sting. "He is, for murder!"

A grasp went through the crowd. "Was it for a good reason?" Laxus questioned, Gajeel crossed his arms.

"I honestly cannot blame Sting if it was for a good reason!"

"Someone was trying to kill me!" Lucy protested again and raised her hands out to the side. "Then it's justified." Laxus smirked.

"No it's not Laxus!" Erza hissed. "killing someone is never the answer!" He growled in response. "You are not a good master, and you'll never replace him!"

"AND YOU WILL?" She shouted and threw her hand out to the side. Laxus smirked. "Master would never argue with a bunch of _children."_ Her eyes narrowed. "do you challenge my authority Laxus?" He swiftly nodded.

"I challenge you Erza." Electricity danced around his body and hands as he walked for her. "For control of Fairytail." Erza appeared nervous for a few moments. "You can't protect Fairytail now, even if you tried."

"Hold on!" a few of the members tried to regain peace, but it was clear war was breaking out.

Erza reequipped her armor and moved closer to Laxus. A few of the members cheered, the trees blew about in the magical wind that soon encased the funeral session

"WE HAVEN'T EVEN BURIED MASTER!" Wendy shrieked and covered her face as she began to sob.

"You are horrible people!" She wept and turned about to run off back toward the guild. "Wendy!" Lucy called out and Sting grabbed her hand to keep her stationary.

"Since we have been banned. . ." Rogue began, everyone turned to him. "We have decided to branch out and create our own guild." Levy looked toward Lucy questioningly.

"It will be called Exodus .. .and it will be stronger than this one. Without master, this guild will surely fall." Sting finished, and Lucy brushed away a few loose tears.

"Trechary!" Erza shouted and embellished her sword toward Sting instead. "You cannot take our members!"

"They'd be coming on their own!" Lucy shouted and marched toward her. "What has happened to you Erza!" She questioned and pleaded for her to understand. She reached out her hand to her, but Erza slapped it away. Natsu looked away in disgust.

"What's happened to you Lucy!" She hissed and turned around. "Leave Fairytail, and don't come back!"

With that note, Laxus, Levy, and Gajeel stood up and turned to leave. "wait, where are you guys going?" Erza questioned. Gajeel shouted over his shoulder.

"We're not coming back!" The group laughed, Sting smirked and they headed back into the woods through the trees. The rain continued to get heavier.

"There's a restaurant up here! We can go in there till the rain stops!" Levy began to run ahead of them. The rain was getting heavier.

The rest of the procession stared at Erza as she and Elfman lowered the casket into the ground and began to bury it.

"This is . . .just the beginning." Erza whispered and stared off toward the trees. She swore she saw master in the distance, a glittering form.

Shaking his head.

But it was just her imagination.

* * *

"What should we make it like?" Gajeel questioned and tapped his chin. They had used napkins to sketch out a plan to build the new guild. It would be smaller, obviously. But the reputations of these warriors would attract more members. "it needs metal. . .lots of metal." Gajeel scribbled some spikes onto the side and Lucy covered her eyes. Sting rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"I think we should just make it like a regular building. Or maybe we can buy one." Sting shrugged his shoulders at Rogue's comment. "we would need the money to do that first." Levy stated and a few numbers appeared in front of her face as she calculated the costs. "We could possibly turn it into a restaurant on the side, in order to generate funds."

"That's not a bad idea, Levy." Rogue smiled toward her. Levy flushed and looked away in embarrassment.

"Who would come to a wizard's guild for cheeseburgers?" Laxus questioned, he had remained silent since the funeral. He looked out the window as the rain stopped. "Should we make it in town?" He questioned and he clenched his hand. "Near Fairytail?"

"Far from Fairytail." Lucy reached out to touch his hands. "Personally, you should have inherited Fairytail." Lucy sighed and rested her cheek against Sting's shoulder. "I don't know why master gave the guild to Erza."

"She's changed." Levy protested and scribbled some more drawings on the napkins.  
"power hungry." Laxus joked and narrowed his eyes.

Lucy nodded her head. Rogue leafed through the paper.  
"Here. ." He pointed toward a picture of a rundown building. All of them trembled in fear at it's ugliness.

"It's only ten thousand jewel!" He protested and raised it up so they could see. "We could fix it!"

It was a pretty large building, maybe it would look good." Lucy sighed and took the paper from his hands. Her mind wandered a little at the thought. After everything that happened with the Celestial knights and her as their leader, she wondered if she would ever have to use their power again. Or see Loki. He hadn't been around when she tried to contact him last, maybe he was busy.

"Lucy?" Sting questioned and reached down to slowly take her hand that rested on her lap. He could tell she was stressed. "well. .. let's go check it out!"

* * *

The gang assembled themselves from the booth and walked off toward the building. It was only a few blocks away from Fairytail. But it was cringe-worthy. The windows were smashed out and the path leading up was overgrown, and a mailbox in the front said _Library. _Sting cringed at the name. "That creepy librarian." A shiver ran down his spine. "com'mon." Lucy sighed and dragged them in. The building was large, it had a long hall that lead to the center room. Although, all the chairs were broken, it had an upstairs and a stage area. She walked around, and the echoes of their voices went through the cracked roof. She threw her hands out to the side. "This is great!" Several empty shelves were the books used to be in the library were stationary in the corner and the whole room was lit up by the broken windows. "we can fix this!"

"What's the lady's address?" Gajeel questioned. They all emptied their pockets. "We're putting down a down payment of two thousand jewel."

"hopefully she bites." Rogue sighed and waved his hand. His magic scattered some of the dust, and they all coughed. "we're gonna need some paint."

* * *

Thanks for all the follows, favorites, reviews, communities, and views who support this story! I'm so happy I can write and have this much positive feedback! Thank you for everything!

Jackie :)


	16. Danger Ensnares you in An Embrace

The wind was gentle but enough to twirl about the edges of the town umbrellas that housed cafes and push about the skirts of the women who paraded up and down the streets with bags in their hands.

"Have you been to the new restaurant?" One of the thinner girls with spiraling brown locks questioned. She straightened her hat and smiled toward the group of women whose attention she had caught. Her cheeks flushed brightly and her voice uttered out in a small sound.

"It's where the library used to be, but now it's become a theme restaurant. They've said they'll change the theme once a week. One of the girls tilted her head.  
"What's the theme now?"

The woman with the hat smiled brightly before glooming her expression. "Haunted library." A shiver ran down their spines and they turned their heads to look toward the abandoned library that had been cleaned up a little on the outside, but still held its creepy appearance.

"My husband went through with his friends, apparently, it nearly scared him to death." She laughed gently and brushed her skirts with her hand. "Rumor has it, it's run by mages and slayers."

The women gasped. "Like dragon slayers?" She curtly nodded her head. "Would one of you like to go with me?" The girls stared amongst themselves before a smaller girl stood up and smiled. "I'd love to go with you Liaone-sama!" She shuffled up to her and waved with her hand. "Come on!"

* * *

"are you guys ready for opening?" Lucy questioned before kicking over another barrel.

"I feel ridiculous." Gajeel growled and pulled at the metal spikes protruding from his face. Levy swatted his hand and narrowed her eyes. "I spent forever on that makeup!"

Lucy smirked and glanced at her bloodied hands. A haunted restaurant was the perfect the for such a gloomy place as it started up. They would get money to slowly fix the place up. Rogue had such a brilliant idea. She sighed and motioned toward the grill. Laxus leaned his elbow against the counter to look toward Lucy, waiting for the cue to begin cooking when their customers arrived.

The last few days, the only customers they had had were men. Men that often left half of their food behind when they had been spooked nearly to death. Levy had performed the Heimlich maneuver on one when he was spooked into choking on his food. Rogue was crafty when it came to creeping up onto the customers. Sting preferred to stay away from the fun, often scaring people when they were just entering the building. And more or less, fixing things while the others handled the customers. Someone had to continue building in order for the guild to be built within a certain time.

Lucy often stopped to ponder insurance issues if something was to happen to a customer, but then pushed it aside. Until it was absolutely necessary, she would purchase an insurance package. At times, she wondered what master had done to run the guild so smoothly, and when planning things she would often stop to think of Fairytail.

"We have a few customers." Sting's unenthusiastic voice entered the restaurant. He stared down the women as they entered through the doors, the mumbled to themselves saying how creepy he was. "This is such a joke." Sting growled and crossed his arms. Hopefully Lucy knew what she was doing. They still had rent to pay for and certain bills each month, but her and Levy combined usually took out all the work and left the guys to build.

He stared down the road, and over the top of a few buildings he could still make out the emblem of the Fairytail guild. He snickered and turned to go inside to help. He wondered if those fools had been attacked yet.

It had been two weeks since they had opened their restaurant, and business was slow, but more customers had begun to come more frequently.

"a plate of foon fries." The one woman ordered while the other twiddled her fingers and asked Levy what she suggested.

"Well, our chef today suggests for spooky dining." Levy paused cheekily and snickered. "The ancient soup." Both girls stared at her questioningly. "ancient. . .soup." The girl sneezed and quickly covered up, "I'll take what Lioena-sama is having!" Laxus snorted behind the counter and stared toward his dish. The ancient soup was looking just a little suspicious today. . .

But not appalling. He spooned a small amount and tasted It quietly.  
"that's awful!" He cried and spit it out within the sink. Looking up to see Levy staring at him questioningly. "Would you like me to cook Laxus?" She questioned, he shook his head and grabbed the soup pot to toss it into the sink.  
"I have this completely under control." He tossed two cups of fries onto the plate and topped them with an assortment of vegetables and spices and finished with a thick sauce that bubbled quietly within the pan. "That one I approve." He smiled proudly and ate a fry from the pan with approval.  
"Wow you can cook a fry." Sting smirked and rested against the counter, his eyes lazy with lack of sleep.  
Laxus growled and shoved a batch messily onto a plate for Sting. "Order up." He wished he would have saved the ancient soup for this wise ass.

"Wow this is really good and fast!" The women appraised the dish and admired the interior. Apparently, expecting to be frightened sometime today. "enjoy!" Levy poured a few glasses of beverage for them and rested down near the counter till the next customers entered.

* * *

Rogue appeared quietly beside Sting with a smile. "Order up." He whispered before his body shrunk into a shadow and crept sneakily across the ground toward the two women. They chatted aimlessly, but stopped in surprise when a water glass slowly arose itself into the air. They stood staring before looking toward Levy chan in surprise.

**_"I know where you're from. . .I saw you on Rosary Block near the café, what a mistake you made by coming here. "_ **the voice whispered creepily into the air around them before the glass spilt across the table. The women shook in fear as the other empty glass also tipped over on the table and a few other glasses on other tables tipped over. _**"Will you let me dine with you?"**_ Rogue's voice snickered. "AH!" The women screamed and tore out of the building, running for their lives.

"TOO SCARY!" They screamed and turned the corner to disappear from sight.

Lucy shook her head from above the balcony. "If they would have stayed for another minute they would have gotten half off their dish!"  
Rogue appeared and looked up toward her happily. "That's money lost for us!"

"More customers!"

"Ah!" Levy rose to her feet. "Welcome to Exodus!" She called chipperly as the door slammed shut behind the customers, sending their hair on end.

* * *

"Lucy." Sting mumbled and climbed the stairs slowly to rest beside her upon the ground. Piles of papers and bills lay everywhere, but she seemed relaxed as she calculated the profits from the past two weeks. "We've done well." She smiled and closed her eyes tiredly. "It's a lot harder running a business than I thought."

"We've done well." Sting repeated and rested his head against her knee, sighing in content.

"I miss Fairytail." Lucy whispered to herself and clicked a few more buttons on the calculator. "I do too, but it would not be the same without Master."

Lucy nodded her head.

"I have a feeling Erza is going to come after us." Lucy muttered and folded another paper and added the cost for paint and wood.  
"I'll stop her." Sting protested and smiled wickedly like he used to.

Lucy eyed him silently, thinking that she had tamed such a wild dragon into a decent man. Sting sat up suddenly. "Lucy." She seemed surprised, and lowered her glasses for a moment to look him into the eyes.

"Will you go out with me?" Lucy's face flushed and she shouted at him.

"YOU CAN'T JUST SAY THAT OUT OF NOWHERE!"

He smiled and laughed to himself. "Fine, I'll ask you out officially on our next date."

Lucy shook her head. "Whatever Sting." She watched him from the corner of her eye as he began stacking little packages of butter from the café table. _He always surprises me._

* * *

Erza stood in front of Fairytail and stared off toward where master's body lay resting between the trees. Her heart panged with guilt and wrongdoing but she had done what was best for Fairytail. Even if it meant losing some of her dearest friends. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes and she brushed them away with the back of her hand. She missed them, Lucy, Laxus, and Wendy. Wendy had snuck of to escape the violence that occurred on the night of Master's funeral. But she had not seen her since. One by one the mages began to up and leave in fear of their guild being taken by the hands of the dark guilds. Without the powerful mages, the guild lacked its luster and the jobs began to disappear as well from the board.

She pushed the door open to enter the guild and was greeted by a few familiar faces. Elfman, Natsu, and Marijane. But many of her friends were missing.

"Have you heard of them? Lucy and the others?" Erza questioned Marijane, while Natsu looked downwards. "Last I heard, they were building their own guild and funding it with a restaurant business." A smirk curled on Erza's lips. Her fist shook at her side.

"They started a restaurant? What shame. .." She whispered and stared toward the door as it had begun to rain again.

"Raven tail is traveling this way. What should we do. .. master." Elfman struggled to say, fear etching in his eyes.

Erza looked down.

* * *

_The fate is great_

_ But far too late. _

_ Danger ensnares you in an embrace_

_ It's much too late, much too late._

* * *

She stared toward the rain and let her shoulders droop.

Her eyes fell across the empty stairwell where the S class mages used to sit.

"I don't know."


	17. We Are the Messengers, Lucy

He's my Fate

After a few months, the cafe had turned into a beautiful shop as well as an excellent guild. Nearly all of the Fairy Tail mages had transferred to the Exodus guild but Erza and Natsu. Lucy sighed under her breath and watched the movement of the guild from the balcony. As the founders, Sting, Rogue, Laxus, and Lucy; they needed to watch over the customers as well as the guild members. Lucy had heard that Raven Tail had destroyed the guild and stolen some of the relics that lay inside. Precious things, like golden scepters and dazzling magic spells that lay entrapped in vials in the basement of Fairytail. Things no one knew about, except the master of Fairy Tail. But apparently, Raven Tail had discovered them and stolen them. With that in mind, Lucy hoped that perhaps Erza would have come to join their guild and be reunited with the family. But knowing Erza's feverish pride, she would leave Fiore rather than join the traitors that had eventually destroyed Master's guild.

"Lucy." a voice called her name "Lucy?" Sting's voice called out to her over the other one and she smiled to herself. She pressed her back against the balcony and held out her arms for an embrace. "Sting." She rested her nose against his neck and breathed in his fiery scent. He smelt of blood, a dark oak wood, and smoke.. .blood? She pushed him away to examine his body. Sting smirked and he fell heavily against a nearby chair, a few drops hit the ground near her feet. Lucy rushed to the balcony to call for Wendy.

"Sting's been hurt!" She hollered, and immediately several members dropped what they were doing and ran up the stairs. Lucy neared Sting and gently rubbed his cheek free of the blood and soot that covered his body. His clothes were ragged and part of his hair was sindged black on the ends above his eyebrows. His eyes met Lucy's for just a moment before he was surrounded by the guild members to cure him. Lucy backed away and rested her hand against the side of her head.

"ow! Careful with that!" Sting hollered and brushed aside one of the healers who mumbled and drew closer yet again. Warily, Lucy watched over the other members below as they muttered rumors of what had injured Sting. He had become an S class wizard over the past months and taken jobs so vigorous, other wizards trembled in fear at them. She glanced over to the door, where Rogue slowly passed through, he appeared to have a limp in his left leg, but he still carried himself with his usual pride.

He met her eyes for a moment, before he set himself down at the nearby table. Lucy carefully moved down the stairs to greet the returning wizards. "Lucy!" Mirajane's voice coiled through the chaos and ruckus. "Mirajane?" Lucy questioned and immediately was swept away toward the bar. Laxus stared back at them with a serious demeanor.

"Rogue and Sting were attacked." Laxus stated and continued to toss the food within the frying pan.

"By who?" Lucy raised a brow and brushed her hair behind her ear. "They were supposed to be helping someone in Bulgaria."

"They never even made it out of town." Mirajane stated and grabbed another glass to fill it to the brim with alcohol.

"By Raven Tail. . .and then they escaped."

Lucy looked to Laxus. "Sting. He smelt like fire." Laxus lowered his eyes.

"You'll have to ask them, we haven't heard anything else."

She nodded and excused herself from the counter and made her way toward the table where Rogue sat.

She brushed her hand comfortingly against his shoulder to reassure him. He seemed like he was in shock and kept glancing up to where Sting lay nearly unconscious.

"it's good to see you again Rogue." She smiled and reached out to take his shaking hand within her own. He stopped shaking and calmed down.

"Raven Tail did this to you?" She questioned, her long blonde hair trailing against the table. He finally met her eyes through his short black locks and nodded his head curtly. The other members looked toward them curiously.

"It was Natsu, wasn't it Rogue?" She whispered and her eyes turned up slightly in sorrow and disappointment. Rogue sat still for a moment, before nodding once again.

"I'm sorry Lucy."

He bit his lip before coughing from the smoke of the attacks.

"We weren't expecting them, they got us while we were traveling. We thought it was just Raven Tail, but it seems. . .that Natsu and Erza have joined them."

Lucy looked down to the table and withdrew her hand from the grasp.

"I thought so." She sighed and smiled sadly.

"Were they forced?" She questioned quietly.

"Of their own will, it appeared."

She bobbed her head and stood up from the table.

"Well, let's get you to the infirmary, Sting's heading there too." Rogue stood alongside her and she accompanied him up the stairs.

"Did he just charge up the stairs to see me?" Lucy chuckled to herself and remembered meeting Sting earlier. "no." Rogue sighed. "He jumped through the window."

She blinked curiously. "He missed me that much?"

"It's a dragon slayer instinct." He continued without missing a beat when they reached the top of the stairs.

"You're valuable to him, and once he learned there is danger, he seeks the need to protect you. Natsu may have demonstrated such characteristics." He turned the corner and they continued down the hallway. Letters of appreciation and medals and awards lined the walls in cases. Faint magical lamps glistened to light their path.

"actually, that's more of a manly instinct than anything." Rogue reasoned and glanced to the ceiling. "if I had another, I would lay down my life to protect them."

They reached the infirmary, and Sting already lay upon a medical bed.

"How come he has so much more damage than you?" She mumbled as she withdrew clean blankets from the nearby shelf. Rogue sat plantly upon the bed as she assembled the blankets and sighed.

"When Natsu and Erza attacked, they had created such a powerful magic combination, my magic couldn't protect us, so Sting protected me." Lucy rolled up his pant leg, and nearly gagged.

"You walked all the way with such an awful wound?" A piece of metal hung loosely through his skin, and she could clearly see the bone. It looked as though someone had shoved the dagger through his leg and listened to him scream in pain.

"I couldn't feel it to be honest." He blinked and leaned upon one hand. "They broke my ankle first."

"Who did this?"

He stared over at Sting, the light from the window was blinding. "Erza and Natsu defeated us, and then Raven Tail started to play." Lucy winced and pressed the nearby button on the wall. "we're going to have to get that removed by professionals."

"Sting's was worse." he commented to her before a few doctors came into the room and he calmly greeted them.

"What's wrong with you?" The staff questioned. Rogue blinked and tilted his head "they shoved a dagger through my ankle." They glanced at one another and began to put on medical gloves.

* * *

"Sting, Sting can you hear me?" She whispered into his ear. She plopped down on a nearby waiting chair with a frown. What exactly had happened to him, where was the blood smell coming from?

She slowly got up and pushed the blanket from his body. After removing the shirt buttons, she then saw the markings. All across his chest, scar formations crawled. A deep stab wound was upon the left side of his torso below his rib cage. From there, she then noticed several others across his chest. "an Ice mage? Or a madman?" She whispered to herself. Only Gray had been able to leave such wounds on another mage. Unless they just stabbed the heck out of them, and left them to die.

She thought back to the grand magic games, the members of Raven Tail. A frown crossed her lips. Obra? Or Flare?

She lowered her eyes and rested her head against Sting's side. Her heart twanged in guilt. Because of her, Sting had been injured. She should not have sent them on that mission.

Sting moved a little, and she immediately sat up. "Sting?" She questioned. She then noticed the IV that hung from his right wrist. He smiled tiredly and reached out to her with his left hand. She rested her cheek against it and continued to look at him quietly.

"Natsu's gotten. . .a lot better." He whispered and closed his eyes with a smile.

"He told me he'd beat me. . .and he did."

"Erza too?" Lucy questioned with a sigh.

"no. . .but she wants the guild.. . she's different." Sting gasped and sat up slowly before wincing and sliding back against the pillows.

"Yep, that's the only reason we're here." Rogue chimed in from the other side as they put him under.

"She wanted us to tell you." Sting's eyes fluttered shut again. "we're the messengers."

He fell silent again and his breathing slid into a gasping quiet snore. Lucy sat up and looked to the two. Such brave warriors, friends, and mages. She exited the room quickly to hide her tears from the people in the room.

"if Raven Tail was to attack their guild, they could handle it. But not with Erza and Natsu leading them. The members would shrink back in fear and lose the courage to fight. Natsu and Erza were some of the most powerful wizards to pass through Fairy Tail.

And the other mages still considered them allies and friends.

She made her way out into the balcony, several members pointing out her appearance.

"Lucy knows what's going on, ask her!"

"Lucy!"

"Lucy!" They called out to her.

With a sigh she raised her hand and it fell quiet.

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes and she forced them away.

"Sting and Rogue were attacked by the mages of Raven Tail."

She blinked and brushed her hair from her eyes.

"Natsu and Erza are with Raven Tail and attacked our mages."

"They only left Sting and Rogue alive to be messengers."

"what message?" Someone questioned quietly, a few agreed.

"That they are coming to destroy our guild and everyone in it."

The silence was killing and she continued.

"But we are mages from everywhere, not just Fairy Tail!"

"We have allies, magic, and abilities that far surpass the way we used to be! We have grown stronger, and master would be proud of us!" The tears leaked down her face finally, and she raised her hand above her head.

"FOR FAIRY TAIL!"

"For Fairy Tail we fight! For our new guild Exodus, we fight! For the mages to come and the mages in the past we fight!"

The crowd rallied.

"We will not let them destroy what we have worked so hard for!"

"FOR EXODUS!" the guild screamed out, several hollering Fairytail. But to Lucy, Fairy Tail and Exodus had become one. To carry on the tradition master had left behind, and to preserve the Exodus name!

She ran down the stairs, just as Levy began speaking to a few of the younger mages.

"We can create magic traps and codes." The green haired mage behind her nodded. "Just like we did when we first met you guys." He laughed and slapped Laxus on the back. Lucy smiled and narrowed her eyes, she drew her keys from her pocket to summon Loki.  
"What can we do?" She whispered to him "we have to defeat Erza."

"I have an idea." the orange haired lion laughed and glanced to the weapons hall.

"we'll bring the Celestial Knights back to life."

* * *

Haha Thanks for reading, as always if you liked the story, feel free to review :)

They help me write and come on back :D

Jackie


	18. Wretch Leaf Poison

Thank you to all the fa-boo-lous people that have been reading and favoriting and reviewing my story while I was away! Without further ado, here is the chapter you've been waiting for! Reviews inspire me to come on back and write :) Thanks!

* * *

Erza stared blankly off into the distance over the sloppy waves that crashed against the harbor's edge. Laughter and embezzlement sounded behind her but she ignored and focused. There was hatred in those beautiful eyes, something even Jellal would not have predicted. She sighed quietly and allowed her eyelids to flutter shut against the mist from the ocean that separated Fiore from the town they now hid in- planning their attack. She had seen Lucy. Not just within the dreams she had each night, but within Sting's eyes as she sent him tumbling to his feet. Seeing her made her angry, made her hands shake. To know that the Fairy Tail legacy had been stolen from Erza by Lucy and created into something anew and more great. She was jealous.

"Erza." A voice caught her attention and she turned around slowly.

A smell of fire caught her senses and she met his eyes.

"Natsu." She greeted and turned her head back toward the ocean. A crash sounded across the waters. "Are we really going to attack Lucy's guild?" Natsu whispered after a few moments of silence. Like her, he had changed too. He had grown more masculine and powerful, toughened by the reality of the outside world; and the fact that master's legacy was destroyed. Betrayed by those they trusted most.

"I suppose so if we are to rename the guild Fairy Tail." She stated and shifted her body weight. The clink of her armor signified that she did not trust the strangers of Raven Tail more than she trusted not having a sword.

"Maybe we should just join them, Erza." Natsu leaned his body against the doorway with his hand on his hip. His pink hair tossed about within the mist and he seemed more tired than playful these days. Worry lines peeked at his forehead and he couldn't help but think of Lucy. He too was driven by jealousy; his crush snatched away by a Sabertooth member.

"What would happen if we did?" She turned her body to face him, her sword resting against the ground. The sashay of wind pulling knots through her red locks. Her eyes narrowed.

"They would never look at us the same after what we've done to Sting and Rogue."

"What would Lucy think of us?"

Natsu nodded his head gently and glanced back out to sea.

"So, what's the plan?"

"We attack tonight."

* * *

Freed and Levi pressed their hands together to riddle the outside of Exodus with puzzles and traps. Smirks wide upon their faces. "Remember when you did this to us when Laxus first returned?" She laughed but then narrowed her eyes. "I hated you."

"But look what we've done!" He nervously laughed and pointed to the maze they had woven.

"It's a masterpiece!"

A figure running into the guild caught their attention, Elfman?

"I have her!" He shouted gleefully "I am a man!"

Lucy peeked up from above the balcony curiously while Laxus reached out to take what was in his hands. Wendy pressed her knees onto the stool to get a better look. A little golden box with the logo of Fairy Tail caressed the top of it's beautiful architecture.

"What is it?" Everyone questioned and Elfman smiled peacefully for the first time since Fairy Tail had been lost.

"It's the first master." All the members gasped and began immediately asking questions.

"Where did you get her? Why did you go back!"

"This is fantastic!"

"Open it!" He carefully removed the lid and out crept the small little spirit of the first master. Her bored and frustrated eyes met theirs immediately and sent shivers down their spines.

"I'm hungry!" She shouted and slinked out onto the tabletop to magically reappear at the bar side. "Yep that's the first master all right." Laxus snickered and motioned to which dish she wanted.

"First master." Elfman sighed and began to tell her everything.

She explained how before the previous master's death, he used magic to imprison her into a box that could only be opened by a true member of fairy tail.

"You know how long I waited there!"

Elfman backed away while Wendy took the hot seat.

"What do we do about Erza and Natsu?" She questioned quietly and the first master fell silent.

"You'll have to fight to save this new guild of yours." She answered honestly.

"There is no other option.. . this was their decision."

Wendy nodded quietly and the whole room fell silent. Levi and Freed entered through the doors to proclaim that the traps had been set, and the Raven Tail would soon be upon them.

The restaurant had previously been a death trap, so recreating the maze of booby traps would really be no problem. Gray took the liberty to freeze numerous puddles just to watch Natsu slip and fall onto his face when he dared to come here. Natsu was his battle now that Sting and Rogue were out of action. He flexed his shoulders and pulled his shirt from his back to toss it to the floor. He was ready to take on ol' Fire face. Laxus determined that he would be the one to battle with Erza.

"Gramps. . ." He mumbled and cracked his neck. "This one's for you."

But the other members of Raven Tail would not be as equally matched as they were in the beginning. Raven Tail now held some of the magical enchantments from Fairy Tail's old vault, spells and charms that could give them an advantage. Juvia made herself useful and began ripping out the floorboards surrounding the front entrance, just to send some members falling to breakneck heights three floors below after the remodel. Wendy puffed her cheeks and glanced up to the infirmary. She did not know what to expect but she knew that it was not going to be pretty. Gildarts had arrived and so had Jellal from their missions, both seemed antsy at the fact that Erza would be coming. Lucy stared down at everyone from above as weapons were sharpened and last cheers of beers were shared. She glanced at her hands, still blood stained from Sting's had not had much time to do anything but think. Ivan would be the real challenge, and she figured Jellal would definitely be up to striking him down. But what if he failed? Would she, the Celestial mage have to step in? She wrung her fingers through her hair and traveled down the long hallway to see Sting yet again.

She missed him. The way he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his nose against her neck. The injuries had proved fatal. Things that Wendy could not even fix. Rogue was up on his feet again after the muscles had been repaired. He tried flirting with one of the nurses but ended up getting pushed back down and strapped to the medical bed while she laughed. A smile crept onto Lucy's lips at the memories and she pushed open the door. Rogue's bed was empty, and he now prepared for battle like the other members. But Sting still lay asleep in the medical room. His head turned gently to the side and mouth slightly ajar. His burned blonde locks had grown out, only leaving him with a small scar near the top of his scalp. Although it had only been two days, Lucy worried if he would ever get better. Seeing him like this wounded her and she crept closer to him to rest at his side with him. The IV's hung from his wrist. There were two now instead of one. She carefully placed her head against the side of the medical bed and fell asleep to the beeping of the machines. Sting breathed heavily in his sleep.

* * *

"_Sting?" She shouted loudly calling for him. She peered both ways into the darkness only to find Sting crumpled upon the watery shore within the dream. He didn't respond to her, he only breathed._

"_Don't bother with him." An unfamiliar voice prodded her mind and she glanced around. _

"_Natsu?" She questioned and tilted her head as the stranger erupted from the darkness. _

"_Isn't this strange, how we're all connected still?" He held his hand out to the side with a smile. He had grown. . .taller. She raised a brow curiously toward his wicked attitude._

"_What have you done Natsu?" She whispered and crept closer to Sting's body. A fiery ring stopped her in her path and she held her arms up to shield her face. Natsu rounded her and the fire stopped immediately when he stood directly next to her, grasping her hands within his. _

"_We don't have to fight tomorrow Lucy, just promise you'll leave with me. I'll take you to safety." _

_She jerked her hands away in disgust. "What have you done to Sting!" She demanded and approached him furiously her eyes narrowing into slits. _

_He smiled and arched his back as he sat upon the ground near her feet. _

"_you left the infirmary window open." _

_Lucy's mind raced and she jerked her head back to where Sting lay. He hollowed unconsciously in pain. "There are some pretty neat spells that master was hiding downstairs." Natsu laughed and leaned backwards to rest his head against the ground peacefully. Listening to Sting's cries of pain. In horror Lucy raced to Sting's side and grabbed at his hands to sooth him, but his face crumpled in distress and he appeared to have fall unconscious. _

"_He won't ever wake up at this rate." _

_Natsu smiled as he sat up, his arms flexed with his weight. A smirk fell across his face. Although he was more attractive than usual, he was definitely wicked. _

_Lucy held back a few tears._

"_Run away with me Lucy, and I promise I'll give Sting the antidote." _

_He approached her once more to lean down and brush a tear from her cheek. _

"_I thought for sure you would always love me and eventually be mine. . . until he showed up."_

"_What'd Ya say Luce?" He questioned softly and she shook her head and held Sting's hand to her lips. _

"_I love him." _

_Natsu grinned as his form began to disappear from the dream. "If you love him, save him." _

* * *

The ship brushed against the side of the harbor and hundreds of newly recruited lower mages barreled from the ship. Their weapons brandished and sharp and their energy was unmatchable.

"They're here!" Freed shouted from atop of the building. The rain fell heavily, but a ward protected him. "Levi raise the barriers!" Together they raised their hands up and the maze swallowed up the members, entrapping them in it's puzzle.

"What the hell is this?" One shouted as they pressed their hands against the digital maze.

"**Only one shall leave this room, battle." **The words appeared upon the wall. "We have to fight?" Natsu sighed and shook his head. "This again?"

Freed chuckled from the top of the building and headed inside. Screams began to sound from the outside of the building as only the strongest members were allowed to progress.

Erza stepped forwards in her armor and narrowed her eyes toward the building.

"Cute." She muttered and leaned forward to kick the door in. Natsu crept by her side, slipping on numerous ice puddles along the way. "What the hell!" He shouted and immediately thought of his old friend Gray. The two progressed in slowly, the darkened guild a little frightening.

"Did we scare them off?" Erza pondered and re equipped again. "Yo, Erza. You look scarier than you usually do." Laxus laughed from the far side of the guild. She approached him angrily.

"Where is Lucy?" She demanded and Laxus merely stuck his hand out to the side.

"To get to her, you have to go through me."

"Flame brain!" Another voice sounded in the darkness and Gray jumped down from the top balcony upon a tray of ice. "Long time no see."

Natsu narrowed his eyes his fists engulfed in flames. "I've missed this."

Wendy and Lucy crowded Sting's bedside as he jerked in his sleep. Black ribbons of blood appeared upon his stomach where the stab marks had punctured.

"It must have been. . .a slow poison on that blade that stabbed him."

**"Wretch Leaf"**  
Lucy looked up questioningly.

"Natsu says he has the antidote!"

Wendy pushed a tear from his eye.

"It's a torture poison Lucy. . .He's going to be in pain till he dies. Sting won't live without the antidote. . .there's nothing I can do!"

* * *

Ivan stepped through the maze easily, his powers surpassing that of a basic challenge. Obra reappeared at his side. Flare peaked from the top of the building curiously. Nullpudding appeared at Ivan's side with a wicked smile and Kurohebi crept from the darkness.

They laughed and began to enter the guild.


	19. The Antidote

Thank you for all the reviews from Guest readers, members, and comments and messages! I am super happy and was glad to finally update the chapter~ Please post thoughts and reviews for me to keep me writing :) Thank you so much guys, enjoy!

* * *

Erza banished her sword in a quick upwards movement that send the great wooden door of the new guild crashing inwards to the ground. Dust and wood pieces spiraled up into the air with the force; and with a final clatter the door settled. Beside her, Natsu treaded forwards but soon slipped and fell upon his face when his feet made contact with a frozen ice puddle. "Gray! You bastard!" He howled as he stood up and fell once more. Erza shook her head. Steam flirted from Natsu's ears as he stomped forwards, fire crackling within his fingertips.

Ivan crept through the door as well following after the previous Fairy Tail mages, a wicked smile coiled onto his lips as he figured they would do all the fighting while he reaped the benefits.

"Show yourself!" Erza shouted and lowered her sword momentarily. "Where is Lucy!" She demanded. As soon as she defeated Lucy, the head of this new guild, she could take command. Her armor glittered in the darkness of the guild. But soon two figures erupted from the shadows on the sidelines.  
"You'll have to pass through us first." The slick voice of Laxus sounded into the dim light with Gray nearby him. Gray cracked a smirk at Natsu. "You've grown, Flame Brain. But still dumb enough to slip on ice puddles." Natsu growled. "I'm going to enjoy kicking your frozen Ass!"

Erza raised a brow and took steps toward Laxus.

"This should be fun."

Laxus rolled his shoulders back and a cry from all around them sounded. The Raven Tail members all began to look about to find the source of the noise. And the lights flickered on. All of the Fairy Tail members were above them armed with their weapons of choices. In banisters and balconies they hung to watch their fight. Clearly they were outnumbered by just the few members that had made their way through the maze. Outside within Froid's maze, numerous Raven Tail mages had begun to battle one another and fallen into the traps laid out for their arrival.  
"How'd you like our little surprises?" Mirajane cat-called from the sidelines. Clearly they were nervous at the appearance of Raven Tail's strongest members, but they would surely win by numbers.

"Not men!" Elfman laughed to himself and Levi face-palmed in response to his random outburst.

"Juvia will never let you beat Gray-Sama!" Juvia hollered and took the stairs two at a time to rush to Gray's side.  
"Juvia!" Gray snorted in embarrassment. Erza's eyes widened for a moment at the familiarity of all her friends now enemies in battle. But they soon narrowed as she thought of everything she had lost and charged at Laxus.

Her armor equipped as she swung her blade in his direction. Her plain armor melting into her Heaven's Wheel armor. An assortment of jagged gray armor stagnated from the air and completely covered her body except her neck and stomach which could be key weaknesses for someone of Laxus's experience. Wing-like side pieces flirted on either side of her body and she swung her sword at him once more. Scales appeared upon Laxus's arms from his dragon-slayer magic to easily block the weapon from his sensitive skin. Lightening rippled all around him as he was pushed several feet backwards and sent a large bolt of lightening in Erza's direction. The electricity sounding on her metal blade and running electricity through her.

"You look like a lightening rod you fool!" He cowled and threw his hands out to either side as more scales erupted and his eyes grew wild.

"Lightning Dragon's Jaws!" He shouted as he swung both of his fists downwards in an explosion of lightning that was sent hurdling toward Erza at breakneck speed. She barely dodged it as the cobblestone floor was scattered and Ivan had to move out of the way to avoid the shower of debris. Laxus glared his way and seemed like he wanted to go take Ivan out first before continuing his fight. A punch to his jaw awoke him from his thoughts as Erza swung her left fist at him again. Their arms met. Armor to scales! He easily overpowered her in strength, but she had last her blade from dodging his previous attack and hand to hand combat was her option to dance away to requip. She was pushed backwards several feet but a hard jab to her side, Laxus was powerful.

"Circle sword!" She gasped and charged at him once more, the circular blades appearing midair and sent spiralling in Laxus's direction. About seven of them, he jerked his head to avoid the first and separated two more with his magic. She aimed another blow at his face as the last sword penetrated his shoulder and he howled in pain. The force bashed him to the ground but not before releasing a lightning roar that sent Erza scattering against the cobblestones and rolling. Laxus held his shoulder and yanked the blade from his flesh with a hissing sound. Cherry blood erupted from the wound and he staggered sideways. Erza struggled to stand with the breath knocked from her lungs.

Shaking, Laxus raised his finger to point at Ivan as he approached him. The old man's eyes were horrible and Laxus let out a whisper. "I'll kill you." He managed to get out before he fell upon one knee. Ivan shook his head as his dark magic began to fill the room. "Likewise." He answered, but Gildarts appeared from the sidelines to force Ivan away from Laxus with an invisible blow of magic. "Not until you battle with me, Ivan." He commanded and spread his feet wide in defense; his cape blew around his ankles. "Have if your way!" Ivan cackled. Laxus's vision began to flitter and grow fuzzy. It had to be the blood loss. He glanced Erza's way once more before everything began to grow dark. That little blue haired girl was at his shoulder and that was the last thing he remembered.

* * *

"Flame Brain! Over here!" Gray called out and Natsu looked back just in time to see Gray's fist landing a blow right on his face. Growling Natsu punched back. The two continued to box for a few moments while Juvia could only cover her mouth and watch the escapade. Back and forth they went until blood droplets peeled from each other's lips and Gray finally had to blow Natsu away with a blast of Icy cold air to catch his bearings.

"What the hell are you doing this for Natsu!" Gray demanded, in his eyes it was clear he was hurt that his best friend and rival would attack them.

"You left the guild!" Natsu howled in response and released a Dragon's breath blow that was quickly blocked as Gray shouted "ice make Shield!"

They engaged quickly in hand to hand combat once more before Gray managed to trap Natsu in an ice make cage which he quickly melted.

"Ice make lance!" He chorused and sent several spears toward Natsu as he stood to his feet after the last blow. Only a few pushed him back as he blocked with his arms. Natsu just stared at Gray before releasing another round of fire magic.

"Wing attack!" He banished his arms out to their side to send whips of magic tumbling toward Gray who hardly had time to recover. Juvia intervened with a wash of water that sent the majority of the flames from setting the guild on fire. Natsu landed harshly and several boards upturned sending debris every which way. It was then that Gray noticed the broken look in Natsu's eyes. And he then discovered what it was that was missing.

"Where is Happy, Natsu?"

Natsu's mouth widened as the fire seemed to evaporate from his fingertips. Gray wobbled to his feet and hugged his shoulder with his hand. A ring of blood above his eyebrow and blood dripped freely down the side of his face. He narrowed his eyes at Natsu. "You're never without him, where is he?" Natsu lowered his face and tched under his breath. Without a second glance backwards Natsu took off running out the door the way he had come. He was injured with bruises just like Gray, but he was much faster. And by the time Gray had chased after him; Natsu had disappeared into the darkness of the night.

Erza stared after him as he left, she struggled to her feet just to meet Cana's eyes. Cana loosely held a card within her fingertips as she watched her from the sidelines.

"Wasn't it you who said if you don't have family or friends to fight for, then what's the meaning? That you were always sad until you met us?" She whispered into the silence that had begun to fill their side of the room. Ivan and Gildarts now began to face off, and blasts of magic filled the room once more. Erza stared at Cana for the longest time before she slowly pulled herself to her feet and examined her hands and body. Her sword lay beside her broken in half by the impact of Laxus's strike. Flare crept through the doorway soon after to stare toward her and began to face a foe. A chorus sounded from the outside as finally half the members of Raven Tail had made it through the maze.

"About time." Elfman stated and narrowed his eyes in response. He took the stairs two at a time and ran straight forwards into the crowd of newcomers. Screams sounded in surprise as he literally ran them over in his beast transformation. Erza seemed frozen and lost in space as she watched Wendy desperately attend to Laxus's wounds. She stared all around her before tears slid down her cheeks and she sunk to her knees upon the ground. She had made a mistake. "Forgive me master." She whispered into the air and bowed her head. Cana watched and simply smiled as she glanced to the right outside of the doors where all the chaos was beginning. She could have sworn she saw Master watching her from afar. But with a second blink of her eyes, it must have only been the moonlight.

* * *

"Sting.. . Sting please.. . " Lucy whispered and grasped onto his hand tightly as his body shook once more and curled in desperate pain. His brow was wet with sweat, and delicate swirling blue veins coiled up his arms as the poison made it's way slowly to his heart. He yanked his head backwards in pain again and let out a choked cry. She held his chest down so he didn't throw himself from the bed. Her hair brushed against his cheek and she wailed in desperation. "Please open your eyes." She begged and tears fluttered down her cheeks as they cried in pain. Sting was so ill, even unconscious he still let out requests to kill him. He had not woken yet and continued to shake as though someone was stabbing him numerous times.  
And then finally he stopped and became still. His fever doubled in heat and he groaned quietly in pain. Lucy wet the towel in cool water and placed it on his head again. Her brown eyes were so full of tears that she could hardly do her work without being able to see. Her vision was blurred and she held tightly onto his hands. A life without Sting? Was that even possible? Her thoughts traveled back to all the times they had shared together. His smiles, the kidnapping, the dragons, and funniest of all the milkshakes they ordered together. She remembered him blushing furiously when he had to pronounce "TwinkleBerry" outloud. She laughed quietly but then let another sob rack her body. He shook again and murmured her name out under his breath. Lucy shot to attention but soon lowered herself back down when the words 'kill me' crept from his breath. She could never kill him.

She loved him.

She couldn't remember when she first realized that she loved Sting. Had it happened after the incident with the dragons and the celestial mages. Or when everything had finally become normal and they were allowed to just begin to love each other's company.

He groaned again and his entire body shook in a tremor. She ran her fingers through his sweat ridden hair and let the tears fall onto his face. "Don't leave me. . ." She sobbed into the quiet room. The sounds of battle rung out from downstairs and the ground beneath her feet shook every once in awhile.

"Lucy." A familiar voice met her ears. But she did not need to turn around to know who it was. "Natsu." She answered, her voice raw from crying and shouting out for Sting. She turned her face to see him. And it was clear that he was affected a little by the obvious tears that shone on her cheeks. Her face was flushed and her hair clung to the wetness on her cheeks. He crept forwards and asked the question he knew he would ask her.

"Come with me?" He offered that familiar boyish smile to her; but she knew in her heart Natsu was not the same Natsu she had known before. He had grown from pain and betrayal. She stared blankly at him and nodded her head. Quietly Natsu reached within his pocket to hand to her the bottle of antidote. Robotically she applied the wet towel to Sting's forehead and opened his lips to drop the vial down his throat and made him swallow the liquid. Almost immediately Sting's trembling stopped and Lucy was relieved to see the bright blue veins lose their swelling and recede into the skin once more. She turned to face Natsu and nodded her head. He bent down to scoop her up into his arms silently and faced the window.

"I love you Sting.. . " She whispered into the darkness as he began to stir; and she saw no more of him. The buildings blurred with how quickly Natsu ran down the street. Leaving the sounds of battle far in the distance behind them. Smoke plumed outwards from the side of the building as another explosion sounded. She wondered where they were going but she asked no questions and kept her word to Natsu.

She thought of Rogue. . .how he would climb up the stairs and find Sting and explain to him that Lucy had disappeared without a trace. They would follow her scent. But eventually the trail would run out and she could see it. She could see Sting down on his knees crying out for her. She could envision Laxus taking over control of the guild completely. He deserved that responsibility. She thought about Wendy, Cana, and everyone else as they thought about her. With a sigh she tapped Natsu's shoulder so he would let her down after so many minutes of running.

Once Lucy felt her feet touch the ground she continued walking beside him. He seemed sober, as though all that previous manliness had disappeared into the silence.

"Where are we going?" She whispered as they passed another streetlight and headed toward the end of town. She breathed as she waited for his response.

"Out of Fiore."

* * *

Sting sat up slowly, Lucy's scent was still lingering within the air. He glanced both ways before he tumbled out of the room. His legs could hardly support himself and so he collapsed against the ground. He stumbled to the balcony and Rogue immediately spotted him and took the stairs two at a time to run to his side and support him. "Sting you're awake!" He looked at him questioningly.  
"Lucy .. . " he uttered and looked to Sting. "Where is she?"

"She was with you?" Rogue answered and reached out to feel Sting's head.

"Lucy!" Sting howled. It felt like a piece of him had disappeared and gone missing. His heart pounded in his chest and he glanced both ways. All the members of Raven Tail had finally been defeated and he scoured the room for her. He was too weak to do much and eventually he fell to the ground begging for someone to find her and fell once more into sleep.


	20. I'll Always Save you

Laxus's eyes awoke to the gentle rising of the sun as it crept through the broken windows of their guild. Tables were upturned and the floor was covered with dried blood. He struggled to move his shoulder and chose to lay down upon the wooden boards and stare up toward the scorched ceiling.

"Laxus!" A soft voice called his name and he turned his head to meet the blue haired girl's eyes. He smirked and rested his head against the floor. "You didn't think I was going to make it did you?" Wendy shook her head and brushed her eyes with the backsides of her hands.  
"I didn't think my magic was strong enough to reverse the loss of blood."

"But. . .but I did it." A few tears of disbelief slipped down her blushing cheeks and she leaned forwards to hug his limp torso.

"I'm so happy you're okay Laxus!"

". . Wendy." He laughed and pat her head with his non-injured arm.

"I'll always be here."

Gildarts approached the pair and crouched nearby them. A shadow from a broken pillar leaned over his face and he smacked Laxus's leg with a smile.

"Bout time you woke up. Bluey's been worried over here for a while."

"So we won?" He laughed and looked up at the pair.

GIldarts fell silent and he looked off over the guild members that moved through the hallways to gather up the last of the broken debris and pull members for medical treatment.

"I guess you could say we won. . .but we lost our master."

Laxus stared blankly toward Gildarts as though waiting an explanation.

"Wendy actually was the one to figure it out." Wendy lowered her eyes as Gildarts spoke.

"Blondie's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?" He shouted and sat up. He winced from the pain of his injury.

"Wendy said Natsu had the antidote to Sting's poisoning.. . Wendy assumed that since Sting has been cured. Natsu came to collect her."

"Why would Blondie give herself up?" Laxus lowered his eyes when he realized the question was foolish. "Everyone else is okay?"

"Everyone's alright. Erza gave herself up and she is currently in confinement. Jellal is keeping an eye on her."

"What about Sting? How's he holding up?" Gildart's lips ceased to move and he glanced up toward the staircase.

"He hasn't left his hospital bed."

* * *

Sting stared blankly toward the open window that Lucy's scent had disappeared through. A few drops of Natsu's blood wandered across the pane of the window- after the fight with Gray had wounded him. Lucy's tears were all over his sweat covered garb and he just sat thinking. Rogue wandered in and out of the room every handful of minutes.

"You're sure you followed the scent the whole way?" Sting would ask each time he returned with empty eyes. "Yeah Sting, it ends right at the end of Fiore. I cannot smell Lucy any further than that, the trail is gone."

Sting nodded and adjusted his sitting position. He shuffled his feet to the end of the bed and pushed up slowly to stand. He was weak from the poison that had been given to him. Slowly he reached behind him to yank his shirt from his lean torso and toss it to the ground. He ran his fingers over the stab wounds and wandered to the window. Perhaps Rogue couldn't follow the scent, but he was willing to try.

Rogue watched him warily and was prepared to act if necessary.

"I have to go after her." He stated as a wisp of wind brushed through his tattered blonde locks. He rested his foot against the window pane as though preparing to jump out but Rogue grabbed at his shirt to pull him back inside.

"You need to rest Sting."

"I've rested enough!" He growled, a faint stroke of lightning coursed through his body as he glared toward his companion in frustration.

"Every moment I wait, he gets further away with Lucy." He smacked Rogue's hand from his clothing and marched toward the door. His limp was apparent and he was still just as pale as the white flowers that sat upon the headboard. Lucy's favorite flowers, of course.

"But Sting. I think this is unwise." Rogue muttered and followed him out the door as he trudged down the smoke stained hallway. Photographs that had once lined the halls lay strewn about in piles of glass and broken frames.

Sting froze and stared down the smashed balcony and the state of the guild. He stood for a few moments in silence before turning about to glance toward Rogue.

"Where is Erza?"

Rogue shook his head "I don't think it's wise to badger her."

"Where is she!" He snapped and stamped down the stairs sending sawdust in each direction. The guild members eyed him as he came down. Anger blossomed from his being- and honestly- he was frightening.

He strolled right up to Jellal and whispered under his breath.  
"Where is she?" Jellal stared at him before walking toward the back of the building where they had set up a makeshift storage room to hold Erza.

"Bring no harm to Erza." Jellal spoke swiftly and blocked the doorway with his one arm until he had confirmation from Sting.

"I have no fight with her, only with the dragon slayer." He responded and pushed past Jellal's arm and turned the door knob.

The entire room was dark and incredibly quiet. Though it was just a storage room it was abnormally large and he skimmed the room for the woman.

Jellal came forwards and reached down to turn on a small lamp in the corner of the room. And everything blossomed into color. The paper that lined the wall was yellowed and the floor a faded wood. A thin woman came into view and she stared toward the wall.

"Erza." Jellal's voice echoed in the quiet room and he moved forwards to touch her shoulder and turn her about. Her eyes wavered over Sting for a moment before she looked away.

"Have you come to mock me?" She whispered and reached out to place her hand over Jellal's on her shoulder.

Sting stared at her and swiftly noticed the chain wrapped around her ankle that mounted her to the wall and the thin magic-preventing cuffs around her wrists.

She smiled and held her hands out in front of her with a tilt of her head.

"They didn't think it was safe to have me here. . .after what happened." She explained and glanced to the floor.

"Jellal is the only one that will come near me. . .besides Cana.. and even she keeps her distance."

"You did that to yourself when you let your pride take prevalence over family." Sting muttered and crossed his arms.

" you and Natsu were close when you left the guild. Lucy vanished with him so do you know where they could have went?"

Erza tilted her head. "Lucy went missing?" She lowered her eyes as though thinking it through.

"Natsu never spoke of leaving."

Sting moved forwards to close the distance between them.

"You are the only link to finding Natsu. Tell me, there must be something." Her face flushed and she mumbled.

"He always wanted to leave Fiore to go into the next town years ago. But that's hours from here, you'd never find them."

"Yes I will." Sting mumbled and tilted his head.

"His scent led west, we follow that to the next town and ask for answers and we will find her." Jellal rested his hand on Erza's shoulder when she turned away.

"Don't harm him. .. Lucy is precious to him." Erza whispered and pleadingly looked up into Sting's eyes.

Sting's mouth turned up into a fangy smile.

"When I find him. . ." He turned his back to the pair and began walking away.  
"I'll rip him to pieces."

* * *

"I'll go with you." Rogue mumbled and smiled. "You can't beat Natsu alone but we can do it together."

Sting shook his head. "I have to do this alone Rogue."

His companion frowned.

"Why Sting?"

"Remember what happened last time?" Sting whispered as he laced his pack together. Containers of food and a compass and a few traveling things caught Rogue's eye.

"When other Rogue tried to kill Lucy?" Sting's eyes flickered in remembrance.

"That was the event that caused all of this.. And I killed him."

"What are you saying Sting?"

Rogue placed himself in front of Sting as he began to walk toward the door. Rogue's eyes were laden with fear. The exceeds were nowhere in sight since the battle, Carla and Fro disappeared perhaps to aid Cana in the healing of the other guild members.

"I'll kill again, Rogue."

"That's absurd. . no one will allow you back into the guild knowing you are a murderer."

"Exactly." Sting pressed and shoved Rogue aside as nicely as he could.

"As long as Lucy is safe and happy here I will be content. You will stand by her and I will watch from afar. .. I can't have Natsu getting in the way of her happiness."

"But don't you understand, Sting, you make Lucy happy! Doing something like this will only make her sad and alone." Rogue attempted to explain but was silenced.

"Her family makes her happy. .. just as you and Lector made me happy. . .I can't bear to put her in any more danger than I already have." He whispered quietly. With a shrug of his pack he turned to exit the doors and in a matter of moments Sting from Exodus had exited the doors to the FairyTail safe haven.

"I heard a rumor. . ." Gildart's whispered once Sting exited the doors. Miriana tilted her head toward the older man and began to pour him a mug of alcohol.  
"That Erza requested to rename the guild back to FairyTail. .spite all that happened."

Mirajane shook her head at the thought and narrowed her eyes. "I suppose it's up to Laxus at this point what happens with the guild though I really wish Lucy was here."

"Sting will find her. .. " Wendy mumbled through a piece of cake as Elfman jumped up to shout "He's a man!"

* * *

A soft breeze ruffled through her hair and she breathed deeply. The scent of pine and earth was all around her and it was beautiful. Lucy had no idea how far they had trod. She'd lost count of the miles once they'd reached the edge of Fiore. Natsu purchased small meals for them here and there, of which he forced her to cover her hair and face beneath a cloak for the purpose of not being followed. From what she had seen, he carried enough money to support them at least for a year. Or until they were far enough away to begin a new life. She had to admit. If she had not met Sting, she probably would have ended up with Natsu. He had matured over the course of time that he had been away. He was tall and handsome and always could make her laugh. But he just was not her Sting.

Her feet ached with every step she took upwards through the mountain to reach the next town over called Bosco. She had seen the maps numerous times and now it was all connecting together for her. Bosco, was the last place Natsu had traveled before settling in Fiore and now he was returning back the way he had came.

"Can we take a break?" She asked quietly and lowered herself to the ground to stare back down toward the bottom of the mountain.

"Of course, Luce." Natsu's voice met her ear and he settled down beside her. His breath was warm on her cheek as he observed her and followed her view down to where she was looking. He slowly placed one of his palms on the ground behind her just close enough to make Lucy shudder. His advances, in the past, would have made her happy. But now it only irritated her.

"I promised I would leave with you, not let you hit on me." Lucy moved her arms in closer to her body. Her keys hung loosely from her belt and she glared at him from the corner of her eyes.

Another breeze of air gusted by and the dirt upheaved into the open skies.

"Sooner or later you'll come around Lucy." He smiled and reached up to run his free left hand through her long tangled blonde hair, tugging gently on the ends.

"Had I been so knowledgeable in the past, I wouldn't have lost you to that lightning bolt." he whispered almost full of regret.  
"All I can smell is him on you."

Lucy stood up immediately and pulled her cloak around her.

"Let's keep going already."

Natsu nodded his head and continued after her as they finished the ascent up the mountain. The clouds dipped around them and raindrops began to fall as another town came into sight- washing away what remnants of Lucy's scent remained.

They entered the town slowly. The tall buildings with closed shutters were not to friendly to the eyes. "We'll rent a room just for today." Natsu spoke aloud and she nodded her head softly. "After that we'll find work in this town and start anew."

They wandered a little more in the rain before finding a nearby inn that would allow them to stay for the evening. She followed softly behind him with her hood cloaking her face.

A cheery woman with flushing red cheeks met their call.  
"Oh you poor little dears look so gosh dang cold!" She joyfully stated and even more so happily took what money Natsu set upon the counter.

"Thank you for your business dears and do warm up!" Her long spiralling brown hair tossed with each shake of her head as she wavered them away.

Natsu led the way and took the stairs two at a time. Before long they had reached an open room that was not too pleasant inside. With peeling wall paper and cold tiled floors they set up camp and unassembled the packs. With only one bed to make due with, Natsu allowed Lucy to take the furniture while he sat guard on a blanket near the door.

Although Natsu was Natsu, he had changed- and she didn't dare go to sleep with his eyes peering over her. She sat wide awake with her eyes half-lidded as he rested against the door. Natsu hummed quietly under his breath, a soft melody she thought she had heard from somewhere. The quiet light from the candles on the table illuminated her beautiful face as she shook in fear and sadness. So far from the person she loved she shivered as a thin line of tears ran down her face without her realizing it.

She wondered how worried Sting was right now. How angry he was that she would run away with his most known enemy. . but had he known it was to save his own life? A sniffle broke through the silence and she curled up under the thin blankets to cry. Natsu jumped to attention but soon settled down. He wandered closer to her on all fours quietly as though curious as to why she was responding this way.  
"Why are you sad Lucy?" He asked, but received only broken sniffles as she broke out into soft sobs. "Aren't you happy to be with me?" He whispered softly knowing that the answer was a most definate no.

"I-I-I miss my family." She sobbed and covered her face with the pillow as her chest heaved again.

He sympathetically rested his hand against her shoulder, unsure of his actions.

"I missed them for a while too." He answered softly and rubbed her back as her trembles dulled.

"But then I grew up and realized that I wanted something more."

He stared toward her with his open orbs. A shiver ran down her spine.

"I wanted something and it was stolen from me. No matter what I did, that something was never coming back." He lowered his eyes and ran his fingertips through her hair once more, his sharpened nails catching her scalp for just a moment's time.

"I don't understand Natsu. . taking me from everyone will never help that situation."

He nodded his head. "It will." His pink greased hair hung over his eyes as he stared toward her.

"You'll soon realize that I was the right person for you all along Luce. .. don't worry."

He stood up to push her over further on the bed as he sat beside her. With a slightly forceful push he straightened her up into bed and continued to stroke her head.

"I'll make you very happy." He whispered as he stroked her hair. But Lucy was too terrified to go to sleep and laid with her eyes wide open until he left her side and returned to his post.

She was terrified.

* * *

Sting stared toward the map and immediately noticed that there were only two adjoining towns in the next two countries which consisted of: Seven and Bosco. His mudded boots followed the steps Lucy had left behind as she had exited the town. The last place Rogue had followed her scent to. Without a delay he continued up the hill and through the watery grass he trudged. Another town lay just beyond where he would question people of a pink haired man. Obviously, Natsu would not be that hard to find. There were several towns on his way to Bosco. He had determined Bosco simply because Seven lacked economical values. But if he could not find Lucy in Bosco, then he would continue onto Seven and beyond. His long legs carried him through the rain storm and into the town where the sketch of night hung over him.

The leaky bootleg was the name of the bar he had chose to sample some rumors from first. He sat at the bar counter with several people questioning his tattoos and attire. Though it was raining, his bare, muscular arms sat upon the table; and wet hair dripped upon the floor behind him.

The bar had grown quiet, and he recognized a few mages from the games.

"A brandy." He ordered the thin bartender who scuttled off quickly. He mirrored the nasty looks from the attendees with a smile. "I don't suppose any of you have seen that Pink haired dragon slayer?" he asked as the server returned and laid the cup on the side near him. He reached around to bring the foamy beverage to his lips with a smile.

"Briefly." A slim woman spoke before placing a hand on her hip. "But whadda want of Natsu, aren't you that nasty man who tore up Fairytail mages in the games?" Some guests lowered their faces into their hands of cards to avoid the conflict.

"And your point?" He hissed and slapped a gold coin upon the counter. "That was ages ago Lady."

"Well you make a mess of the good name of mages everywhere." She spat upon the ground.  
"It makes me sick." He smirked and neared toward her to scoop her chin up within his hand.

"He's stolen something very precious to me _sweetheart _tell me where he's gone and I'll be in your debt." His voice was low and deep and she stared up into his blue eyes in shock.

"They . . .they were speaking of Bosco." She whispered and reached behind her to steady herself upon the table with her hands.

"The woman never spoke. . .just nodded. ." Her voice caught as he let her chin go from his grasp. He smiled as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Thank you." He smiled and headed toward the door as quickly as he could. With the rain hitting his features he burst into a run as the clock struck midnight signaling the beginning of a new day. Three days he had been from Lucy, but no more. Where they had walked, he would ride. The train station was nearby. Bosco was a three day walk from the middle of Fiore, but with a train it would take less than a day. He charged up and over another hill to settle at the trainstation. He retrieved his ticket promptly and would soon be on his way in a matter of hours once the next train returned to the station.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'm coming." He whispered, closing his eyes as though trying to reach out to sooth her. He wondered what that dragon slayer had done to her. . .and how sad she must feel. Alone. His heart panged in sympathy and the ticket man stared toward him curiously. Only a while longer and she would be in his arms again.


End file.
